Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Jack, seorang pemuda yang diwarisi Farm di kota Mineral harus berjuang melawan monster-monster yang menyerang penduduk kota. Ada misteri mengerikan yang menanti untuk dipecahkannya. Akankah Jack behasil? Update Chapter 27: Babak terakhir pertarungan Jack melawan monster yang tak bisa kalah. Pertarungan dingin di medan perang yang dingin.
1. Datangnya Sang Pahlawan

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Natsume. STER: Friends of Monster Town Llord Sayaka.

A/N: Hai, perkenalkan saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Cerita ini dibuat untuk sahabat saya karena berkat Harvest Moon saya bisa bersahabat dengannya. Sebenarnya cerita ini juga udah saya buat sebelum main Rune Factory dan sebelum kenal FFn. Silahkan dibaca ceritanya, kalau ada yang salah mohon direview.

Chapter 1: Datangnya Sang Pahlawan

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mengenakan topi biru terbalik turun dari perahu yang berlabuh di sebuah pantai yang indah. Tak lama setelah perahu kembali berlayar pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya sembari melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Terlihat sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup terurus dan rapih, di dekatnya ada sebuah perahu boot yang diparkir. Di pinggir rumah kayu terdapat sebuah kedai yang pintunya tertutup oleh kayu dengan sebuah tulisan kecil yang terukir.

Kedai Kai.  
>Buka hanya di musim panas.<p>

"Hmm, sepertinya pemilik kedai ini orang pengangguran," gumam pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata biru laut itu.

Pemuda tersebut kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling pantai yang bersih dan nyaman, hingga ia melihat sebuah jalan setapak. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah lapangan yang luas. Di pinggir lapangan terdapat bangku, keranjang sampah dan sebuah papan pengumuman. Baru saja sang pemuda mau membaca salah satu pengumuman tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan keras. Pemuda tersebut kaget dan bergegas menuju arah teriakan tadi, dia menyusuri jalan setapak dan tiba di kerumunan orang yang terlihat ketakutan. Rupanya terjadi kebakaran hebat, sebuah rumah terbakar dengan api yang menyala-nyala, tapi tidak seorang pun yang mencoba untuk memadamkannya membuat sang pemuda marah dan segera ia berlari ke arah rumah mencoba untuk memadamkannya. Tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika seseorang menghentikannya.

"Jangan nak, terlalu berbahaya," larang seorang laki-laki berkumis tebal dan berhidung merah.

"Tapi api itu harus dipadamkan, mungkin saja masih ada orang didalamnya!" teriak sang pemuda.

"BRAKKK!" Tiba-tiba pintu rumah yang sedang terbakar terbuka. Dari dalam rumah keluar sesosok tubuh yang terbakar.

"KYAAAAA!" Orang-orang mulai berteriak histeris melihat sosok terbakar tersebut berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekat dengan dagingnya yang matang berjatuhan dari tubuhnya. Meskipun tulangnya sudah terlihat dan tubuhnya sudah encer tapi sosok tubuh tersebut melambaikan tangannya yang sudah tak utuh seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"DUAAAARR!" Rumah terbakar tadi meledak, menghempaskan hawa panas dan puing-puing yang seketika membuat remuk sosok terbakar dan menghantam tengkorak kepalanya, serpihan lain mengarah ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul membuat tubuh mereka terluka dan menggores luka di pipi sang pemuda yang dari tadi hanya tercengang melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu sangat berbahaya," bapak berhidung merah menegur sang pemuda, "siapa namamu nak?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, ah... Nama... Saya Ja...ck," jawab sang pemuda yang bernama Jack dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh, Jack yah... Ehh Jack?" Bapak berhidung merah kaget mendengar nama Jack.

"Iya saya Jack, saya ke sini untuk mengurus BedLand Farm yang diwariskan kakek untukku," jawab Jack.

"A, anu saya Thomas. Wali Kota kota Mineral ini," kata Wali Kota Thomas dengan gugup.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Pak, maaf atas kekasaran saya tadi," Jack meminta maaf sambil menjabat tangan Pak Wali Kota. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tadi Pak? Dan siapa orang yang terbakar tadi?" tanya Jack.

"Sebenarnya... BedLand Farm sudah dijual sebulan yang lalu," jawab Wali Kota Thomas.

"Apa? Bapak tuh OOT yah! Saya tanya kenapa rumahnya kebakar eh malah jawabnya... Apa? Kenapa dijual? Itu kan warisan dari kakek saya pak!" seru Jack.

"Itu karena ada monster yang membakarnya dan orang tadi adalah Carter, pemilik rumah tersebut," papar Wali Kota Thomas.

"Tuh kan OOT lagi! Sudah lah sebel, saya pergi aja ah ke BedLand Farm!" teriak Jack lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Wali Kota Thomas dan orang-orang yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Ngomong-ngomong OOT tuh apaan? Orang-orang Tua yah? Ah, mending ikutan pingsan," kata Wali Kota Thomas kemudian pingsan seketika.

Jack berlari dengan kencang melewati jalan setapak Kota Mineral yang dulu pernah ia lewati namun tersesat, dan sekarang...

"Tersesat lagi! Huh, sial! Banyak banget jalan di sini. Bikin pusing ajah!" gerutu Jack disambung dengan kata-kata kasar yang tak pantas untuk dicantumkan. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba di BedLand Farm.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Farm ini masih sama seperti yang dulu," gumamnya ketika melihat ladang luas yang menghampar ditumbuhi berbagai macam rumput liar ditambah bonus batu gede dan ranting pohon. Untuk sesaat dia mengingat kenangan indahnya dulu, "Tapi aku harus cari tahu siapa yang berani membeli Farm ini," ujarnya. Kemudian ia mendekati rumah kecil yang berada disampingnya, lalu mengetuk atau lebih pantasnya memukul-mukul pintu rumah tersebut.

"Siapa sih? Berisik!" terderang suara dari dalam rumah dan muncullah seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang panjang dengan wajah yang terlihat jengkel. "Heh, siapa sih kamu? Ribut ajah!"

Jack sempat tidak percaya melihat perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari rumah kakeknya itu, "Aku Jack, pewaris Farm ini! Kamu siapa?" tanya Jack marah.

"Hah? Aku Claire, pemilik Farm ini!"

Bersambung.

Ah, selesai juga chapter 1 ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya GaJe, nanti saya lanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya. 


	2. Majikan dan Pekerja

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 2: Majikan dan Pekerja

"Aku Claire, pemilik Farm ini!" seru Claire yang marah dengan Jack.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang berani membeli Farm ini? Beraninya kau! Heh, kamu tau gak sih? Farm ini adalah warisan dari kakekku, jadi ini sangat berharga bagiku!" jelas Jack dengan muka garang.

"Eh, itu bukan urusanku lah. Lagian pas beli Farm ini gak dikasih tahu kalau ini Farm warisan. Salah sendiri," kata Claire sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wah berani kamu yah! Awas kamu, saya usir yah!" seru Jack.

"Silahkan ajah kalau berani, biar kuhajar kamu!" ledek Claire.

Terpancing oleh ledekan Claire, Jack bertambah geram. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya dan berniat melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Claire.

"Berhenti!" teriak seorang lelaki bertubuh besar membuat Claire yang nangis dan Jack yang sedang menarik-menarik baju Claire kaget. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Gak sopan tau! Di dalam ajah sana!" lanjutnya.

"Wah pak Zack tolongin saya, orang ini mau 'sesuatuin' saya!" teriak Claire sambil menangis.

"Eeh, siapa yang mau 'sesuatuin' kamu! Saya cuma mau. . ."

"Udah! Pokoknya jelasin apa yang sedang terjadi di sini!" seru Zack.

Jack lalu melepaskan tangannya dari baju Claire lalu mulai menjelaskan kepada Zack.

"Namaku Jack, aku ke sini karena ingin mengurus Farm warisan kakekku ini. Sebenarnya Farm ini dulu milik Kakek, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang dulu menyelamatkanku. Ketika aku masih kecil, aku berlibur bersama ayah dan ibu ke kota Mineral ini. Tapi aku malah tersesat, dan kakek pemik Farm ini menyelamatkanku. Akhirnya aku bermain di Farm ini, rasanya senang sekali. Setelah pulang, kakek pemilik Farm ini sering mengirimiku surat. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakekku sendiri, maklum sejak kecil aku sudah gak punya kakek. Tapi 6 bulan yang lalu kakek mengirimkan surat terakhirnya. Dia mewariskan Farm ini padaku dan menyuruh untuk merawatnya karena dia bilang umurnya sudah tak panjang lagi. Karena sibuk, aku baru bisa datang ke Farm ini sekarang. Tapi perempuan ini malah membelinya! Dasar!" papar Jack.

"Ta, tapi, ketika dulu aku melihat di tv katanya rumah ini sudah gak ada yang punya. Lagian rumah ini dijual murah dan aku juga bingung mau tinggal di mana lagi, hidup di kota besar tuh menyebalkan. Mending di sini tenang, jadi ini bukan salahku," jelas Claire.

"Kalian berdua tidak ada yang salah. Akulah yang salah," kata seorang lelaki berhidung merah yang tak lain adalah Wali Kota Thomas. "Akulah yang bersalah, karena tidak mengetahui kalau Kakek pemilik Farm ini mewariskan Farmnya untukmu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjualnya karena aku pikir kalau tidak dijual maka tidak ada yang mengurusnya," lanjutnya.

"Pak Wali Kota, tapi ini kan. ." kata Jack.

"Iya, tapi Farm ini sudah resmi jadi milik Claire. Ini aku berikan uang pembeliannya untukmu," kata Wali Kota Thomas sambil menyerahkan uang ke Jack. "Terimalah," lanjutnya.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin sekali merawat Farm ini. Aku ingin membalas jasa kakek," kata Jack.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu jadi pekerjaku," saran Claire.

"Ehh?" Jack kaget mendengar perkataan Claire.

"Aku kan pemilik Farm ini, dan sebagai perempuan aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk mengurusnya sendirian. Jadi bagaimana kalau kamu yang mengurusnya, dengan begitu kamu juga sekaligus merawatnya dan membalas jasa kakek kan? Nanti aku gaji kok, mau gak?" tawar Claire.

"Ta, tapi kan."

"Kalau gak mau ya udah!"

"Iya, iya aku mau deh!"

"Oke, mulai sekarang aku majikanmu! Hahaha!" Claire tertawa riang melihat Jack yang kebingungan.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku sudah gak ada masalah lagi di sini. Sampai jumpa!" kata Wali Kota Thomas yang langsung kabur.

"Woy tunggu Wali Kota OOT!" teriak Jack.

"Ah iya Claire, aku juga mau pergi dulu. Tapi sebaiknya kamu hati-hati yah. Monster-monster itu kemungkinan akan berkeliaran lagi," kata Zack memperingatkan.

"Eh monster? Monster apa?" tanya Jack.

"Ah iya, kau pendatang baru yah Jack jadi kau belum tahu tentang monster-monster itu," kata Claire dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Kau tahu kan rumah yang baru saja terbakar tadi?" tanya Zack.

"Iya, aku melihatnya tadi," jawab Jack.

Itu adalah rumah Carter, dia orang yang suka memeras penduduk di sini. Bahkan dia menguasai hutan di belakang rumahnya dan melarang penduduk mendekatinya. Konon katanya di hutan itu terdapat harta karun. Carter sering membabati pohon yang ada di sana dan tak segan membunuh binatang yang ia temui. Namun tak lama ini muncul monster-monster yang meneror penduduk di sini, lalu akhirnya membakar rumah Carter," papar Zack.

"Jadi yang membakar rumah tadi adalah monster dan itulah sebabnya gak ada orang yang mau memadamkannya?" kata Jack kebingungan.

"Ya, jadi aku minta kalian untuk berhati-hati."

"Iya Zack, aku akan berhati-hati," jawab Claire.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu," pamit Zack.

Setelah Zack pergi, Claire memperhatikan Jack yang terlihat shock berat.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini adalah tahun baru kau bekerja mulai besok. Aku tunggu di sini jam 7 pagi!" seru Claire kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

Jack hanya bisa diam, dia tidak menyangka kalau dia sekarang berada di sebuah kota yang bermonster.

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, Jack mulai kebingungan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat apalagi dia tidak sempat membawa bekal karena ia pikir akan langsung tinggal di rumah kakeknya. Jack kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kota, berharap ada tempat untuk menginap. Dan benar saja setelah sempat tersesat beberapa kali, dia tiba di sebuah Inn. Belum sempat membuka pintu Inn, Jack terdorong dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Hey anak bertopi terbalik! Ganggu ajah orang mau masuk!" seru seorang pemuda bertopi bertuliskan UMA, yang ternyata mendorong Jack hingga jatuh.

"Kamu yang ganggu topi Kuda! Aku duluan tau yang mau masuk!" seru Jack.

"Heh, dari tadi juga aku yang duluan!" kata pemuda bertopi kuda.

"Wah ngajak berantem?"

"Ayo sini!"

"Kalian berdua tuh ngapain? Sini biar saya saja yang masuk," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja datang dan langsung masuk ke dalam Inn.

"Huh, gak penting berantem ama kamu!" seru pemuda bertopi kuda kemudian masuk ke Inn.

"Ah, siapa juga yang mau berantem ama kamu! Huh, pemuda di sini aneh semua," geram Jack menyusul pemuda bertopi kuda.

"JREENG! Selamat datang!" seorang gadis berkuncir kuda yang agak tomboy menyambut Jack dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Jack kaget. "Anda adalah pelanggan kami yang ke 20 di tahun ini. Jadi anda boleh menginap gratis semalam di sini!" serunya membuat Jack pingsan.

Bersambung.

Chapter 2 selesai, sebenarnya cerita ini udah dibuat sejak saya pertama kali main Rune Factory dan sebelum kenal FFn. Tapi udah lupa ceritanya jadi tunggu yah Chapter berikutnya! 


	3. Pelarian dari Hutan

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 3: Pelarian dari Hutan

Jack bangun dari tidurnya, dia kebingungan melihat keadaan disekililingnya. Dia berada di sebuah kamar berukuran 5x5 meter dengan banyak kamar tidur yang tertata rapih. Sinar mentari yang menembus melewati jendela membuat matanya silau, dia baru menyadari kalau sekarang telah pagi. Seingatnya kemarin sore dia tiba di sebuah Inn dan disambut oleh seorang gadis tomboy lalu pingsan. Dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa dia berada di kamar yang lebar itu sekarang.

Jack lalu keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dan sampai di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti sebuah restoran. Gadis tomboy yang menyambut Jack kemarin sedang membersihkan salah satu meja makan dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jack mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa si gadis tomboy riang.

"Selamat pagi, anu sebenarnya apa yang terjadinya kemarin sore?" tanya Jack.

"Kemarin kamu tiba-tiba pingsan. Jadi ayah membawa kamu ke kamar atas. Ah iya, namaku Ann. Aku pelayan dan anak pemilik Inn ini, hehe," jawab Ann.

"Aku Jack, pendatang baru di sini. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya. Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang yah?"

"Jam 7 kurang 5 menit."

"WAHH! Gawat, saya bisa telat! Ah, permisi dulu yah Ann," pamit Jack lalu bergegas keluar dari Inn.

Ann hanya bisa bengong melihat Jack yang terburu-buru, dia berpikir mungkin Jack ingin mentonton Drama Asia kesukaannya. Sementara itu Jack berlari sekuat tenaga menuju BedLand Farm, di mana Claire sedang menunggunya. Akhirnya setelah kehabisan nafas dan mandi keringat Jack sampai di BedLand Farm.

"Maaf telat, huu huh huu." Jack meminta maaf pada Claire yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Jadi gimana?"

"Apanya? Udah telat malah minta gimana-gimana. Dah sana bersihin tuh ladang, cabutin rumputnya terus tanam nih lobak." Claire menyerahkan beberapa bibit lobak, sebuah sabit dan cangkul kepada Jack. "Jangan lupa disiram kalau sudah ditanam!"

Jack menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi, "Iya, tapi gimana kalau saya mandi dulu?"

"Ih jorok! Dah sana mandi dulu di sungai terus baru bersihin tuh ladang!" perintah Claire, menutup hidungnya.

"Duh, majikan yang galak," umpat Jack.

Setalah mandi dan mengerjakan tugasnya Jack duduk bersandar di bawah pohon apel di dekat rumah Claire, memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Sial! Dari tadi belum makan, pantesan laper banget," keluh Jack. Dia lalu menuju ke arah sungai. "Seingatku, di sini ada jalan ke arah gunung."

Jack berjalan dengan lemas, perutnya sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi. Hampir saja dia pingsan tapi gagal karena mendengar suara binatang.

"Miiiaaauww. . ." suara kucing terdengar dari arah semak-semak di dekat Jack.

Seketika Jack kaget ketika seekor kucing muncul dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah yang mengucur deras. Jack segera menghentikan pendarahan si kucing tapi tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh menerkamnya, membuatnya terhempas dan berguling. Ternyata seekor kucing besar bergigi runcing penuh dengan darah segar hendak memakan kepala Jack.

"BUGGH!" Jack memukul kepala kucing besar dan membuatnya melepaskan terkamannya dari Jack.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jack kembali menghantam kepala kucing besar dengan tinjunya. Kucing besar meraung kemudian mencakar Jack hingga membuat Jack terlempar beberapa meter.

Kucing besar berlari dan kembali melayangkan cakarnya ke Jack yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri. Mengambil ancang-ancang, Jack berlari sekuat tenaga menghidari serangan kucing besar. Tapi kucing besar bertambah cepat melayangkan cakarnya, Jack dengan tak kalah cepat menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya tangannya meraih cangkul yang tadi dia cuci di pinggir sungai.

"ZRASSH!" Darah segar menyemprot dari tubuh kucing besar.

Sabetan cangkul Jack tadi merobek perut kucing besar, dan membuatnya meraung kesakitan. Jack hanya bisa diam karena darah kucing besar menghujaninya dan akan membuatnya mandi lagi. Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, kucing besar kabur ke semak-semak meninggalkan Jack dan kucing kecil.

Jack melihat kucing kecil yang sedang merintih kesakitan, dia berpikir mungkin kalau sudah besar kucing itu akan memangsanya. Tapi Jack lalu mengobati lukanya dengan obat merah yang dia dapat dengan gratis karena menang lomba memancing ketika di kapal kemarin.

-x-

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" Jack mengetuk pintu rumah Claire dengan keras, berharap pemilik rumah itu segera keluar dan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Heh! Ribut ajah, ganggu orang lagi nonton sinetro. . Uwaah!" Claire yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung berteriak histeris melihat Jack yang penuh luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Udah diam! Atau aku 'sesuatuin' kamu!" kata Jack sambil menutupi telinganya karena tidak mau mendengar teriakan Claire yang seperti megaphone rusak. "Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi dan baju kamu? Nanti aku jelasin deh kenapa aku bisa kaya gini," pinta Jack.

Claire tidak menjawabnya karena dia sudah terlanjur pingsan. Jack lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi kemudian mandi untuk kedua kalinya.

-x-

Setelah Claire sadar, Jack menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hah? Jadi lukamu ini gara-gara berantem ama kucing gede gitu? Bohong! Jangan-jangan kamu habis bunuh paman Gotz yah? Atau pak Harris?" bentak Claire.

"Gak lah, tadi beneran ada kucing gede yang menyerangku. Tuh lihat kucing kecil itu aja sampai sekarat gitu," kata Jack menunjuk kucing kecil yang dari tadi meringkuk kesakitan. "Aku tadi menemukannya di hutan, terus kucing gede itu datang."

"Aku tetep gak percaya, pasti kamu yang lukain tuh kucing kan?" tanya Claire tidak percaya.

"Bukan aku, aku cuma menemukannya terluka. Makannya aku obati dan bawa ke sini."

"Pokoknya aku tetap gak percaya! Kamu tuh pembunuh!"

"GRUAAAH!" Terdengar suara raungan keras dari luar rumah Claire.

"Sial, kucing itu datang lagi!" umpat Jack kesal, kemudian dia bergegas keluar.

"Tu. . Tunggu!" kata Claire kemudian menyusul Jack keluar.

Jack menatap tajam ke arah kucing besar yang bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Claire hanya bisa diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Jack tidak berbohong kucing besar itu benar-benar ada.

Luka yang ada ditubuh kucing besar sudah tiada membuat Jack merasa curiga. Kucing besar berlari menuju Jack, dengan cepat tangan Jack mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"CRASSH!" Jack menebas tangan kucing besar yang hendak mencakarnya dengan sabit. Tapi kucing besar marah, membuka mulutnya lebar siap memangsa Jack.

"ZLEPP!" Sabit milik Jack tepat menancap di mata kucing besar, air mata darah keluar deras.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada Jack menarik sabitnya membuat pipi kucing besar terbuka lebar. Cakarnya melayang membuat Jack tersungkur, baju yang baru saja Jack pinjam dari Claire robek. Tubuh kucing besar terhuyung lalu menabrak gundukan tanah yang berisi bibit lobak yang baru saja Jack tanam tadi pagi.

Jack marah besar, hasil kerja kerasnya hancur lulu lantah. Diraihnya cangkul yang berada didekatnya lalu menebaskannya berkali-kali di leher kucing besar. Darah segar mengucur deras, kucing besar telah mati ketika urat lehernya berhasil dipotong cangkul Jack.

Claire hanya terpaku melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Jack bertarung mati-matian melawan kucing besar. Air matanya menetes, dia takut, bingung dan sedih.

Bersambung.

Wah chapter 3 sudah selesai dan ceritanya tambah GaJe. Sebenarnya saya lebih suka buat cerita yang bergenre Humor & Fantasy dan sama sekali gak bisa buat yang bergenre Action & Romance. Jadi maaf yah kalau Action & Romancenya gak enak :( 


	4. Pertemuan dan Perpisahan

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just the story only.

Chapter 4: Pertemuan dan Perpisahan

Claire duduk terdiam memandangi Miw, kucing kecil yang dibawa Jack kemarin. Dia berharap Miw bisa menceritakan apa yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah. Lamunan Claire langsung buyar ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk keras.

"Woy Claire! Buka pintunya," suara lelaki terdengar dari luar yang tak lain adalah suara Jack.

"Iya bentar," jawab Claire lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. "Bisa gak sih gak berisik ngetu. . . Uwaaah!" Claire berteriak keras ketika melihat makhluk penuh perban di depannya.

"Duh! Kamu yang berisik," gerutu Jack kesal. "Ini kerjaan Dokter yang ada di klinik, dia hampir membuatku gak bisa bernafas gara-gara perban bodohnya ini."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ambil sana kapak dan palu yang ada kotak perkakas. Dan bersihkan batu dan kayu yang ada di ladang," kata Claire menjuk kotak besi yang berada di sudut rumahnya.

Jack lalu mendekati kotak besi tersebut dan membukanya, diambilnya kapak dan palu yang Claire maksud.

"Ah, Jack. Soal yang kemarin," Claire angkat bicara, Jack tidak menoleh dan tetap memandangi kotak besi. "Maaf aku gak percaya sama kamu, aku kira kamu cuma berbohong."

Claire terdiam sesaat, Jack memandanginya lalu memasukkan kapak dan palu ke dalam tasnya.

"Yah, tak apa-apa. Aku akan tanam lagi lobaknya," kata Jack lalu meninggalkan Claire yang masih terdiam.

Claire berpikir mungkin Jack masih marah padanya gara-gara dia telah membeli Farm warisan kakek Jack. Dan Claire juga merasa bersalah kemarin dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Jack diserang kucing besar. Dia ingin minta maaf tapi hatinya merasa takut kalau Jack akan membencinya.

"Hey majikan! Masakanmu kemarin enak banget, bisa buatkan lagi tidak? Aku lapar nih," pinta Jack yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kembali membuyarkan lamunan Claire.

"Dih, enak ajah! Nanti gajimu aku potong lho!" bentak Claire.

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting bisa makan masakanmu yang enak, hehe" kata Jack tersenyum kepada Claire.

"Yah udah, aku buatin," Claire membalas senyum dengan malu-malu. Dia lega, Jack tidak benci padanya.

-x-

"Kau sudah selesai Jack?" tanya Claire pada Jack yang tengah kecapean.

"Yah, yang seperti kau lihat. Aku baru membersihkan bagian sini," kata Jack menunjuk ke arah ladang yang sudah bersih dan ditanami bibit lobak.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Eh tapi habis ini kamu nganggur kan?"

"Hmm," Jack berpikir sebentar, "iya, emang kenapa?"

"Bisa belikan tepung ama minyak goreng gak di supermarket? Soalnya sudah pada habis, tolong yah?" pinta Claire memangasang muka memelas.

"Yah baiklah," kata Jack menyanggupi dengan nada terpaksa.

"Asyik, nih uangnya," Claire memberikan uang 200G pada Jack. "Ntar aku buatin kue deh!"

"Wah yang benar? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah!" kata Jack yang langsung pergi ketika mendengar Claire akan membuatkannya kue.

"Huh dasar nyebelin! Tapi, kalau diperhatiin Jack tuh ganteng juga yah, hehehe," batin Claire.

-x-

Jack berjalan kebingunan melihat sekelilingnya, sejak datang kemari dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebuah peternakan ayam berada di seberangnya, banyak sekali ayamnya mungkin peternakan ini menjualnya pikirnya. Di depan peternakan ada sebuah rumah dengan cerobong asap yang mengepul. Rumah ini tampak seperti rumah pandai besi, benar saja di depan rumah tersebut tertulis Saibara Blacksmith. Jack tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bau asap yang tercium dari rumah tersebut, lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Kembali dia melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan sebuah gudang bawah tanah dan kebun anggur yang belum tumbuh, Aja Winery tertulis di depan rumah tersebut. Tak jauh dari situ ada Inn tempatnya menginap, dan kini Jack tahu jalan yang tepat menuju Farm milik Claire. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah perpustakaan, seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. Pemuda bertopi Kuda.

"Heh topi terbalik! Ngapain kamu bengong di sini? Ganggu ajah!" kata pemuda bertopi kuda.

"Kamu yang ganggu topi kuda! Saya mau lewat tapi kamu ribut ajah!" bentak Jack kesal.

"Wah ngajak berantem!"

"Ayo!"

"Berhentiii!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan berkaca mata yang keluar dari dalam perpustakaan. "Gray, jangan berantem!"

"Huh, Mary," pemuda bertopi kuda yang bernama Gray kaget dan melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram baju Jack. "Awas ajah kau topi terbalik!" ancam Gray lalu pergi meninggalkan Jack.

"Maafkan Gray yah, dia emang orangnya seperti itu," kata perempuan yang bernama Mary.

"Ah, iya gak apa. Namaku Jack, aku pendatang baru di sini," kata Jack memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Mary, aku pemilik perpustakaan ini. Kalau kamu ada waktu datanglah ke sini, permisi" kata Mary yang kemudian masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Ah, aneh juga dia," gumam Jack lalu melangkahkan kembali kakinya, dia tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda bertopi kuda yang bernama Gray itu mencari masalah dengannya.

"BRAAK!" suara pintu terbuka keras, seorang lelaki keluar dari salah satu rumah disusul suara perempuan yang marah-marah.

"Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut coklat dan kuning panjang.

"Yah, terserah apa katamu." kata lelaki berambut belang hitam putih sambil berjalan santai.

Jack hanya bisa kebingungan. Dia lalu mendekati perempuan berambut panjang tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Si Duke itu ngutang lagi! Huh, sudah berkali-kali dia berhutang di sini!" seru perempuan bergadis panjang.

Jack memperhatikan lelaki yang bernama Duke berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"GRUAAAH!" suara raungan terdengar keras dari balik semak-semak dekat perpustakan. Makhluk besar seperti beruang muncul dengan tiba-tiba, Beruang gila.

"ZRUAASHH" cakar panjang Beruang gila membelah tubuh Duke menjadi dua, darahnya tersiram ke mana-mana.

Jack tidak bisa apa-apa melihat Beruang gila menarik jantung Duke yang masih berdetak dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"KYAAAAAA!" perempuan berambut panjang berteriak ketakutan, membuat perhatian Beruang gila yang sedang mengoyak isi perut Duke teralihkan padanya.

"Sial! Cepat tutup pintunya!" perintah Jack pada perempuan berambut panjang.

"BLAMM!" pintu pun ditutup.

Beruang gila menatap kepada Jack yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Dengan cepat Beruang gila berlari ke arah Jack, mengarahkan cakarnya yang panjang. Jack menunduk menghidari serangan tersebut, mencari celah di antara kaki Beruang gila dan melancarkan tinjunya tepat di perutnya.

"GRUAAHH," Beruang gila meraung keras, diinjaknya perut Jack hingga Jack memuntahkan darah segar.

Ditariknya baju Jack lalu melemparkan tubuhnya jauh menabrak dinding Klinik. Jack tersungkur menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, dia lalu berdiri setelah sempat memuntahkan darah. Jack mencoba melawan kembali Beruang gila, diambilnya kapak dan sabit yang masih ada di dalam tasnya.

"Heh beruang bodoh, maju sini!" Jack mengalihkan perhatian Beruang gila yang hendak menghancurkan pintu rumah perempuan berambut panjang.

Beruang gila berlari dengan cepat ke arah Jack bersiap menerkamnya.

"ZRASHH!" Lemparan kapak Jack tepat memotong tangan Beruang gila. Melihat lawannya yang kesakitan, Jack berlari mendekatinya dan menebaskan sekuat tenaga sabit di tangannya.

"BRUUASH!" Darah segar menyemprot deras dari perut Beruang gila yang terbuka lebar.

Tanpa membuang waktu Jack mengambil kapak yang masih menancap di tangan Beruang gila lalu memotong kepala Beruang gila. Tak puas, Jack terus mengayunkan kapaknya pada kepala Beruang gila yang kini sudah tak menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Jack hanya merintih kesakitan, dia mundur beberapa langkah, merasa kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan seketika.

Bersambung.

Chapter GaJe ini selesai, tunggu chapter berikutnya yah. 


	5. Raungan Kematian

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 5: Raungan Kematian

Jack mulai membuka matanya, samar-samar tampak wajah Claire tertunduk sedih. Melihat Jack yang mulai sadar wajah sedih Claire menghilang.

"Jack! Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Claire histeris.

Jack hanya bisa mengangguk, tubuhnya tidak kuat walau untuk mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Karen bilang kau kemarin bertarung dengan Beruang gila dan menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri," kata Claire cemas, tampak perempuan berambut panjang yang dimaksud Claire, Karen.

"Kemarin kamu gak juga kembali makannya aku cemas, terus ke supermarket tapi terjadi keributan ternyata kamu," Claire tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia menangis.

"Claire dari kemarin terus menungguimu sejak Dokter dan Elli mengobatimu, dia bahkan tidur di sini," kata Karen menjalaskan.

Jack ingin sekali meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Claire, tapi dia tetap belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Jack lalu mengusap air mata Claire, tersenyum kepadanya. Claire mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jack, dia lalu berhenti menangis dan memegangi tangan Jack. Terasa hangat dan nyaman itulah yang dirasakan Jack.

"Untuk sementara ini kau sebaiknya istirahat di sini dulu Jack," kata perawat berambut pendek yang bernama Elli.

Jack hanya bisa mengangguk.

-x-

Keesokan harinya Jack sudah kembali bekerja di Farm Claire, meskipun beberapa lukanya belum sembuh akibat bertarung dengan Kucing besar dan Beruang gila. Claire menghampiri Jack yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon apel, dia membawa kue yang dijanjikannya.

"Jack, ini aku bawain kue yang aku janjiin waktu itu, dimakan yah biar cepet sembuh!" kata Claire dengan senyum indahnya.

"Tapi, tanganku masih sakit. Suapin," pinta Jack manja.

"Dih, enak ajah! Gak mau ah!" Claire menolaknya dengan manja juga, tapi melihat Jack yang kecapaian Claire pun menyanggupinya. "Baiklah, sini aku suapin!"

-x-

Dua hari berlalu, luka Jack sudah sembuh total. Dia bahkan sudah berkenalan dengan seluruh penduduk kota Mineral. Suasana kota Mineral pun sudah kembali seperti semula, setelah kehilangan Duke yang tewas akibat serangan Beruang gila.

"Kau melamun lagi Cliff," kata Jack mengagetkan pemuda berambut coklat berkuncir.

"Ah, Jack. Tidak kok, aku cuma merasa ada yang aneh dengan binatang yang menyerangmu baru-baru ini," ujar Cliff, teman satu Inn-nya itu.

"Aneh?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Yah, kau bilang kedua binatang itu mempunyai gigi yang runcing dan cakar panjang, dilihat dari ukurannya juga mereka sangat besar, tidak mungkin ada binatang seperti itu kan." jelas Cliff.

"Benar juga, mereka juga menyerangku dengan ganas, lebih mirip seperti monster."

"Tepat sekali, pasti binatang-binatang itu ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa terbakarnya rumah Carter."

"Tapi, kedua binatang itu tidak mengeluarkan api. Lagian mana mungkin binatang itu bisa membakar rumah!"

"Kalau begitu ada seseorang yang melakukannya, tapi siapa."

Sejenak Cliff dan Jack diam, mereka fokus pada lamunannya, menebak siapa dalang dibalik peristiwa pembakaran rumah Carter. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka, pemuda bertopi masuk.

"Heh, jangan berisik aku mau tidur," kata Gray, pemuda bertopi.

Cliff dan Jack jengkel dengan kehadiran Gray, mereka lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah Inn.

Suasana Inn sudah mulai sepi, yang tersisa hanya Karen yang ketiduran setelah menenggak habis 2 botol wine. Saibara, kakek pandai besi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Barley, pemilik Yodel Ranch. Tampak juga Basil, ayah Mary yang sedang memakan nasi goreng dengan lahap. Doug, ayah Ann dan pemilik Inn sedang memperhatikan Basil dengan antusias, dia merasa senang kalau ada orang yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Dan yang terakhir adalah Rick, seorang pemuda berkacamata anak pemilik Poultry Farm yang menarik perhatian Cliff dan Jack.

"Hay Rick kamu lagi ngapain?" sapa Jack kemudian duduk disamping Rick dan Cliff yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu.

"Ah Jack, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Rick dengan suara rendah membuat Jack dan Cliff penasaran.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Jack.

"Begini, belakangan ini ayam-ayam di peternakanku menghilang secara misterius. Awalnya kukira ulah Popuri yang lupa mengunci kandang. Tapi kejadian itu terus terjadi setiap malam, bahkan terdengar juga suara raungan yang menakutkan," jelas Rick dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Hah? Yang benar? Mungkin itu cuma suara anjing liar," kata Cliff dengan gugup.

"Gak mungkin anjing liar, suara raungannya kencang banget. Seperti suara monster. ." Rick tertunduk, dia merasa ketakutan yang hebat.

Perbincangan itu selesai, Rick pamit pulang kemudian pergi membawa Karen pulang. Cliff juga pergi untuk tidur, penduduk yang lain juga mulai pulang. Tinggal Jack yang masih duduk terdiam, dia lalu keluar dari Inn ingin ke Farm milik Claire memastikan apakah tanaman yang ditanaminya baik-baik saja atau lebih tepatnya memastikan keadaan Claire baik-baik saja.

Suasana kota Mineral begitu sepi, tidak tampak lagi orang yang berkeliaran. Jack berjalan dengan santai, kepalanya menegadah ke atas melihat lautan bintang yang bertabur luas, alangkah indahnya ciptaan Tuhan. Mungkin kalau salah satu bintang menghujani bumi akan menewaskan seluruh penduduk kota Mineral dengan seketika, pikirnya.

Tak terasa Jack hampir sampai di Farm Claire, tapi belum sempat Jack melangkahkan kakinya dia mendengar sesuatu. Suara aneh dari Poultry Farm, Jack berpikir mungkin itu suara Popuri adik Rick yang sedang kelaparan lalu memakan ayam-ayamnya karena kata penduduk Popuri suka stress. Tapi dugaan Jack salah besar, suara itu berasal dari serigala besar yang sedang memakan ayam Poultry Farm. Taring runcing berdarah mencuat dari mulutnya, mengunyah habis kepala ayam yang masih hidup. Jack kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau raungan yang dimaksud oleh Rick adalah suara serigala yang lebih mirip monster. Jack mundur beberapa langkah, tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak ranting pohon, membuat perhatian serigala tertuju padanya.

"GRAWW!" serigala berteriak kencang lalu mendekati Jack.

Serigala mengangkat tangannya, dia bahkan sekarang berdiri di hadapan Jack. Tiba-tiba terjadi keanehan pada serigala, tubuhnya menyusut, meraung kencang. Tubuh serigala kini berubah menjadi tubuh manusia, berbaju dan bertopi kuning.

"Jadi kamu orang yang telah membunuh Cataxe dan Bearush," kata lelaki bertubuh kecil yang merupakan bentuk asli dari si serigala.

Jack kaget, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh manusia jejadian di depannya itu, yaitu dua binatang yang dibunuhnya.

"Aku Hoggy, akan membunuhmu!"

Bersambung.

Kayaknya tambah GaJe ajah yah ceritanya, haha tunggu chapter berikutnya. 


	6. Salah Tingkah

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 6: Salah Tingkah

Jack terpental jauh, sabetan cakar serigala tepat melukai punggungnya. Jack tidak bisa melawan, dia sama sekali tidak berdaya melawan si serigala. Apalagi dia tidak membawa senjata apa pun, tasnya tertinggal di Inn.

"Hahaha, ternyata cuma segini nyalimu yah! Berani sekali kamu telah membunuh kedua anak buahku!" bentak serigala jejadian lalu menendang perut Jack.

"Katakan, apa benar kamu yang membakar rumah Carter?" tanya Jack dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tendangan serigala jejadian.

"Hah! Rupanya kau tahu tentang bajingan itu, hahaha," serigala jejadian tertawa keras. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi pasti salah satu dari kami, haha."

Kami? Jack kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, dia tidak percaya ternyata masih ada monster lain selain serigala jejadian.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini!" Jack berteriak, dia kemudian berdiri meskipun darah tetap mengucur dari punggungnya.

"Kuat juga kau! Baiklah sebagai pesan terakhir, akan kuberi tahu siapa aku," kata serigala jejadian kemudian dia menjelma menjadi lelaki bertubuh kecil. "Namaku Hoggy, aku salah satu dari 7 peri penjaga hutan. Karena ulah Carter yang seenaknya saja menghancurkan hutan, rumah kami hancur. Dan sebagai balas dendam kami, seluruh penduduk kota ini akan kami bunuh! Kau duluan!"

Hoggy kembali berubah menjadi serigala, melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Jack yang masih mencoba berdiri tegak, dengan cepat Jack menghindarinya. Serangan demi serangan berhasil dihindari Jack, tapi dia kini terpojok.

"BRAAAK!" Pagar Poultry Farm hancur, cakar Hoggy menghancurkannya. Dia kebingungan mencari di mana Jack yang tadi tepat di depannya.

"Di sini!" teriak Jack yang sudah melompat ke arah Hoggy. Tangannya menggenggam kayu dari pagar yang dihancurkan Hoggy barusan dan menancapkannya tepat di mata Hoggy.

"GRAAAUU!" Hoggy berteriak keras, kayu Jack membuat bola matanya pecah.

Jack mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil kayu dari pagar dan mengayunkannya ke Hoggy. Tapi Hoggy menhancurkan kayu itu dengan satu cakaran. Jack tetap memegang kayu yang telah hancur itu, ujungnya yang runcing mengarah tepat ke arah jantung Hoggy.

"BRUUASH!" Semburat darah mengucur deras dari dada Hoggy. Jack diam, merasakan sakit akibat cakaran Hoggy tepat sebelum Hoggy menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

-x-

Lagi-lagi Jack harus berbaring di kasur yang ada di klinik. Dia menceritakan pertarungannya semalam pada Claire yang ketika dikabari bahwa Jack terluka parah, langsung melesat ke klinik. Awalnya Claire tidak percaya tapi melihat luka cakar yang ada di punggung Jack membuatnya benar-benar percaya. Claire merasa ketakutan, dia takut akan dibunuh oleh peri hutan yang lain.

Jack benar-benar menyesal, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengalahkan peri hutan, bahkan untuk mengalahkan Hoggy dia harus terluka seperti ini.

"Tapi syukurlah kamu masih hidup Jack," Claire mencium tangan Jack, air matanya membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Claire, aku gak akan membiarkan peri-peri itu melukaimu apalagi sampai membunuhmu," kata Jack memastikan kalau Claire majikannya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Iya, janji yah?"

"Iya aku janji akan selalu melindungimu Claire," kata Jack seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Awas yah kalau bohong, aku hajar habis-habis!" kata Claire membalas senyuman Jack lalu membersihkan air matanya, dia benar-benar senang Jack berjanji akan selalu melindunginya.

-x-

Jack berdiri menatap ladang milik Claire yang luas, tanaman lobaknya sudah mulai tumbuh tinggal menunggu panennya saja. Dia memperhatikan beberapa bangunan yang ada di Farm Claire, di sebelah selatan dekat sungai terdapat kandang ayam. Claire bilang dia ingin sekali menernak ayam tapi karena ayam di Poultry Farm habis dilahap Hoggy jadi Claire mengurungkan niatnya.

Sedangkan di sebelah utara ladang ada sebuah kandang sapi dan kambing yang tampak masih berdiri tegak, meskipun sudah tidak ada penghuninya namun terawat baik. Di samping kandang sapi ada kandang kuda, Jack masih ingat dulu dia pernah naik kuda milik kakeknya ketika masih kecil, tapi sekarang kandang tersebut sudah kosong. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kandang-kandang itu ada yang mengisinya, pikirnya.

"Hey Jack, kamu ngelamun lagi yah!" Claire tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Jack hampir pingsan. "Lagi ngelamunin apa?"

"Oh, itu aku hanya sedang memperhatikan kandang sapi yang di sana. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau di Farm ini ada sapi atau kambing, yah aku bisa mengurusnya nanti," kata Jack menawarkan jasanya.

"Dih, gak mau ah. Ntar kamu minta tambahan gaji lagi! Lagian uangku juga gak cukup," kata Claire memelas.

"Yah udah, aku ajah yang beliin," kata Jack lalu memegang kepala Claire. "Nona Majikan gak usah gaji saya untuk bulan ini, anggap ajah sebagai pelayanan awal."

"Dih kok gitu sih? Aku kan-"

"Udah gak apa-apa, uangnya ditabungin ajah yah?" kata Jack memotong perkataan Claire, tangannya lalu mengelus rambut pirang Claire.

"Iyaaah!" teriak Claire yang kini pipinya memerah.

-x-

Setelah memilih seekor sapi yang bagus dan sehat Jack lalu membayarnya. Barley merasa senang sekali sapinya ternyata masih laku dijual, dia lalu menawarkan makanan untuk sapi baru Jack itu. Jack tidak menolak tawaran pemilik Yodel Ranch tersebut, dia membelinya dengan porsi yang banyak. Dan setelah itu Jack membawa sapi dengan majikannya yang sedang enak menaiki sapinya.

"Ayo turun, udah sampai nih," kata Jack ketika dia sampai di Farm milik Claire.

"Eh, tapi susah. Bantuin!" pinta Claire manja.

"Ya udah, sini." kata Jack lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Claire memegang tangan Jack lalu mencoba turun tapi tiba-tiba sapi yang ditunggangi Claire lari membuat Claire jatuh dan. .

"BRUGGH!" Claire jatuh menindih Jack, mukanya tepat menghadap ke muka Jack. Dan untuk sesaat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Claire tersenyum, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, tubuhnya panas seolah demam dan mukanya pun langsung merah. Jack membalas senyuman manis Claire mukanya pun juga ikutan merah.

"Woy! Gak sopan tau kalau di luar! Mending di dalam ajah!" teriak seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang tak lain adalah Zack. "Maaf ganggu, saya cuma pengen ngangkut barang di kotak Shiping aja kok, hehe."

Jack dan Claire kaget, mereka segera bangun dan menjadi salah tingkah. Sedangkan Zack hanya bisa tertawa tapi tiba-tiba dia melayang jauh menabrak rumah Claire setelah diseruduk sapi barunya Claire.

"Se, sepertinya aku namai sapi itu Sapi Uduk saja," kata Claire kaget.

"Nama yang bagus," balas Jack singkat.

Bersambung.

Wah chapter ini GaJe dan Cabul banget! Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yah. Kalau masih ingin baca nanti saya lanjutin ke chapter berikutnya, tapi kalau nggak. . . . T.T 


	7. Panen

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 7: Panen

Sapi Uduk terlihat sangat senang dengan sarapan paginya, apalagi Jack menggosok badannya dengan sikat yang baru dibelinya dari Saibara, tukang pandai besi. Tak lupa Jack juga membeli tas yang ukurannya besar dan kuat sehingga dia bisa membawa barang dan peralatan yang lebih banyak, dia juga membeli keranjang untuk wadah hasil panen di super market.

Setelah selesai menggosok sapi Uduk, Jack lalu membawanya keluar kandang karena kata Barley jika cuaca dalam keadan bagus maka lebih baik membawa binatangnya keluar. Dan akhirnya sapi Uduk pun keluar dari kandangnya setelah keringat Jack terkuras habis. Jack lalu melanjutkan ke pekerjaan berikutnya, dia lalu mengambil keranjang yang ada di dekat rumah Claire. Dia sudah lama menunggu hari ini, hari memanen lobak. Hampir setengah ladang Claire dipenuhi oleh lobak yang siap dipanen, sisanya adalah rumput 500G yang dibelinya dari super market.

Jack memang tak tahu banyak tentang cara bertani dan berternak dia hanya belajar dari beberapa buku yang pernah dibacanya, tak jarang dia mampir ke perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar membaca buku. Jack sangat bersemangat dalam mengurus ladang milik majikannya itu, dia bahkan kerja sampai malam hanya untuk menanam bibit lobak bahkan ketika dia sakit masih tetap bekerja. Claire pun tidak segan-segan membantunya, majikannya yang cerewet dan manja itu memang mempunyai bakat bertani yang hebat. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya betah untuk tinggal di Farmnya.

Hampir setengah lobak yang ada di ladang sudah Jack panen tapi keranjangnya sudah penuh, dia lalu menaruh semua lobaknya ke kotak Shiping. Dengan begitu nanti sore dia akan dapat bayaran besar ketika Zack mengangkutnya, ya uangnya pun akan diberikan semua kepada Claire. Setelah selesai mengosongkan keranjangnya, Jack kembali memanen lobak-lobaknya. Tibalah dia pada lobak yang menurutnya cukup besar, Jack nenariknya tapi tidak bisa dicabut. Jack terus menariknya sekuat tenaga tapi tetap tidak bisa dicabut.

"Woy Jack lagi ngapain? Kok sampai ngotot gitu?" tanya Claire yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Ini, aku gak bisa nyabut lobak ini," jawab Jack sambil tetap menarik lobaknya.

"Hah? Masa' gitu aja gak bisa?" tanya Claire penasaran lalu dia mendekati Jack.

"Beneran, gak bisa dicabut!"

"Sini biar aku ajah yang nyabut," kata Claire, dia lalu menarik lobak tersebut tapi tetap tidak bisa tercabut. "Duh, susah yah! Hehehe," ujar Claire sambil tersenyum malu.

"Huh, dibilangin susah," ujar Jack jengkel.

"Eh, tapi lobak ini aneh yah. Coba lihat daunnya, beda dengan yang lain, kalau yang ini lebih panjang," kata Claire heran.

"Benar juga. Apa jangan-jangan ini lobak super yah jadi susah dicabut," kata Jack senang.

"Duh, mana ada!"

"Iya yah, hahaha," Jack ketawa sendiri.

"Aneh!" gumam Claire. "Ya udah, ayo kita tarik bareng-bareng ajah!" saran Claire.

"Ayo!" jawab Jack semangat.

Jack dan Claire lalu menarik lobak itu bersama-sama, mereka menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tampak jelas urat nadi di wajah mereka, keringat mereka pun bercucuran, menandakan bahwa dalam 3 detik lagi Claire akan berteriak.

"Waah cape! Jack, aku udah gak kuat lagi!" teriak Claire dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Iya, sama. Sialan lobak ini! Biar kupotong saja!" umpat Jack kesal, dia lalu mengambil sabit dari tasnya kemudian memotong salah satu daun lobak.

"SLASH!" Daun lobak terpotong dengan mudah tapi tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar Jack dan Claire bergetar, tampak Claire sudah mulai panik.

"BRUAAAH!" Lobak raksasa muncul dari tanah. Claire panik setengah mati lalu pingsan seketika sedangkan Jack hanya diam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wahh! Benar kan Claire! Ini lobak super! Asyikk!" teriak Jack senang lalu memeluk lobak raksasa tersebut.

"Beraninya kamu memotong daunku yah! Bagiku itu adalah nyawaku! Sekarang bersiaplah kau mati!" kata lobak raksasa.

Ternyata lobak raksasa mempunya mata dan mulut yang lebar yang sekarang siap untuk melahap Jack.

"Sial!" seru Jack lalu melompat menghidari serangan lobak raksasa.

Lobak raksasa ikut melompat, bahkan lompatannya lebih tinggi daripada Jack dan menghantam tubuhnya.

"DUAAKH!" Tubuh Jack terhimpit keras, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Lobak raksasa melompat lagi, kali ini lebih tinggi. Jack dengan sisa tenaganya berdiri lalu berlari. Jack berhasil menghindari Lobak raksasa tapi tubuh Jack dihantam keras oleh puluhan lobak kecil.

"Huahaha, rasakan serangan Turnip Bomb-ku!" Ternyata lobak kecil tadi berasal dari mulut lobak raksasa.

Jack terkapar tidak berdaya, serangan lobak tadi membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk. Lobak raksasa mendekati Jack, membuka mulutnya lebar bersiap menembakkan puluhan lobak.

"ZRAAANG!" Sabit Jack mengenai Lobak raksasa tepat sebelum menembakkan lobaknya.

"Hahaha, percuma saja! Tubuhku sekeras baja, serangan seperti ini gak akan mempan!" kata Lobak raksasa, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak tergores.

Jack kaget, tidak percaya sabitnya tidak mempan sedikitpun. Serangan lobak kecil kembali dilancarkan, kali ini Jack menghindarinya dengan mulus.

"Sial! Kalau begitu akan kubunuh duluan perempuan itu!" Lobak raksasa berbalik bersiap menembakkan bom lobaknya pada Claire yang pingsan.

"BRAKKK!" Jack memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, dia menahan seluruh bom lobak yang mengarah ke Claire dengan tubuhnya.

"Ugh! Aku gak akan biarkan siapapun melukai Claire! Aku pasti akan melindungimu Claire!" teriak Jack keras. "Hey lobak bodoh! Bersiaplah untuk mati!"

Jack berlari ke arah Lobak raksasa, dengan cepat dia menyabetkan sabitnya.

"CRAAACK!" Sabit Jack retak, serangannya sama sekali tidak melukai Lobak raksasa.

"BRUAAAGH!" Lobak raksasa menembakkan ratusan bom lobaknya tepat ke arah Jack yang berdiri di depannya dan membuat Jack terpental jauh.

"Hahaha, aku bilang percuma kan! Serangan seperti apapun tidak akan melukaiku! Kau jadi mati kan! Hahaha," tawa Lobak raksasa senang.

Jack tidak bergerak, tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan darah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Lobak raksasa mendekati Jack, memastikan kalau Jack telah mati. Kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Claire berniat menghabisinya juga. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar bersiap untuk menembakkan ratusan Bom lobak.

"Lobak bodoh! Aku bilang kan gak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Claire," teriak Jack yang sekarang berdiri menarik daun Lobak raksasa.

"Hah! Bagaimana kamu bisa berdiri? Aku sudah pastikan kalau sudah mati tadi," tanya Lobak raksasa ketakutan.

"Bodoh, aku hanya memakan lobakmu yang berawana merah tadi! Hey, bukankah tadi kau bilang daun ini nyawamu kan? Kalau begitu akan kutebas nyawamu!"

"ZRAASH!"

"AAAAARGGH!" Daun di kepala Lobak raksasa tertebas membuat Lobak raksasa berteriak keras.

Jack mundur beberapa langkah, Lobak raksasa berguling-guling tidak karuan kemudian melompat tinggi.

"DUAAAARHH!" Lobak raksasa meledak keras menjadi ratusan lobak kecil dan terjadilah hujan lobak.

Claire yang dari tadi pingsan bangun, dia terbangun karena beberapa lobak menimpa kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa heran melihat hujan lobak dan ratusan lobak yang ada di ladangnya.

Bersambung.

Saya bingung mau bilang apa di sini :o chapter ini gaje banget :(

Silver Jack : Makasih banyak. Iya, maksud saya tuh Jack. Karena tadinya lupa warna rambut Jack tuh apa, belum lagi buatnya pakai hp jadi ribet. Hehehe :D 


	8. Sesuatu yang dicari

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 8: Sesuatu yang dicari

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa mencarinya di gua dekat air terjun," kata seorang kakek tua yang mempunyai kumis dan jenggot putih.

"Baiklah pak Saibara, asalkan sabit ini bisa utuh kembali," ujar Jack pada kakek tua yang bernama Saibara.

Jack lalu pamit pada Saibara, dia meninggalkan rumah sang pandai besi yang berdekatan dengan Poultry Farm.

"Jack tunggu dulu!" panggil seorang pemuda berkaca mata.

"Oh Rick, ada apa?" tanya Jack.

"Ini ada sedikit hadiah untukmu, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mengalahkan Serigala jejadian," ujar Rick, lalu memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi satu lusin telur kepada Jack.

"Wah terima kasih banyak yah Rick," kata Jack senang.

"Iya sama-sama. Eh, kemarin pane-"

"Kaaak Riiickkk!" Perkataan Rick terhenti ketika seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu yang membawa pisau tajam berteriak keras.

"Gawat! Aku pergi dulu yah Rick!" pamit Jack, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Rick yang kebingungan. "Duh, Popuri kumat lagi," gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jack tiba di Farm Claire, dia lalu menghampiri Claire yang sedang ngobrol dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan berkumis lebat.

"Jadi perbaikan rumahnya bisa selesai dalam tiga hari. Wah, terima kasih yah paman Gotz!" kata Claire.

"Iya tentu saja," jawab lelaki bertubuh besar yang bernama Gotz, kemudian mengambil gergaji dan palu dari kotak perkakas yang dibawanya.

"Eh, Jack!" teriak Claire yang baru menyadari kalau Jack memperhatikannya. "Kamu bawa apa tuh?" tanya Claire seraya menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa Jack.

"Oh, ini telur ayam dari Rick. Buat kamu ajah," jawab Jack kemudian memberikan bungkusannya ke Claire.

"Wah makasih banyak yah Jack! Kamu baik deh!"

"Mmm yah, aku pergi dulu yah!" pamit Jack kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Claire sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"Eh Jack mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Claire.

"Ke gua dekat air terjun!" jawab Jack tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, mukanya masih merah. "Perempuan aneh! Dapat uang banyak dari hasil panen malah buat benerin rumah, huh!" gumam Jack kesal.

-x-

Jack berjalan dengan santai ketika dia melewati hutan tempat dia bertarung dengan Kucing besar dulu. Sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar dia berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa mengobati luka dan memulihkan tenaga dengan cepat pasalnya ketika dia bertarung kembali dengan Kucing besar luka Kucing besar sembuh dengan cepat, mungkin ada sebuah obat ajaib.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin! Ini cuma kolam air panas biasa ajah, May!" kata seorang kakek tua yang berjenggot putih panjang ketika Jack sampai di air terjun.

"Lho kirain ini kolam ajaib kek! Kalau gitu kan aku bisa cepat gede terus nikah sama Stu!" ujar gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang memakai Kimono.

"Duh dasar bocah! Masih kecil pikarannya nikah ajah!" kata Kakek tua marah.

"Lho Kakek Barley, May, kok ada di sini?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Oh, Jack! Ini saya lagi berendam di kolam air panas, May cuma lagi nemenin saya aja," jawab kakek tua yang bernama Barley.

"Iya tuh kak Jack! Kakek udah tua juga masih minta ditemenin ajah! Malu dong!" kata May, cucu Barley.

"Eh diam lu anak kecil! Pengen dikurung di kandang sapi?" bentak Barley kesal.

"Wah jangan! Ntar Moomoo hamilin aku lagi!" teriak May kencang.

"Duh, kenapa di tempat begini harus ketemu ama kakek cucu OOC sih!" umpat Jack kesal lalu masuk ke dalam gua yang berada di dekat air terjun.

"OOC tuh apa kak Jack? Orang-orang Cabul yah?" tanya May penasaran.

"Kamu yang cabul!" jawab Barley lalu melempar gayung dan ember ke May.

"Adaaww!"

-x-

Jack memandangi isi gua dengan bingung, yang dia lihat hanyalah batu yang berserakan di mana-mana. Dia lalu mengamati batu yang ada dan baru menyadarinya kalau batu tersebut adalah batuan yang melapuk akibat panas bumi dan kemungkinan besar ada isinya di dalamnya. Jack lalu mengambil palu yang ada di tasnya lalu menghantam batu tadi dengan palu.

"CRACK!" Batu pecah dan terlihat sebuah benda di dalamnya.

Junk ore, itulah benda yang Jack dapat. Sebuah batuan tidak berguna yang berasal dari sampah yang melapuk. Jack cepat-cepat membuangnya lalu mencari kembali batu yang akan dihancurkan, pekerjaan tersebut dilakukannya berkali-kali. Jack berhasil menemukan beberapa Junk ore dari batu yang dihancurkannya yang kemudian langsung dia buang, bahkan beberapa batu tidak ada isinya sama sekali, cuma batu biasa.

Tibalah dia pada sebuah batu yang ukurannya agak besar dan setelah dihancurkan dia menemukan sebuah Copper ore, sebuah batu yang laku kalau dijual. Tapi bukan batu itu yang ingin Jack cari, dia mencari sebuah batu yang dimaksud oleh Saibara.

Tak terasa semua batu yang ada di dalam gua sudah dihancurkannya semua, Jack mulai kebingungan ke mana lagi mencari batu tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan buku yang pernah dia baca di perpustakaan Mary kalau di dalam gua itu terdapat tangga rahasia menuju kolam keramat. Jack sama sekali tidak percaya pada saat membacanya, tapi sekarang dia mulai sedikit percaya ditambah lagi dengan omongan May mengenai kolam ajaib pengabul permintaan.

Jack lalu mengambil cangkul yang ada di tasnya. Tas barunya itu mampu menampung berbagai macam benda yang berat dan tajam setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Jeff ketika dia membelinya di super market.

"SRUUKK!" Jack menggali tanah yang berada di dekatnya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tangga yang dicarinya.

Jack menggali lagi di bagian yang lain, kali ini dia menemukan sebuah rumput berwarna hitam dan karena penasaran dia memakannya.

"HUEEEKK! Gak enak banget!" kata Jack sambil memuntahkan rumput yang dimakannya barusan. "Tapi kok pegal-pegalku jadi hilang yah, hahaha."

Setelah puas tertawa Jack lalu melanjutkan menggali.

"SRATT!" Tanah yang digali Jack bergetar, tampak sebuah tangga menuju ke bagian bawah gua.

Dengan hati-hati Jack menuruni tangga tersebut dan tibalah dia di sebuah tempat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan gua yang berada di atasnya bahkan batu yang ada di sekitarnya lebih banyak. Jack pun kembali menghancurkan batu-batu yang ada.

Tiga Copper ore yang Jack dapatkan dan bebarapa Junk ore yang langsung dibuangnya setelah menghancurkan semua batu yang ada. Karena tidak ada lagi batu yang bisa dihancurkan, Jack kembali menggali tanah di sekitarnya. Dan setelah beberapa kali menggali dia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah rumput hitam, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan rumput yang sebelumnya. Rumput hitam ini mempunyai akar.

Jack ingin menarik rumput hitam tersebut tapi dia trauma dengan kejadian Lobak raksasa sehingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk menariknya.

"BRUAAK!" Rumput hitam menarik Jack lalu melemparkannya ke dinding gua.

Rumput hitam tiba-tiba muncul di dekat kaki Jack lalu dengan cepat melemparnya sehingga menabrak kembali dinding gua. Jack berteriak kesakitan, dia lalu berdiri menghindari rumput hitam yang siap menarik kakinya. Namun rumput hitam kembali muncul dan menarik kaki Jack.

"Sial! Kuhabisi kau!"

Bersambung.

Chapter ini selesai dengan GaJe! Saya minta maaf kalau fic saya mengecewakan :'( 


	9. Untukmu

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 9: Untukmu

"ZHAAT" Jack memotong Rumput hitam yang menarik kakinya dengan kapak.

Sebuah akar muncul dari tempat Rumput hitam, mengarah dengan cepat ke Jack dan menggoreskan luka di mukanya. Jack terpental jauh, akar Rumput hitam kembali mengincarnya. Dengan cepat kapak di tangan Jack memotong akar tersebut. Tapi beberapa akar muncul kembali dan meluncur ke arah Jack.

"ZRAAT!" Semua akar terpotong oleh kapak Jack tepat sebelum akar-akar tersebut mengenai Jack.

"ARRGGH!" Sebuah akar besar menyerang Jack dari bawah membuat Jack menghantam atap gua.

"Hahaha! Kena kau!" teriak Jack senang.

Jack melayang cepat ke bawah, kapaknya membelah akar besar yang tadi menyerangnya. Tanah gua bergetar keras, retakan terjadi di mana-mana dan tepat ketika Jack menyentuhkan kakinya, lantai gua runtuh. Dengan cepat tangan Jack berpegangan pada akar yang telah terbelah menjadi dua.

Setelah runtuhan lantai gua berhenti, tampaklah monster sebenarnya yang menyerang Jack. Sebuah semak-semak yang penuh dengan rumput hitam dan akar.

"SYUUUT!" Sebuah akar mengarah ke Jack, Jack melompat ke arah dinding lalu memantul ke arah semak-semak.

"ZRAAAKKK!" Kapak Jack membelah semua rumput dan akar yang ada di depannya.

Jack mundur, mengambil cangkul yang berada di belakangnya lalu berlari ke semak-semak yang telah mengarahkan puluhan rumput hitam dan akar ke Jack.

"ZRASH!" Jack melempar kapaknya dan membelah semua rumput di depannya dan dengan cangkulnya menghantam semua akar yang mengganggu.

Jack semakin mendekati semak-semak mencari titik yang ampuh untuk melancarkan serangannya. Semak-semak membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan ratusan akar kecil ke Jack. Jack tak bisa menghindar, tubuhnya kini terjerat akar. Semak-semak menggerakkan akarnya sehingga membuat Jack menghantam dinding gua dengan cepat lalu melemparnya ke atas dan membantingnya.

Entah berapa darah segar yang dimuntahkan Jack kini tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Pengelihatannya mulai tidak jelas, samar-samar dia melihat lobak berwarna merah berada di dekatnya.

Sebuah akar meluncur ke arah Jack bersiap menghabisi nyawanya.

"ZRAACK" Serangan akar terhenti tepat setelah Jack meninjunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Jack berlari mengambil cangkulnya, serangan akar dan rumput hitam tak henti-hentinya menyerangnya tapi semuanya dapat dihindari oleh Jack. Jack menggali tanah di sekilingnya sambil tetap menghindari serangan semak-semak.

Jack berlari dengan cepat menuju semak-semak lalu menghantamkan cangkulnya bertubi-tubi. Serangan Jack sama sekali tidak mempan, semak-semak balas menyerang dengan akarnya. Jack terpental setelah dihajar dengan keras oleh akar semak-semak, Jack memegang akar semak-semak tepat sebelum ditarik kembali membuatnya meluncur dengan cepat ke semak-semak.

Semak-semak membuka mulutnya lebar, Jack melemparkan sesuatu yang langsung melayang masuk ke mulut semak-semak dan dengan cepat Jack melepaskan pegangannya pada akar semak-semak. Jack berlari menjauhi semak-semak yang menyerangnya dengan puluhan akar dan ratusan rumput hitam dan tepat sebelum semua serangan mengenainya Jack masuk ke dalam lubang yang digalinya tadi yang ternyata sebuah tangga turun.

"DUAAAARRHH!" Ledakan keras terjadi, gua berguncang dengan keras dan dalam beberapa detik berhenti.

Jack keluar dari lubang yang digalinya.

"Rasakan Junk ore yang kulempar tadi! Gak akan ada tumbuhan yang mampu memakan sampah seperti itu! Hahaha." tawa Jack senang. "Hey, itu dia benda yang kucari!"

-x-

Hari sudah malam ketika Jack keluar dari dalam gua, dia keluar dengan cara memanjat dinding gua karena atapnya hancur akibat ledakan keras. Jack baru menyadari kalau hari sudah malam, dia ingin segera pulang tetapi Jack memutuskan untuk berendam di air panas yang tadi siang dipakai oleh Barley.

Setelah berendam Jack merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa segar dan seluruh lukanya sembuh meski tidak semuanya, ternyata air panas dapat menyembuhkan lukanya dan itulah alasan mengapa Kucing besar bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

Jack lalu meninggalkan pemandian air panas dan berancana untuk pulang ke Inn tapi singgah dulu ke Rumah Claire untuk memastikan majikannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" Jack mengetuk pintu rumah Claire, menunggu apakah pemiliknya sudah tidur atau belum.

Setelah lama menunggu, Jack akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena Claire sudah tidur. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba pintu rumah Claire terbuka, Jack menengok.

"Siapa yah?" tanya Claire dari balik sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ini aku, Jack," jawab Jack pelan.

"Hmm.." Claire diam sesaat dengan muka yang masih ngantuk. "Ah Jack!" teriak claire yang mendadak membuka matanya.

"Iya, lama nih sadarnya, huh," kata Jack lalu mengelus rambut Claire yang pirang.

"Hehehe, maaf tadi habis tidur sih," ujar Claire malu-malu.

"Ah, berarti saya ganggu yah. Maaf,"

"Eh, gak kok! Gak ganggu beneran! Malah seneng."

"Hah?"

"Ah, gak apa-apa, hehe. Eh, eh tadi darimana ajah? Aku cariin!"

"Tadi pas siang kan dah bilang pengen ke gua dekat air terjun. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah iya lupa! Hee, gak apa-apa kok, cuma.."

"Cuma apa?"

"Cuma.. Ah iya bentar."

Claire masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengambil sesuatu, sebuah bungkusan.

"Ini untukmu Jack, hehe," kata Claire sambil menyerah bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Iya, makasih. Wah apa isinya?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Eh jangan dibuka dulu! Ntar ajah kalau udah di Inn tuh! Yah? Yah?"

"Iyaah. Ya udah kalau gitu aku pulang dulu."

"Iya.."

Jack lalu pergi tapi belum jauh Claire memanggilnya.

"Jack tunggu!"

"Eh, kenapa Claire?"

"Jangan benci aku yah.."

"..., iya! Gak bakal kok! Tenang ajah, hehe."

"Iya, kalau gitu cepetan pulang. Hati-hati di jalan! Daah!"

"Iya!"

"BLAAM" Pintu rumah Claire ditutup.

"Huh, dasar cerewet," gumam Jack. "Tapi manis dan cantik juga sih, hehe."

-x-

Jack masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, terlihat Cliff dan Gray yang sudah tertidur pulas. Tak sengaja Jack melihat kalender yang ada di dinding kamarnya, tak terasa sudah dua minggu dia berada di kota mineral. Besok adalah hari ke 15-nya. Sebelum Jack tidur, dia membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Claire tadi.

"Wah asyik! Kue coklat!"

Bersambung.

Wah ini benar-benar chapter terjelek :'(  
>Silahkan kritik dan flames-nya ditunggu. <p>


	10. Perbaikan

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 10: Perbaikan

Jack melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga Inn, matanya yang masih mengantuk mencari-cari kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum Jack membuka pintu kamar mandi pemuda bertopi kuda datang mendorongnya.

"BLAAM!"

Gray langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya.

"Topi kuda! Buka pintunya! Hey mau aku perkosa Mary?" ancam Jack sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandi.

"BRAAK!" Pintu kamar terbuka, Gray keluar kemudian mencengkeram baju Jack.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Mary! Atau dalam 3 detik kamu gak akan bernafas lagi!" ancam Gray dengan mata yang menyeringai.

"Ah iya, kalau gitu lepasin dong?" pinta Jack dengan senyuman paksa.

"Huh!"

"BLAMM" Jack buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tak lupa menguncinya dengan gembok anti maling tepat setelah Gray melepaskan tangannya.

"Woy bajingan! Buka pintunya hoy! Atau ku perkosa Mary?" ancam Gray menirukan gaya Jack sembari menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandi.

"Sok ajah!" jawab Jack singkat.

"Waaah!" Gray menangis bahagia karena Jack mengijinkannya.

"Woy Gray! Ngapain kamu gak pake celana sambil nangis-nangis depan WC cowok? Namamu ganti jadi Gay yah?" tanya Doug, pemilik Inn.

"Wuaah!" Gray kini menangis malu, dia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi tidak mengenakan celana dan Ann yang sedang memperhatikannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah Gray, maaf celanamu tadi gak sengaja masuk ke closet! Jadi bau deh!" seru Jack dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dan terdengarlah suara tangisan indah Gray.

-x-

Claire sedang asyik bermain-bermain bersama Miw kucingnya, ketika Jack datang ke Farmnya. Jack lalu menghampiri Claire tapi baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah, Claire langsung berdiri dan melempar Miw ke Jack.

"Jaaaaackk! Dari mana ajah kamu? Tau gak sih udah jam berapa sekarang?" omel Claire dengan suaranya yang keras.

"A.. Anu, ta..di di.. Aaaaaaah!" Jack berteriak histeris ketika Miw mencakar mukanya dan Claire menghajar perutnya.

"Tadi apa?" tanya Claire kesal.

"Ta..di, di Inn rebutan kamar mandi ama topi kuda, makanya lama," ujar Jack kesakitan.

"Bohong!"

"Benaraaaaa..nn!" teriak Jack, setelah dihajar kembali oleh Claire.

"Tau gak sih jam berapa sekarang? Jam 10! Waktunya nonton sinetron, dahh!" kata Claire sambil tersenyum geli.

"Heeh?" Jack kaget, wajahnya mengucurkan darah akibat cakaran Miw.

"Wah, malah bengong? Cepat tuh kasih makan Sapi uduk, terus bersihkan ladang, kalau sudah semua ajak Miw jalan-jalan yah!" ujar Claire lalu menyerahkan Miw kepada Jack.

"Iya."

"Tenang aja, nanti aku beri-"

"Berikan kue lagi?" tanya Jack senang, memotong perkataan Claire.

"Beri pukulan lagi!"

"Waah!" Jack berteriak ketakutan lalu segera masuk ke kandang sapi.

"Padahal mau aku beri ciuman! Tapi gak jadi ahh," gumam Claire seraya menutupi mukanya yang merah.

-x-

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, Jack pergi membawa Miw jalan-jalan. Dia sempat menengok ke rumah Claire, melihat apakah majikannya masih marah atau tidak. Tapi melihat ekspresi Claire yang menakutkan Jack langsung lari kalang kabut.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Jack berhenti untuk menarik nafas dan beristirahat sejenak dengan Miw yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Tanpa disadari Jack berhenti tepat di depan rumah Saibara, tiba-tiba Jack ingat kalau dia ingin memperbaiki sabitnya. Dia lalu memasuki rumah tersebut.

Di dalam rumah, Saibara sedang menempa sebuah besi yang menyala sambil memberikan nasihat atau lebih tepatnya omelan pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, pemuda bertopi UMA.

"Selamat datang, Jack!" sambut Saibara yang baru menyadari Jack masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hey topi terbalik, ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya pemuda bertopi UMA yang tak lain adalah Gray.

"Gray? Kamu yang lagi ngapain di sini?"

"He? Apa aku gak boleh berada di rumah kakekku?"

Jack kaget, dia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Gray adalah cucunya Saibara.

"Diam kau Gray! Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" bentak Saibara.

Gray marah, dia lalu melanjutkan menempa. Jack hanya bisa diam melihat hubungan yang tidak harmonis antara kakek dan cucu.

"Ada perlu apa Jack?" tanya Saibara.

"Ah, tentang yang waktu itu. Aku sudah menemukkan batu yang bapak minta," jawab Jack, lalu menyerahkan sebuah batu berwanrna biru kepada Saibara.

"Oh, Mystril ore. Jadi kamu mau memperbaiki sabit yang rusak itu?"

"Iya, ini sabitnya," Jack lalu menyerahkan sabitnya yang retak.

"Biayanya 1000G, kira-kira dalam 3 hari akan selesai,"

"Iya baiklah," ujar Jack sembari memberikan uang biaya perbaikan.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang,"

"Iya, permisi," pamit Jack lalu keluar dari rumah Saibara, bersama Miw yang masih mengikutinya.

Jack baru menyadari kalau Miw adalah kucing kecil yang diselamatkannya di hutan saat bertarung dengan Kucing besar, lalu Claire merawatnya dan memberi nama Miw. Kalau dari namanya Miw lebih mirip seperti nama kucing perempuan, kucing yang berbulu belang putih perak ini mungkin bisa berteman akrab dengan kucing milik Ann. Jack lalu berinisiatif untuk membawa Miw menemuinya, dia segera pergi ke Inn.

Sebelum tiba di Inn, Jack dipanggil oleh seorang perempuan berambut panjang, dia lalu mendekati perempuan tersebut.

"Ada apa Karen?" tanya Jack pada Karen, perempuan berambut panjang.

"Anu, aku cuma mau tanya. Apa benar kamu yang melawan monster yang memakan ayam Poultry Farm?" tanya Karen.

"Iya, benar. Memang kenapa?"

"Ahh, gak apa-apa kok! Terima kasih," jawab Karen, lalu segera masuk ke rumahnya.

Jack hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah Karen yang aneh. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Hai Jack, sedang apa?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang berpakaian rapih.

"Oh, pak Jeff. Aku sedang mengajak jalan-jalan kucing ini," jawab Jack seraya menunjuk Miw.

"Wah lucu sekali!" ujar Jeff, pemilik supermarket.

"Bapak sendiri dari mana?"

"Saya tadi dari Klinik, memeriksakaa-"

"ZLEBBB!" kata-kata Jeff terhenti ketika sebuah akar menusuk jantungnya dari belakang.

Darah segar mengalir dari jantung Jeff yang tersembul keluar dari tubuhnya. Jack hanya diam, dia memandangi akar yang menusuk jantung Jeff yang berasal dari sebuah pohon yang berdaun lebat.

"Hahaahaha, rasakan itu manusia bodoh! Kau memang tak pantas untuk hidup," kata Pohon berdaun lebat, kemudian menggerakkan akarnya hingga melempar Jeff.

"BRAAAKK!" tubuh Jeff yang terlempar menabrak supermarket hingga menggoreskan noda darah di dindingnya.

"Berikutnya kau!" kata Pohon berdaun lebat yang mengacungkan akarnya ke Jack.

Tiba-tiba pintu supermarket terbuka, Karen keluar dari dalamnya.

"KYAAAA! AYAAAAHH!"

Bersambung.

Chapter ini selesai, silahkan dicaci maki ajah kalau berkenan. 


	11. Terbelah

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 11: Terbelah

Jack melompat mundur menghindari akar yang siap mencabik tubuhnya. Sebuah akar yang lebih besar mengarah ke arah jantungnya, dengan cepat Jack menunduk lalu menebasnya dengan kapak.

"ZRACK!" Kapak Jack menghantam akar tetapi tidak menggoreskan luka sekecil pun akibatnya tubuh Jack terpental setelah akar yang lain menghajarnya.

Jack mendaratkan kakinya setelah tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh. Musuhnya, Pohon berdaun melancarkan kembali serangan akar-akar yang siap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Jack lalu melompat, mengayunkan kapaknya dan menghantam sebuah akar.

"BRAAKK" akar tadi menabrak tanah, Jack segera bersembunyi di balik akar tersebut tapi akar yang lain menghajar tubuh Jack tepat di perutnya.

Akar yang dihantam Jack bergerak kembali dan memukul wajah Jack hingga semburat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Belum sempat dari mulut Jack berhenti, sebuah akar menarik kakinya lalu menghantamkannya ke tanah.

"BRUAAK!" Darah kembali bercucuran dari mulut Jack ditambah sebuah pukulan dari akar yang lain mendarat di punggungnya menambah banyak darah yang keluar.

"Hahaha, hadapilah ajalmu itu anak muda!" kata Pohon berdaun lebat yang dari tadi menggerakkan akar-akarnya.

"Diam! Aku gak akan mati di sini! Aku akan melindungi Claire!" teriak Jack yang sedang mencoba berdiri.

"Ternyata kau masih kuat berdiri, baiklah aku akan mempercepat ajalmu!" ujar Pohon berdaun lebat lalu meluncurkan akarnya yang besar ke Jack.

"DUAAAK!" Akar besar menghantam Jack lalu mengangkatnya ke atas, membuat tetesan darah Jack membasahi akar besar.

"SHAATT!" Jack mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari akar besar yang mengangkatnya dan barulah setelah lepas Jack melompat ke arah Pohon berdaun lebat seraya mengayunkan kapaknya.

"Dan aku akan membelah tubuhmu!" teriak Jack keras.

"ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!" beberapa daun dari Pohon berdaun lebat menancap di tubuh Jack dan membuatnya jatuh bebas ke tanah.

"BRUUKK!" Tubuh Jack menghantam tanah, darah kini mengalir dengan deras dari berbagai luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya daunku? Enak? Hahaha! Mau akar lagi?" tanya Pohon berdaun lebat kemudian mengayunkan akarnya ke Jack.

"BRAAAK!" Tubuh Jack menyemprotkan darah segar ke mana-mana, matanya putih kosong dan mulutnya menganga penuh dengan darah.

-x-

"Di mana ini?"

"Kenapa semuanya gelap?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ke mana semua orang?"

"Arrgh!"

"Kakek? Kenapa kakek ada di sini? Kenapa kakek gak jawab?"

"Kakek! Kakek jangan pergi kek! Kakeeek!"

"Kenapa ini? Darah? Luka? Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku? Tidak!"

"Ahh, hangat.."

"Claire?"

"Maafkan aku Claire? Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Claire! Kamu jangan pergi Claire!

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tunggu aku Claire! Claire! Clairee!"

"Claaaiiirreee!"

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu!"

-x-

"Ah, di mana ini?"

Jack membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau Pohon berdaun lebat akan menancapkan akarnya tepat di Jantungnya.

"BRUAAAK" Akar Pohon berdaun lebat menghantam tanah sesaat setelah Jack menghindar.

"Hah? Kau masih bisa menghindari seranganku?" tanya Pohon berdaun lebat.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi Jack langsung menebas akar Pohon berdaun lebat tadi dan sukses membuatnya terpotong.

"Aaaahh! Kenapa kau bisa memotong akarku? Awaa-"

Sebelum Pohon berdaun lebat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Jack terlebih dahulu memotong akarnya dan membuat Pohon berdaun lebat meraung kesakitan lalu mengarahkan seluruh akarnya ke Jack.

"SHAT! ZRAK! CRAAK!" Dalam hitungan detik, Jack berhasil menebas semua akar yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Aaahhh! Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau!" teriak Pohon berdaun lebat marah lalu melayangkan dahannya yang penuh dengan daun.

"CRAAKK!" Jack mundur satu langkah, tangannya menebaskan kapaknya ke dahan Pohon berdaun lebat tepat sebelum menyentuhnya.

"Kurang ajar! Awas! Akan kucincang dagingmu! Terimalah serangan daun belatiku!" seru Pohon berdaun lebat lalu menembakkan daun-daun yang ada di kepalanya ke Jack.

"ZRASH! ZRASH! ZRASH! ZRASH!" Daun-daun Pohon berdaun lebat menabrak tanah tepat setelah Jack melompat mundur beberapa meter.

"Hah! Kau menghindari seluruh serangan daunku? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" Pohon berdaun lebat kembali menembakkan daun-daunnya, kali ini dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"TRANG! TANG! TANG! TRANG!" Jack menghalau semua daun Pohon berdaun lebat dengan cangkul yang baru diambilnya dari tasnya yang terlempar jauh.

"Mustahil! Be..benar-benar mustahil! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku ini Timid! Aku peri hijau penjaga hutan!" teriak Pohon berdaun lebat kencang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Giliranku," kata Jack lalu berlari ke Pohon berdaun lebat.

Akar-akar Pohon berdaun lebat melayang dengan cepat ke Jack dan dengan mudah dapat ditebas olehnya dengan tetap berlari. Dahan Pohon berdaun lebat kembali mengarah ke Jack dan kali ini Jack melompat naik ke atasnya lalu kembali berlari dengan cepat ke Pohon berdaun lebat dan ketika sudah dekat Jack melompat mengayunkan kapaknya.

"ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!" Puluhan daun Pohon berdaun lebat menancap di tubuh Jack yang penuh luka dan darah tepat sebelum Jack mengayunkan kapaknya.

"BRUKK!" Jack jatuh, darahnya mengucur deras.

"Hahaha! Tebasanmu tadi tidak mempan! Hahaha! Rasakan nikmatnya daunku! Hahaha! Sampai jumpa anak mu-"

"KRAAAACK!" Pohon berdaun lebat terbelah dua.

"Sudah kubilang, kan! Aku akan membelah tubuhmu!" ucap Jack lirih, lalu menutup matanya.

-x-

"Terima kasih, Jack."

"Kakek?"

"Jaga Farm dan Claire baik-baik."

"Iya, kek!"

-x-

Sedikit demi sedikit Jack membuka matanya, dia melihat bidadari, wajahnya cantik, manis, imut, lucu dan rambutnya pirang, Claire.

"Jack? Jack! Jack! Kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Claire histeris.

"Ah, Claire?"

"Jack! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga! Huaaaa," tangis Claire pecah.

"Iya, Claire."

"Huaaaa, maafkan aku Jack udah mukul kamu! Udah nyakitin kamu! Huaaa.."

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok. Udah, jangan nangis lagi yah?"

"Gak mau! Huaa!" tangis Claire bertambah kencang, dia lalu memeluk Jack.

"Aduh, sakit Claire," rintih Jack karena lukanya tersentuh oleh Claire.

"Biarin! Jaaaack, huaaa!" pelukan Claire bertambah kencang.

"Iya, aku kangen," ucap Jack lalu mengelus rambut Claire, rambut pirangnya.

"Aku juga."

Bersambung.

Duh, kenapa chapter ini akhirnya jadi cabul sih! 


	12. Gubrak

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 12: Gubrak

"Hah? Jadi aku udah pingsan selama itu Dokter?" tanya Jack tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau sudah pingsan selama 5 hari. Dan selama itu Claire menjagamu di Klinik ini," jawab seorang lelaki berwajah dingin dan memakai sebuah stetoskop.

"Mmm," Jack termenung.

"Kenapa kau Jack?" tanya Dokter bingung.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok," ujar Jack. "Gara-gara aku pingsan, mungkin Claire menelantarkan peternakan," gumamnya.

Trent, dia adalah dokter muda yang membuka klinik di kota Mineral ini yang dibantu oleh Elli. Dia mempunyai sikap yang dingin, tapi menurut Jack dia mempunyai sifat yang baik hati.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan pak Jeff dan Karen?" tanya Jack.

"Jeff sudah meninggal dan dikuburkan. Sedangkan Karen sangat shock sekali melihat ayahnya yang meninggal secara tragis, padahal Jeff baru saja berobat di sini," jelas Trent.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau monster pohon akan menyerangnya. Andai saja aku bisa menyadarinya, sial!" sesal Jack.

"Sudahlah Jack, itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi.."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan siapa yang membunuhnya."

"Iya. Hah? Bagaimana dengan Miw?"

"Miw?"

"Iya, kucing belang kecil."

"Oh, maksudmu kucing kecil itu. Kalau kucing itu sih baik-baik saja, sudah aman di rumah Claire."

Jack lalu menengok ke arah Claire yang sedang asyik mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya menggosip dengan Elli.

"Dasar cewek," gumam Jack.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kucing itu," kata Trent memberi tahu.

"Aneh kenapa Dok?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Begini, waktu itu aku sedang melakukan sebuah penelitian untuk membuat sebuah obat baru yang mujarab, ampuh dan hebat tapi gak lebay. Tiba-tiba saja kucing kecilmu masuk ke dalam klinik lewat pintu yang lupa ditutup oleh Jeff. Awalnya kukira kucingmu itu ingin makan sambil nonton TV, padahal aku sendiri gak punya TV jadi gak tahu berita terkini, gak bisa nonton anime lagi, terus juga gak ada makanan untuk kucing, adanya paling formalin, boraks ama pewarna makanan dan obat-obatan terlarang dan lagi ak-"

"Yah udah gak usah curhat," potong Jack kesal.

"Tapi ternyata kucingmu ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Dia menggit bajuku lalu menarikku, tapi aku takut kucingmu kena rabies makanya segera aku cuci bajuku besoknya," jelas Trent.

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya udah bajunya bersih lagi," ujar Trent sambil menunjukkan pakaian putihnya.

"Katanya ada yang aneh?" tanya Jack kesal.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Oke, kita lanjutkan. Ternyata kucingmu memberitahukan kalau kau sedang bertarung dengan monster pohon. Kulihat tubuhmu penuh dengan luka, maka cepat-cepat aku selesaikan obat yang kubuat tadi, sementara itu kucingmu sedang enak-enaknya main dengan Elli," kata Trent, lalu menengok ke arah Elli.

Terlihat Elli sedang tertawa dengan Claire, mereka berdua terlihat senang.

"Dasar cewek!" gumam Trent.

"Terus gimana lagi Dok?" tanya Jack yang penasaran.

"Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan obat itu lalu cepat-cepat aku memasukkannya ke dalam suntikan. Awalnya aku ingin menyuntikkan langsung kepadamu tapi karena monster yang bertarung denganmu gede banget jadi aku ketakutan lalu kuputuskan untuk menyuntikkannya dari jauh. Aku segera naik ke lantai atas tapi kulihat kau sudah tidak bergerak lagi, tubuhmu penuh dengan darah. Akhirnya aku melemparkan suntikan obat tadi dan tepat menancap di punggungmu yang robek," jelas Trent panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya mengapa waktu itu tubuhku terasa segar lagi! Wah makasih banyak yah Dok!" kata Jack berterima kasih.

"Ah, iya sama-sama."

"Tapi Dok, kok rasanya anget yah?"

"Hah? Hangat?"

"Iya, anget gitu? Enak deh, hehe."

"Ah iya! Kalau gak salah kucingmu sempat mengencingi obat itu!"

"GUBRAK!"

-x-

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu yah Dok," pamit Jack pada Trent ketika dia berada di depan pintu Klinik.

"Iya, hati-hati lukamu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh," saran Trent.

Jack mengangguk. "Hey Claire kamu gak mau pulang?" tanya Jack pada Claire yang masih mengobrol dengan Elli.

"Gak, aku masih pengen ngobrol ama Elli. Kamu duluan ajah yah!" sahut Claire seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya udah aku duluan!" Jack lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Jack," cegat Trent. "Aku akan mulai menjual obat itu, namanya Turbojolt dan juga menjual obat berkhasiat penunda rasa lapar yaitu Bodigizer! Tenang ajah gak ada kencingnya kok," kata Trent mempromosikan obatnya.

"Iya, tapi jangan mahal-mahal!" larang Jack lalu pergi meninggalkan Klinik.

Tak jauh dari Klinik, Jack melihat salah satu pintu rumah terbuka. Keluarlah seorang anak kecil berambut hitam seperti mangkuk.

"Halo kak Jack!" sapa anak kecil tadi.

"Oh, halo Stu," sapa Jack.

"Kak Jack dari mana?" tanya Stu.

"Dari Klinik," jawab Jack.

"Oh, habis ngapain?"

"Hmm, dirawat."

"Kirain habis sunat."

"Gak mungkin! Saya udah sejak kecil disunat, ntar habis lagi."

"Duh, barangkali pengen dipanjangin. Oh, iya di sana ada pak Dokter?"

"Iya, ada."

"Ada stetoskopnya?"

"Ada."

"Ada buku catatan hutangnya?"

"Hmm, ada."

"Ada kak Elli?"

"Ada."

"Ada kak Claire?"

"Ada."

"Ada May, calon istriku?"

"Gak ada! Ngapain sih nanyain yang gak penting?"

"Cuma pengen nanya ajah. Ah iya kak Jack, aku tadi pagi ngeliat sesuatu yang aneh lho!"

"Hah, apa?"

"Gini nih, tadi pagi kan aku mau nyari serangga, rencananya sih mau ditangkap terus dijual tapi aku putuskan untuk ikut jadi peserta sabung ayam. Nah aku nyarinya di belakang hutan bekas rumahnya Bos Carter. Tapi pas lagi nyari tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak. Kukira itu kak Karen ama kak Rick yang lagi 18++ atau May yang lagi pipis, jadi aku beranikan diriku untuk mengintipnya. Tapi ternyata.."

"Apa?"

"Ternyata.."

"Ternyata apa?"

"... Ternyata apa?"

"Ternyata aku juga gak tahu."

"GUBRAK!"

-x-

Jack membuka matanya, dia kaget dan baru sadar kalau dia pingsan di depan rumah Elli.

"Sial, awas nanti Stu sialan!" umpat Jack kesal.

"Woy, kenapa kamu tiduran di jalan?" tanya seorang lelaki berhidung panjang dan bermuka lonjong memakai baju polisi.

"Ah, pak Harris. Maaf tadi gak sengaja pingsan," kata Jack lalu bangun dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Oh, aku kira kau diserang oleh orang aneh itu," kata Harris, polisi berhidung panjang.

"Orang aneh?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Iya, baru-baru ini ada orang aneh yang mencurigakan berkeliaran di sini," jawab Harris. "Dia memakai baju memakai berwarna-warni. Beritahu aku kalau kau bertemu dengannya, akan kutangkap dia lalu kujebloskan ke bui. Barangkali dia adalah teroris terkenal dan termahsyur di seluruh pelosok dunia. Nanti kan aku bisa dapat uang banyak jadi bisa buat kantor polisi di sini lalu merekrut semua orang di sini menjadi polisi semua. Hey Jack mau ke mana?" tanya Harris pada Jack yang telah melangkah pergi. "Awas ada kulit pisang!"

"GUBRAK!"

-x-

Jack berjalan tertatih-tatih, setelah tiba di rumah Claire dia langsung duduk di depan pintu. Tepat seperti dugaannya, ladang Claire terbengkalai.

"Woy! Kamu yang di sana!" terdengar teriakan seseorang.

Jack menoleh ke arah teriakan tersebut, tampak seorang lelaki yang memakai topi dan baju berwarna-warni dan sebuah kaca mata hitam.

"Ah, dia mirip orang aneh yang dikatakan pak Harris! Jangan-jangan dia teroris!" gumam Jack terkejut.

"Hey? Mengapa kau diam saja anak muda? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Kau tak tahu namaku? Aku ini baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu? Ingin berkenalan denganku? Yah, Won nama asliku? Sudah tahu sekarang? Ingin tahu pekerkajaanku? Artis? Bukan? Penjahat? Apalagi? Guru? Kurang cakep yah? Pengamen? Terlalu ganteng kan? Pedagang? Benar sekali yah? Aku perantau? Datang kesini mencari untung? Yah benar, terkejut? Aku menjual banyak barang? Tertarik? Asal beli yah? Gak gratis? Iya lah kan jualan? Hah kamu siapa? Aku gak kenal? Rumahmu di man-"

"DUAAKK" Jack memukul lelaki aneh tersebut hingga darah di hidungnya mencair.

"Sial! Hari ini aku ketemu banyak orang aneh! Dokter lebay, bocah setress, polisi narsis dan sekarang pedagang girang. Masih ada yang lain?" tanya Jack dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"SRAASH!" sekelebat bayangan melintas di depan Jack dan mendarat tepat di depannya, seekor ayam besar.

"KRAUK!" Ayam tersebut memakan kepala pedagang yang hidungnya hancur akibat pukulan Jack.

"SRAASH!" Ayam tadi mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang meninggalkan tubuh pedagang yang menyemburkan darah.

"Sekarang tinggal ayam terbang pemakan kepala," kata Jack santai.

Bersambung.

Chapter yang kebanyakan ngobrol, dibuat gara-gara stress mikirin laptop, pc, tas, buku dan gambar di tv rusak! :(

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Kemungkinan saya akan jarang update karena mau fokus untuk UN dulu, maaf ya :) 


	13. Melayang

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 13: Melayang

Jack berlari dengan cepat menuju hutan mengejar sesosok makhluk yang terbang di depannya. Makhluk tersebut terbang dengan sayapnya yang besar, ukuran tubuhnya sebesar manusia dewasa, mempunyai kuku yang panjang di kakinya dan paruh yang dipenuhi dengan gigi yang tajam menyerupai seekor ayam, tepatnya seekor Ayam Terbang.

"Woy tunggu, dasar pembunuh!" teriak Jack.

Ayam Terbang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jack dan terus terbang menyusuri hutan.

"Sial! Kalau gak segera dihentikan akan kabur!" umpat Jack lalu mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke Ayam Terbang.

"BLETAK!" Kepala Jack berdarah karena batu yang dilemparnya ke Ayam Terbang tersapu sayapnya dan berbalik menghajar Jack.

"Awas kau yah! Nanti aku goreng!" gerutu Jack sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Jack menaikkan kecepatannya dan berlari tepat di belakang Ayam Terbang lalu dengan cepat melompat dan mengayunkan kakinya ke arah -maaf- pantat Ayam Terbang.

"GUSRAK! BLAK!" Tendangan Jack membuat Ayam Terbang tersungkur menabrak pohon di depannya dan membuatnya kejatuhan sarang lebah disusul dengan buah serta pohonnya juga beberapa benda aneh lainnya.

"PETOKRUYUKRUYUUK!" Ayam Terbang marah, kini pandangannya tertuju pada Jack yang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Jack mengambil kapak dari tasnya mengincar Ayam Terbang yang mengarahkan sayapnya ke wajah Jack membuat Jack harus menunduk lalu melompat untuk menebaskan kapaknya ke leher Ayam Terbang.

"ZRASH!" Sebuah tebasan berhasil menggoreskan luka di perut Jack yang ternyata berasal dari kibasan sayap Ayam Terbang.

Akibatnya tubuh Jack melayang dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya dan membuat Jack tertunduk lemas. Ayam Terbang yang langsung berlari ke Jack kini membuka lebar mulutnya untuk menyantap Jack yang berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter. Sayapnya dikepakkan ke depan memastikan buruannya mendapat angin segar sebelum menemui ajalnya.

"BRAAK!" Ayam Terbang mendongkak ke atas dan membanting tubuhnya setelah pukulan dari Jack menghantam dagunya tepat sebelum Ayam Terbang mengunyah Jack.

Jack berdiri memanfaatkan kesempatan di depannya dengan mengayunkan kapaknya ke perut Ayam Terbang yang mencoba bangun.

"ZRASH! DUAHK!" Jack berhasil membuat luka permanen di perut Ayam Terbang tepat sebelum dia terlempar jauh terkena sabetan sayap Ayam Terbang.

Darah segar menggenang di tempat Jack tersungkur dengan luka sayatan lebar yang masih baru di tubuhnya. Melihat lawannya yang sekarat tak lantas membuat Ayam Terbang membiarkannya begitu saja, Ayam Terbang mengambil kapak yang digunakan Jack melukainya dan dalam hitungan detik berada di ambang paruhnya.

"DUAAKH!" Sebuah pukulan melayang dan mendarat tepat di perut Ayam Terbang membuatnya memuntahkan kembali kapak Jack.

"Bodoh! Jangan dimakan! Nanti aku mati!" teriak Jack yang berdiri tak sempurna menahan gejolak kesakitan yang dideritanya.

Ayam Terbang hanya diam, memandangi Jack yang sedang merangkak-rangkak untuk mengambil kapak yang penuh air liurnya.

"BRUMM!" Kaki Ayam Terbang menghantam tubuh Jack yang langsung melantunkan senandung kesengsaraan, kuku-kukunya yang lebih tajam daripada silet membuat suara senandung Jack bertambah kencang.

"AAAAAAHH!"

Bait terakhir senandung dapat diselesaikan Jack dengan baik, matanya yang basah dan tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah menunjukkan betapa hebatnya rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Tubuhnya melemas, tak mampu untuk menarik nafas, angannya dipenuhi rasa ingin bebas, hasratnya menginginkan tubuhnya lepas, merindukan petualangannya di dunia yang luas.

"ZRAAAHSS!" Darah menyemprot deras dari sekujur tubuh Jack.

Sebuah botol menggelinding dari tas yang Jack pakai. Botol berisi cairan berwarna putih suram dan kental dengan bau yang mungkin sudah anda kenal. Jack menyadari hal itu, dia ingat kalau itu adalah botol yang berisi cairan yang sangat berharga.

"Belum saatnya aku mati! Aku harus melindungi Claire! Melindungi seluruh penduduk kota! Tak akan kubiarkan monster-monster brengsek ini menghancurkan kota ini!" batin Jack.

Tanpa panjang lebar, dengan sisa tenaganya Jack mengambil botol berisi cairan berharganya itu lalu meminumnya tanpa ketahuan atau memang sudah ketahuan Ayam Terbang yang membuka mulutnya lebar bersiap menyantap kepala Jack untuk kesekian kalinya.

"KRAUK!" Ayam Terbang dengan cepatnya memakan kepala Jack tapi lehernya seakan ingin pecah akibat pukulan keras dari Jack membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak kesakitan atau lebih tepatnya berkokok kesakitan.

"KRUKRUYUURYUUK!"

Sebuah pukulan dari Jack kembali bersarang di leher Ayam Terbang dan kali ini disusul dengan tendangan yang berhasil menghajar kakinya dan hilanglah keseimbangan makhluk berkaki dua ini. Sebelum tubuh Ayam Terbang menyentuh tanah sebuah tebasan dihadiakan kepadanya dan membuat luka cukup dalam di kepalanya dan langsung saja semburan darah terjadi.

"SHAAT!" Sayap Ayam Terbang menyentuh Jack tepat sebelum dia mengayunkan kembali kapaknya mengakibatkan Jack harus terhempas jauh.

Kejadian semburan darah tadi membuat amarah Ayam Terbang pada puncaknya. Matanya yang kini tinggal satu memancarkan perasaan dendam yang teramat dalam. Dan dimulailah serangan balasan Ayam Terbang yang membuat Jack harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali setiap kali dia menghindari sabetan sayap Ayam Terbang. Melihat lawannya yang mampu menghindari setiap serangan yang diberikannya membuat Ayam Terbang harus mundur dan mengambil keputusan untuk menentukan serangan berikutnya yang ampuh membuat Jack langsung mampus. Ayam Terbang mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang rendang lalu mengarahkan -maaf- pantatnya ke Jack yang bersiap menebasnya.

"DUAAR!" Ledakan keras terjadi membuat keaadan di tempat pertarungan antara petani melawan ayam dipenuhi asap tebal.

Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat Ayam Terbang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan Jack yang gosong.

"Sialan kamu ayam edan! Ngapain tadi? Kentut gak bilang-bilang! Awas kau yah!" gerutu Jack kesal.

Ayam Terbang kembali terbang rendah dan mengarahkan pantatnya ke Jack dan keluarlah sebuah telur yang meluncur dengan cepat ke Jack membuat Jack menghindar.

"DUAAR!" Ledakan kembali terjadi ketika telur Ayam Terbang menyentuh tanah.

Jack terdiam melihat kejadian tadi, kini dia tahu kalau serangan yang membuatnya gosong berasal dari telur Ayam Terbang. Ayam Terbang kembali melakukan pose menembakkan telurnya dan dalam sekejap membuat Jack berlari menjauh, tapi dengan cepat Ayam Terbang terbang mengejarnya sambil menembakkan telurnya.

Jack menghidari semua telur Ayam Terbang sambil tetap berlari mencari tempat yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Sebuah telur mengarah ke kepalanya dan dengan cepat Jack melompat ke kiri tapi sebuah telur kembali membidiknya dan membuat Jack harus melakukan gerakan salto yang berakhir dengan sebuah tebasan kapaknya yang berhasil memotong kaki Ayam Terbang. Ayam Terbang jatuh kesakitan, Jack lalu melompat seraya mengayunkan kapaknya ke kepala Ayam Terbang.

"CRAAAACK!" Ayam Terbang menggigit kapak Jack sebelum Jack berhasil menamatkan hidupnya dan membuat kapak Jack harus hancur akibat gigitannya.

"DUAAAR!" Dengan cepat Jack meledak setelah telur Ayam Terbang menyentuhnya, tubuhnya kini melepuh akibat kerasnya daya ledak telur tadi.

Jack terhuyung-huyung lalu menabrak pohon dan jatuh sedangkan Ayam Terbang bangkit kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Bersambung.

GaJe! Maafkan saya kalau chapter ini lebay dan jorok. Sebenarnya chapter ini udah selesai dibuatnya tapi karena hilang sendiri (maklum nulis dan nge-save-nya di hp) jadi harus tulis ulang! Maafkan saya, silahkan flame saja ): 


	14. Temanku

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 14: Temanku

Jack masih tersungkur, tubuhnya yang melepuh mengeluarkan asap, menarik perhatian Ayam Terbang yang tak jauh lagi akan menyantapnya. Kapak yang dipakai Jack untuk menyerang kini telah hancur, tenaganya untuk melawan telah terkuras habis dan lukanya menganga di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Jack harus tetap tersungkur. Tapi keinginannya untuk melindungi seluruh penduduk kota masih tetap ada dan itulah yang kini membuat Jack bangun dan kembali menyerang.

Ayam Terbang menembakkan telurnya ke Jack yang langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon dan membuatnya terpental setelah pohonnya hancur akibat telur tadi. Mengambil kayu serpihan pohon, Jack lalu memburu Ayam Terbang menghantamnya meskipun berkali-kali terkena sabetan sayapnya tapi Jack terus menyerangnya tak peduli tubuhnya hancur, tak peduli nyawanya melayang dia akan terus melindungi kota ini.

"JLEEP! BRUUSH!" Jack menancapkan kayu yang dipegangnya di luka yang ada di perut Ayam Terbang, membuatnya meraung-raung dan menyemprotkan semburan darah dari perutnya.

Jack melompat dan dengan cepat tangannya menarik leher Ayam Terbang dan membuat Ayam Terbang terbang tinggi dengan Jack yang tetap berpegangan pada lehernya. Ayam Terbang terbang dengan cepat menuju Fram Claire, melihat itu Jack langsung memukul kepala Ayam Terbang sehingga Ayam Terbang kesakitan dan mendadak terbang merendah dengan cepat ke arah ladang.

"BRUAAAK!" Ayam Terbang menghantam tanah ladang dan menghancurkan tanaman ketimun yang akan panen.

Sedangkan Jack menceburkan dirinya ke sungai tepat sebelum Ayam Terbang menghantam ladang.

"Huh, untung aku berhasil melompat! Dengan begini luka di tubuhku bisa bersih," kata Jack yang masih berada di sungai.

Jack lalu naik ke permukaan, melihat Ayam Terbang yang masih tersungkur setelah menghancurkan seluruh tanaman ketimun yang dia tanam dengan susah payah membuat Jack marah besar. Jack lalu mencari alat untuk menghabisi Ayam Terbang sebelum dia kembali bangun, dia teringat kalau palu dan cangkulnya ada di dalam rumah Claire. Jack segera berlari menuju rumah Claire yang sekarang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Tetapi rumah Claire sendiri terkunci, yang berarti Claire masih belum pulang.

"Sial! Dasar cewek itu! Awas aja kalau pulang, aku jamin dia gak bakal perawa-"

"KRUUKURYURUYUK!" Ayam Terbang bangun dan meraung atau lebih tepatnya berkokok sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Aaaaan! Gawat! Senjata yang tersisa tinggal. . . Sabit! Iya, aku akan mengambilnya, tunggu yah!" seru Jack lalu pergi meninggalkan Farm Claire.

Jack berlari menuju rumah Saibara, dia baru ingat kalau sabitnya sudah selesai diperbaiki tetapi ketika tiba di sana.

"Terkunci? Gawat, sepertinya sudah tutup. Waah, tolong buka pintunya! Pak Saibara buka pintunya!" teriak Jack sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Saibara dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba dari balik jendela rumah Saibara muncul seseorang.

"Woy! Ribut ajah! Kakek lagi gak ada sekarang!" teriak orang tersebut.

"Eh, Gray! Emang ke mana pak Saibara?" tanya Jack.

"Dia lagi berobat ke klinik, katanya sakit giginya kambuh. Tapi tumben kamu gak manggil saya topi kuda?" tanya Gray.

"Ah, iya kan nama aslimu Gray!"

Gray hanya diam.

"Kalau gitu cepat buka pintunya terus ambilin sabit punya saya, Gray," pinta Jack.

"Gak mau ah!"

"Lah kenapa?"

"Kamu seenaknya aja merintah aku!"

"Wah kan lagi ada monster yang nyerang saya! Terus siapa lagi yang mau saya suruh, cuma kamu kan yang lagi ada di dalam."

"Ah, iya benar juga yah! Hahaha. Tapi kamu pasti bohong, mana mungkin ada monster!"

"Wah beneran kok! Lihat ajah nih muka saya banyak luka gini buktinya, ayo cepetan Gray buka pintunya!"

"Bohong!"

"Bener!"

"Bohong!"

"Bener!"

"Bohong!"

"Bener!"

"Bohong!"

"Bener!"

"BOHONG!"

"KRUKRUYUKYURUUK!"

Tiba-tiba Ayam Terbang muncul dan bersiap memakan Jack.

"Bener kan! Huwaa! Cepat buka pintunya Gray!" teriak Jack histeris.

"Gak mau!" jawab Gray.

"Wah jangan gigit! Waaah! Gray tolong!" teriak Jack mencoba menghindari gigitan Ayam Terbang.

"Woy! Kamu harus janji gak akan ganggu Mary lagi!" Gray berteriak kencang.

"Baiklah! Aku janji!" jawab Jack.

"Kamu juga gak boleh pergi ke perpustakan sebelum saya izinkan! Atau nanti kubunuh kau!" ancam Gray.

"Iya! Kalau gitu cepat buka pintunya!"

"Duh, beneran ada monster, gimana nih," batin Gray ketakutan.

"Gray kenapa gak dibuka pintunya!" Jack berteriak sambil tetap menghindari serangan Ayam Terbang.

"Pokoknya gak mau! Emang siapa kamu nyuruh-nyuruh akyu?" tanya Gray dengan lantang.

"Aku ini Jack! Temanmu!" jawab Jack.

"Teman?"

Gray terperanjat, tubuhnya gemetaran, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memanggil dirinya, sesuatu yang siap untuk menghancurkan hatinya yang telah lama membeku, belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Teman, itulah kata yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Teman?"

"Dia menganggapku teman?"

"Seumur hidup baru sekali ini ada orang yang menganggapku teman."

"Orang yang selalu aku anggap musuh utama itu ternyata menganggapku teman!"

"Aaah!"

"Betapa bodohnya aku!"

"Orang yang selalu aku musuhi benar-benar membutuhkanku sekarang!"

"Sedangkan aku?"

"Aku hanya bisa diam menyaksikannya teraniaya!"

"Aah!"

"Maafkan aku Jack!"

"Aku akan membantumu, temanku!"

Gray lalu segera mengambil sabit yang diminta Jack, sabitnya yang telah selesai diperbaiki. Gray lalu membuka pintu rumah dan keluar. Tapi Gray ketakutan, dia takut kalau monster ayam tadi akan menyerangnya lalu membunuhnya. Tapi Jack, temannya kini berjuang mati-matian di depannya. Dan sudah diputuskan, dia akan membantunya, Gray akan membantu temannya, Jack.

"Jack, terima ini!" teriak Gray lalu melempar sabit yang dipegangnya ke Jack.

Ayam Terbang melirik ke arah Gray dan kini sasaran utamanya adalah Gray.

"Hey ayam bodoh! Jangan ganggu temanku! Asal kau tahu lawanmu bukan dia! Tapi aku!" seru Jack yang langsung membuat Ayam Terbang berhenti dan terbang mendekati Jack.

Jack mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya. Sementara itu Ayam Terbang juga bersiap menembakkan telurnya. Jack lalu melompat ke Ayam Terbang.

"Mystril Scythe Attack!"

"ZRAASH!ZRAASH!ZRAASH!ZRAASH!ZRAASH!" Jack melepaskan sabetan sabitnya dan berputar di udara mencabik-cabik Ayam Terbang mengakibatkan cipratan darah tersiram ke segala arah.

"ZROOOSHH!" Darah menyemprot dari seluruh tubuh Ayam Terbang dan langsung terbelah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

Jack jatuh, kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya kabur, tiba-tiba dia melihat Gray.

"Terima kasih, Gray," kata Jack lemas.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih Jack, karena kau telah menyadarkanku, teman," kata Gray sambil menitikkan air. "Huwaah! Maafkan aku Jack! Huwaaah!"

"Cengeng!"

Bersambung.

Aduh, ada yaoinya. Maaf yah cuz buatnya ngebut sama yang chapter 13 sampai tengah malam, ngantuk banget. 


	15. Dari Air

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 15: Dari Air

"Hey Elli, kemarilah."

"Ada apa Dok?"

"Lihat itu. Pasien langganan kita sudah bangun."

Jack membuka matanya dan melihat seorang dokter dan perawat yang sedang tertawa kecil kepadanya.

"Hah? Dokter! Elli! Di mana ini?" tanya Jack yang langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Di mana lagi kalau bukan rumah keduamu," jawab Trent santai.

"Aah, di klinik lagi," gumam Jack lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tiga hari yang lalu Gray membawamu ke sini, dia bilang kau habis bertarung dengan monster ayam. Apa benar?" tanya Trent penasaran.

"Iya benar, aku bertarung dengannya karena ayam itu membunuh seorang pedagang," jawab Jack lesu, dia mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu.

"Oh, tapi kenapa tubuhmu sampai bisa melepuh seperti itu? Aku sampai kesulitan mencari obat untuk menyembuhkannya," tanya Trent kembali.

"Monster ayam itu bisa menembakkan telur yang bisa meledak. Tapi, obat di dalam botol yang Dokter berikan waktu itu benar-benar mujarab. Aku meminumnya saat monster ayam hampir membunuhku. Makasih banyak Dok!"

"Ah, sama-sama, obat itu kan aku buat dengan seluruh kekuatan hatiku dan segenap kepintaranku dan kerajinanku tak lupa dengan kegantenganku dan ke sok cool-an yang telah kumiliki sejak dilahirkan dari rahim ibu tercinta sehingga berhasil menciptakan obat mujarab yang sangat ampuh dan berkhasiat untuk mengobati berbagai luka dalam maupun luar dengan sangat cepat tepat dan akurat menginspirasiku untuk memberinya nama Turbojolt! Tak lupa juga terima kasihku kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan kesempatan untuk menuturkan isi hatiku yang sedang gundah gulana dicampur senang gembira ditambah sedikit bumbu galau dan ayam go-"

"Siapa yang nanya!" teriak Jack kesal.

"Maaf Jack, aku cuma mengetesmu apakah sudah sehat atau belum," kata Trent berkaca-kaca.

"Hueek! Eh, tapi kok tumben Claire gak ada yah, ke mana dia Dok?" tanya Jack sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tuh, di situ!" jawab Trent seraya menunjuk Claire yang sedang tidur di kaki Jack.

"Ahh, Jack cayang! Kok pingcan aghy cih? Huuh! Claire khan jadyi kecepian! Cebel!" kata Claire yang ternyata sedang mengigau.

"Eeh, pantes dari tadi kaya lagi dielus-elus bidadari," kata Jack yang memuncratkan darah dari hidungnya. "Wuaaaaah!"

"Asyik, sapi uduk panggang," igau Claire sambil mengunyah kaki Jack.

-x-

"Wah, hebat! Rumahmu sekarang jauh lebih besar, Claire!" ujar Jack terkagum-kagum melihat isi rumah Claire.

"Hehehe, nih juga kan berkat kamu Jack karena telah memanen lobak waktu itu," balas Claire dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Heh? Kamu kenapa Claire, kok wajahmu merah sekali? Sakit?" tanya Jack yang kaget melihat wajah Claire yang merah.

"Ng-nggak kok! Aku gak sakit, cuma sedikit pusing ajah, hehe," jawab Claire sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Ah iya, kemarin pak Zack mencarimu. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Penting? Memang apa Claire?"

"Entahlah aku sendiri gak tahu. Kamu pergi ajah ke rumahnya di pantai."

"Iya, nanti kalau udah selesai aku ke sini lagi. Eh, tapi.."

"Tapi apa Jack?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah menghancurkan kapak milikmu, hehe."

"Apa? Jaaaack! Awas kamu yah! Gajimu gak bakal aku bayar bulan depan! Dan jangan harap bisa keluar dari sini sebelum aku 'sesuatuin' kamu!"

"Hwaaa!"

-x-

Akhirnya Jack keluar juga dari rumah Claire setelah beberapa penyiksaan kejam dari majikannya membuat kepalanya benjol-benjol. Jack memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke rumah Zack mengingat hari sudah sore, dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke pantai.

"Hey Jack!" panggil seseorang ketika Jack melintasi rumah Saibara.

"Ah, hey Gray," balas Jack.

"Wah, kelihatannya kamu benar-benar sudah sembuh Jack, syukurlah," ujar Gray.

"Iya, hehe." Jack hanya tersenyum melihat Gray yang sekarang ramah padanya.

"Oh iya, ini aku sudah memperbaiki kapakmu yang hancur," kata Gray kemudian memberikan kapak yang ia pegang pada Jack.

"Wah padahal kapak ini sudah hancur, hebat kau Gray! Kapak ini mirip seperti baru lagi, bahkan diperbaiki dengan Mystril ore. Terima kasih banyak yah Gray!" seru Jack tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Gray dengan apa.

"Berterima kasihlah pada adikku, Ann. Dia yang menemukannya sewaktu pergi ke air terjun," kata Gray mencoba menutupi rasa malunya karena pujian Jack.

"Iya, aku pasti akan menjodohkan adikmu dengan Cliff. Ah Gray, aku permisi dulu ingin ke rumah Zack, daah!" pamit Jack.

Gray hanya bisa melongo melihat Jack yang lari kalang kabut sehingga menabrak Rick dan secara tidak atau memang sengaja menginjak kacamatanya yang masih menempel di wajahnya disertai OOC (Omongan-omongan Cabul) dari Duo OOC (Orang-orang Cabul) Barley dan May yang langsung dibalas oleh teriakan melengking hebat dari gadis kurang normal Popuri yang baru saja selesai menyemir rambutnya dengan cat pink membuatnya diomeli oleh ibunya dengan kata-kata "Cucok bro!" sambil menjambak rambut putranya itu.

-x-

Semilir angin pantai membelai lembut wajah pemuda yang babak belur akibat bacokan tongkat Harris ketika melakukan reka adegan penabrakan tragis tadi. Tangannya menggenggam daun pintu rumah Zack yang tak sengaja lepas ketika mencoba menariknya. Hatinya diliputi berbagai rasa yang membuatnya hanya bisa melongo menatap laut.

"Ahh, kemana perginya Zack yah, perahu botnya gak ada. Apa jangan-jangan dia minggat yah," batin Jack menerka-nerka keberadaan orang yang mencarinya.

Deburan ombak dan sapuan angin laut menyapa Jack, membuat rasa sakit di wajahnya seakan pudar. Tatapannya tertuju pada burung kecil yang sedang bermain-main di tengah laut, mencari makan dengan menunggu ikan yang loncat. Suatu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan seekor burung kecil, tapi tak menyurutkan niat sang burung kecil mencari santapannya. Dia mencoba terbang menjauhi permukaan laut dan menunjukkan kebolehannya menyelam ke air untuk tidak kembali ke permukaan.

"Tinggal nunggu bangkainya ajah, hahaha," tawa Jack lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"BRAASH!" Seekor burung camar besar muncul dari permukaan air di depan Jack membuatnya kaget.

"Hahahaha! Mati kau!" seru Burung Camar lalu segera terbang menubruk Jack.

"BRAAKK!" Jack terpental dan menabrak rumah Zack.

Burung Camar kembali menyerang Jack yang mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan tanpa segan kakinya menendang tubuh Burung Camar yang langsung memuncratkan cairan berwarna kuning dan membuat tanah yang terkena cairan tersebut meleleh. Jack mengambil ancang-ancang, tangannya yang menggenggam kapak siap ditebaskan sebelum akhirnya terlempar akibat paruh Burung Camar menancap di perutnya.

"ZRSSH!" Perut Jack mengalirkan darah merah setelah paruh Burung Camar dicabut.

"Hahaha! Masih belum mati? Baiklah akan kutunjukkan pertunjukan kematian untukmu!" kata Burung Camar lalu membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan cairan berancun.

Jack masih sempat menghindari serangan cairan berancun tapi sebuah tubrukan dari Burung Camar membuatnya harus memuntahkan darah.

"ZRASH!" Sebuah sabetan kapak berhasil membuat luka di tubuh Burung Camar.

"Jangan kau anggap aku bisa mati dengan mudah!"

Bersambung.

Duh maaf kalau chapter ini jelek cuz pusing banget pas buatnya, mau gimana lagi bentar lagi UN. 


	16. Mencariku

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 16: Mencariku

Pasir berterbangan tak tentu arah, angin laut berhembus dengan kencangnya, suasana pantai yang terkesan tenang kini menjadi mengerikan karena menjadi tempat pertarungan antara petani dengan burung.

"Kurang ajar kau!" seru Burung Camar yang marah.

Burung Camar mundur lalu dengan cepat terbang menyerbu Jack yang sudah siap menebaskan kapaknya. Tapi Burung Camar menukik ke atas sehingga membuat Jack mundur beberapa langkah karena terkena hempasan Burung Camar. Untuk sesaat Jack tidak bergerak karena menutupi matanya tapi sayangnya Burung Camar sudah berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari wajahnya.

"ZRASH!" Kibasan sayap Burung Camar membuat luka yang lebar di pipi Jack, darah pun langsung mengucur.

"Awas kau yah!" seru Jack lalu segera menebaskan kapaknya.

"SRUUSH!" Kapak Jack terlepas begitu saja setelah kibasan sayap Burung Camar melukai tangannya dan tanpa butuh waktu lama dibalas oleh pukulan dari kepala Jack membuat Burung Camar harus menghantam tanah.

"DRAAKK!" Tendangan dari kaki Jack mengincar kepala Burung Camar yang begitu saja menghilang setelah sayapnya menorehkan luka baru di perut Jack yang menganga.

Jack tersungkur menahan keluarnya semprotan darah dari perutnya, momen ini langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Burung Camar yang terbang bebas untuk melakukan manuver 180 derajat ke tanah tepatnya ke punggung Jack.

"CRASH!" Burung Camar menabrak dengan kerasnya membuatnya harus terbang mundur karena yang ditabraknya adalah kapak yang dipegang Jack yang langsung ditebaskan ke perutnya.

"BROOSH!" Semburan darah dari perut Burung Camar menghujani tubuh Jack yang bersiap melakukan serangan balasan.

"Mati kau!"

"ZSSSH!" Sebuah gelombang angin yang berasal dari tebasan kapak Jack melayang ke Burung Camar dan menebas tubuhnya.

Tapi serangan Jack sama sekali tidak mengenai sasarannya karena Burung Camar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Mencariku?" Burung Camar yang berada di belakang Jack menghantam punggungnya membuat Jack memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan seketika tubuhnya mematung.

Burung Camar lalu melepaskan paruhnya yang menancap di punggung Jack yang langsung mengeluarkan semburat darah merah dari luka di punggungnya itu.

"Hahaha! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau kira kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanku? Asal kau tahu pertunjukanku baru saja dimulai!" seru Burung Camar lalu membuka paruhnya.

Jack yang masih mematung tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya bergerak lagi dan tanpa disadari semburan cairan kuning mengarah ke tubuhnya.

"Aku kembalikan!" teriak Jack, dengan cepat membalikan badannya lalu menebaskan kapak yang dipegangnya ke cairan kuning dan membuat cairan tersebut mengarah kembali ke Burung Camar.

"AAAARGH!" Cairan kuning menyemprot ke seluruh tubuh Burung Camar, asap menyelimuti tubuhnya yang melepuh dan mulai meleleh.

Jack melompat mundur bersiap mengambil sesuatu tapi tangannya terkena gigitan. Seekor Burung Camar bertengger di belakang Jack dan paruhnya menggigit tangan Jack. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tabokan dari sayap Burung Camar menghantam tubuh Jack serta membuatnya harus merintih kesakitan karena telah menyemprotkan darah dari perut dan wajahnya yang robek.

Sesaat kemudian Jack jatuh, pasir disekitarnya basah karena dipenuhi tetesan darahnya. Untuk beberapa saat yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bayangan beberapa kali dirinya berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ya, dalam keadaan sekarat menghadapi ajalnya. Tapi pastilah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup. Sebuah harapan.

Burung Camar yang melihat Jack jatuh melemas menyiapkan serangan terhebatnya sekaligus terakhirnya yang akan mengirimkan Jack menuju kematian. Dia mengangkat kedua sayapnya lebar lalu membentuk tanda V di udara. Jack tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia sudah siap menerima ajalnya.

"VRUUSH!" Burung Camar mengibaskan sayapnya kuat-kuat sehingga terciptalah gelombang angin dahsyat membentuk huruf V mengarah dengan cepat ke Jack.

"DRUAAASH!" Serangan Burung Camar menghantam dengan kerasnya sontak membuat pasir berterbangan dan menyelimuti daerah tersebut untuk sesaat.

"Hahaha! Rupanya begitulah nasibmu anak muda! Mati dengan mengenaskan! Hahaha..." Burung Camar tertawa dengan kerasnya merayakan kemenangannya terhadap Jack.

"Jangan senang dulu, bodoh!" Terdengar suara lelaki dari samping Burung Camar.

"Heh?" Burung Camar menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"DRUAAK!" Sebuah pukulan tepat menghantam wajah Burung Camar dan sukses membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Beraninya kau melukai Jack!" seru lelaki bertubuh besar yang berhasil membuat Burung Camar terpental tidak berdaya akibat pukulannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang dimaksud masih terkapar dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka di dekat tempat yang hancur akibat serangan Burung Camar.

"Syukurlah, aku masih sempat menyelamatkanmu, Jack," kata lelaki bertubuh besar lalu menghentikan pendarahan di tubuh Jack dengan sebuah obat merah dan perban.

"Eh, aku masih hidup?" kata Jack yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Yah, tentu saja," kata lelaki bertubuh besar sambil tetap mengobati tubuh Jack.

"Eh, Zack! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jack kaget melihat Zack yang ternyata menyelamatkannya.

"Iya, aku tadi baru dari kota besar mengantarkan barang. Tapi perahu botku terkena serangan monster, untunglah aku masih sempat kabur dan membawa barang-barangku. Jadi terpaksa aku berjalan menuju sini. Dan ketika aku tiba di sini kau sedang sekarat," jelas Zack panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak Zack!" seru Jack senang.

"Iya, cepat minumlah Turbojolt ini," kata Zack lalu memberikan sebuah botol berisi cairan putih. "Aku membelinya di Trent kemarin ketika ingin pergi, untunglah aku belum sempat meminumnya. Minumlah sebelum burung brengsek itu mulai sadar lagi."

Jack mengangguk, dia lalu meminum Turbojolt pemberian Zack. Meskipun rasanya seperti minum racun tikus atau lebih tepatnya seperti pupnya Miw tapi tetap segar dan mantaf. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Jack terasa segar dan sehat kembali. Pelan-pelan dia bangun.

"Ah, iya Jack. Aku hampir lupa. Makanlah ini," kata Zack lalu memberikan sesuatu kepada Jack.

"I-ini kan lobak merah!" seru Jack kaget.

"Bukan, itu adalah Power Berry. Aku mendapatkannya saat menang di festival kuda. Buah ini berkhasiat banyak sekali, bahkan dapat meningkatkan kekuatan," jelas Zack.

Jack benar-benar kaget, dia baru menyadari kalau lobak merah yang pernah dimakannya dulu adalah Power Berry, buah yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatannya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia bisa sembuh kembali ketika memakannya. Jack lalu memakannya dan benar saja dia merasakan luka di tubuhnya sembuh kembali, dia merasa mendapat kekuatan baru.

"Cepat pergi Jack, ambil bungkusan panjang yang ada di dalam rumahku!" seru Zack lalu segera menghadapi Burung Camar yang sudah siap bertarung.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Zack!" sahut Jack kemudian bergegas menuju rumah Zack, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang sedang bertarung.

Tak lama kemudian Jack sudah berada di dalam rumah Zack yang pintunya sudah hancur akibat perbuatannya. Dia mulai mencari-cari bungkusan yang dimaksud Zack, sebuah bungkusan panjang.

"Apa ini yah?" gumam Jack ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan yang memang benar panjang. "Kira-kira apa isinya?"

Jack lalu membuka bungkusan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau isinya adalah sebuah tongkat pancing.

"Mu-mustahil! Ini kan pancing mahal itu!" kata Jack kaget.

Ternyata benda yang dipegangnya sekarang adalah tongkat pancing paling hebat, mahal, enak, mantaf, antik dan handal di seluruh dunia. Setidaknya itulah yang dia lihat ketika mendengarnya di radio waktu masih tinggal di kota besar. Dan alangkah senangnya dia kalau ternyata Zack memberikan benda itu kepadanya. Maka Jack pun segera keluar dari rumah dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Zack yang tertusuk paruh Burung Camar tepat di jantungnya.

"Berikutnya giliranmu!"

Bersambung.

Wah sedih banget rasanya kemarin pas muhasabah bareng teman-teman T.T

I'm sorry Dad, Mom! I love you!

Sayangilah dan berbaktilah kepada kedua orang tuamu selagi mereka masih ada. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mendoakan mereka. 


	17. Tahu Rahasiamu

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 17: Tahu Rahasiamu

Jack terdiam, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Lelaki bertubuh besar yang menyelamatkan hidupnya sekarang terbujur kaku di depannya dikarenakan paruh Burung Camar yang menancap di jantungnya.

"Berikutnya giliranmu!" kata Burung Camar yang baru saja mencabut paruhnya, darah pun mengalir dari tubuh Zack.

"Zaaack!" teriak Jack dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Sial! Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih!" isaknya mengeluarkan air mata.

Burung Camar terbang menghampiri Jack bersiap melakukan serangan.

"BRUAK!" Dapat dengan mudahnya dihentikan oleh sebuah jotosan dari Jack.

"Dia memberikanku pancing berharga," isak Jack sedih.

Burung Camar bangun lalu bersiap melakukan serangan balasan.

"BRAKK!" Burung Camar gagal kembali karena tinju Jack menghantam perutnya.

"Itu kan mahal dan juga terkenal, kalau dipamerin aku juga bisa terkenal," isak Jack lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Burung Camar mencoba bangun kembali, kali ini mengincar titik pusat atau titik maksimum atau titik balik dalam trigonometri atau titik-titik dalam kertas ulangan.

"DUAHK!" Kaki Jack menendangnya dan membuat Burung Camar muntah-muntah darah.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali benda ini, tapi..." Isakkan Jack terhenti karena Burung Camar sudah bersiap melahapnya.

"KRAAK!" Secepat kilat Jack memukul Burung Camar lalu menginjak-injaknya.

"Woy! Bisa diam gak sih! Ini lagi adegan sedih lu malah ganggu ajah!" teriak Jack sambil tetap menginjak-injak Burung Camar yang mengucurkan beragam air mata.

"Ampun bos, jangan cintai eh sakiti aku!" kata Burung Camar meminta belas kasihan.

Namun Jack yang sudah terlanjur marah mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi lalu sekuat tenaga menghentakannya.

"BFFH!" Kaki Jack sama sekali tidak menginjak Burung Camar melainkan pasir dan serpihan bulu.

"AKKKH!" Jack berteriak kesakitan karena sebuah serangan di punggungnya, ternyata serangan dari Burung Camar.

"Hahaha, bodoh!" seru Burung Camar yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Jack.

"Bagaimana mungkin!" gumam Jack, mulutnya berlumuran darah tapi tangannya sudah bersiap meninju Burung Camar.

"BFF!" Tinju Jack melayang tepat di perut Burung Camar yang kembali menghilang sebelum Jack mengenainya.

"Aku di sini!" sahut Burung Camar yang kini berada di bawah Jack lalu mengibaskan sayapnya.

"CROSH!" Bak pedang, kibasan sayap Burung Camar mampu menyobek celana dan kulit Jack, semburan darah pun keluar tak dapat dipungkiri.

Jack merintih kesakitan, kakinya yang berdarah sempat menendang Burung Camar sebelum akhirnya Burung Camar menyerangnya lagi. Tapi Jack telah meraih sabit yang berada di dalam tasnya yang jatuh tak jauh dari rumah Zack.

"CRASH!" Sabit Jack berhasil menebas sayap Burung Camar tapi paruh Burung Camar telah menancap terlebih dahulu di pinggangnya, menghasilkan semburan darah yang cukup banyak.

Kesakitan yang melanda tubuhnya tak lagi dipedulikan oleh Jack. Melihat Burung Camar yang masih berguling-guling gara-gara kehilangan salah satu sayap, Jack pun segera mengayunkan sabitnya.

"BFF!" Burung Camar yang berada di depan Jack langsung menghilang sebelum sabit Jack mengenainya.

"Sial! Kemana perginya kau!" teriak Jack gusar.

Tanpa butuh jawaban, kibasan sayap Burung Camar mengincar Jack yang langsung menghindarinya ketika melihat serangannya tersebut. Tapi tangan Jack memegang kaki Burung Camar dan tangan yang lainnya sudah siap untuk melayangkan sabitnya.

"Siapa yang kau serang?" tanya Burung Camar.

Jack baru sadar kalau Burung Camar yang diserangnya tidak ada di depannya melainkan sedang terbang di atasnya. Burung Camar membuka mulutnya lebar lalu menumpahkan cairan kuning dari mulutnya ke arah Jack. Karena lengah, respon Jack untuk menghindar kurang akurat. Akibatnya Jack berhasil melakukan serangan balasan, kapak yang berada di dekatnya segera dilemparkan dan menancap tepat di tubuh Burung Camar.

Tapi Burung Camar kembali menghilang, yang ada hanyalah kapak Jack yang dipenuhi bulu Burung Camar. Kini Burung Camar sedang bertengger di atas rumah Zack.

"Sial! Bagaimana mungkin burung bodoh itu bisa menghilang secepat itu? Apa mungkin burung itu ada banyak? Atau itu salah satu jurusnya? Ahh, luka di tubuhku semakin sakit," batin Jack bingung.

Sesaat kemudian Burung Camar melesat ke Jack dan dalam hitungan detik akan mengenainya. Namun Jack sama sekali tidak menghindari serang tersebut, malah mengacungkan sabitnya ke arah Burung Camar. Dan benar saja, tepat sebelum Burung Camar menyentuh pucuk sabit, dia kembali menghilang.

"Sudah kuduga, kau berada di sini," gumam Jack lalu mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah kirinya.

"CROOSH!" Sabit Jack berhasil memenggal kepala Burung Camar, menyemprotkan hujan darah yang merah.

Jack terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu mengacungkan kembali sabitnya.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau ada di sana!" teriak Jack kepada bebatuan yang berada di tepi pantai.

Muncullah kembali Burung Camar dengan tubuhnya yang masih utuh, sedangkan Burung Camar yang tadi ditebas Jack sudah tidak ada lagi, melainkan tinggal beberapa bulunya saja.

"Sungguh hebat! Kau bisa tahu aku akan muncul lagi," puji Burung Camar.

"Sudahlah! Cepat, katakan siapa kau? Aku tahu kau bukan monster biasa!" tanya Jack lantang.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Aku adalah Staid, peri hutan warna biru. Aku akan menghancurkan kota ini, termasuk kau!" ancam Burung Camar yang ternyata bernama Staid.

Staid lalu terbang mengincar Jack, tapi Jack terlebih dahulu lari menuju tasnya. Tangannya meraih kapak dan tasnya lalu dengan cepat memakainya kemudian menebaskan sabitnya ke Staid.

"BFFH!" Staid menghilang dari pandangan Jack.

Jack terdiam, tangannya diangkat ke belakang bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya.

"Mystril Scythe Slash!"

"SSSHH!SSSHH!SSSHH!SSSHH!" Jack melepaskan tebasan sabitnya dan dengan cepat tubuhnya berputar-putar mengakibatkan pasir di sekitarnya berterbangan membentuk tornado.

"Hahaha! Bodohnya dia!" seru Staid yang ternyata berada di depan rumah Zack melihat Jack yang sedang membuat badai tornado pasir.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" teriak Jack dari dalam tornado. "Terimalah ini!"

"ZRUUSHH!" Badai tornado pasir bergerak menyapu semua benda yang ada di depannya dan menuju ke rumah Zack.

"BRAASH!" Badai tornado pasir menghantam rumah Zack lalu menyelimutinya.

"Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu Staid!" seru Jack, melayangkan serangan sabitnya ke Staid yang mencoba bertahan dari badai.

"SSSSSSSSHHH!" Badai tornado pasir pun menghilang sesaat setelah menghilangnya Staid dari serangan Jack.

"Sial! Padahal aku tahu bagaimana caranya dia menghilang tapi aku gagal menghentikannya!" teriak Jack lalu memukul dinding rumah Zack dengan keras.

"Burung bodoh itu tidak menghilang, melainkan transfer ke bulunya yang berserakan lalu berubah kembali menjadi burung! Padahal aku sudah membersihkan semua bulu yang berserakan dengan badai tadi, tapi kenapa dia tetap menghilang!" ujar Jack kesal.

"Kau benar, tapi aku bukan transfer melainkan kembali ke wujud semulaku kemudian terbang ke bulu yang lain." Terdengar suara aneh dari tangan Jack.

Jack memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi memukul dinding rumah Zack, ada seekor lalat kecil yang gepeng.

"Hey, ini aku Staid," sahut lalat kecil.

"Oh," balas Jack lalu memukulkan kembali tangannya ke dinding. "Setidaknya aku bisa menginap lagi di klinik sekarang," lanjutnya lalu pingsan seketika.

Bersambung.

Hari terakhir sekolah, seneng banget bisa makan bareng teman sekelas + silaturahmi ke rumah wali kelas :D Tinggal lanjutin bisnis air mineral + cari kerja sambil nunggu kelulusan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya nanti jadi progamer bayaran lagi. Lah dadi curhat jeh XD

Untuk CML & CCL: Makasih banyak buat sarannya :D Wah saya seneng banget ternyata ada yg baca fic gaje ini. Maaf yah baru update, habis UN, hehe 


	18. Percayalah

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 18: Percayalah

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jack untuk bisa sembuh dari luka-lukanya. Setelah ditemukan tepar di depan rumah Zack bersama pemilik rumahnya yang telah tewas, dia segera diangkut ke klinik terdekat yaitu rumahnya Trent. Dan setelah ditangani dengan hati-hati dan dirawat oleh majikannya yang terkenal cerewet selama 3 hari, akhirnya pasien langganan klinik itu pun dinyatakan sembuh.

"Hati-hati Jack! Sering-seringlah menginap di sini!" saran Trent pada pasiennya yang akan segera pulang.

"Gak mau! Mending di Inn ajah, kasurnya lebih empuk," jawab Jack santai.

"Eh, di kandang sapiku juga empuk lho Jack. Hehe," kata Claire seraya menyeretnya pergi dari klinik. "Tau gak kamu udah gak kerja berapa hari? Dan berapa uang yang aku habiskan untuk biaya perawatanmu?" bisiknya membuat Jack langsung merinding.

"G-gak ta-tau tuh," jawab Jack terbata-bata. "Emang berapa Re?"

"Kamu gak usah tahu, karena mulai sekarang dan selamanya kamu gak akan aku gaji! Jadi kau adalah pekerja sukarela di kebunku!" bisik Claire dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Hah?" seru Jack kaget.

"Kamu mau kan?" tanya Claire seraya tersenyum penuh harap.

Jack hanya diam, dia terpana melihat senyuman manis Claire. Meskipun harus menjadi pekerja sukarela tapi asal bisa melihat senyuman manis Claire akan Jack lakukan.

"Baiklah," jawab Jack, pipinya merona. "Co-coba lihat, se-semuanya terlihat indah yah," kata Jack menatap pohon-pohon yang bermekaran.

"Ah, iya. Sekarang sudah bulan kedua, berarti sudah musim panas. Hmm, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ke pantai," balas Claire membuat Jack trauma kembali pada pantai. "Ayo pulang!"

-x-

Jack duduk di bawah pohon apel dekat rumah Claire setelah memotong semua tanaman yang layu karena pergantian musim. Dia menatap ke arah rumah majikannya yang terlihat bagus dan megah, berbeda sekali saat pertama kali dia datang ke sini.

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak kedatangan Jack ke kota Mineral. Selama itu pula Claire menjadi majikannya. Banyak kejadian yang telah dia lalui, termasuk bertarung dengan monster dan peri hutan.

"Hey Jack, lihat ini!" sahut Claire yang baru saja datang dari hutan.

"Apaan?" tanya Jack, dia melihat sesuatu yang berada di dekat kaki Claire.

"Anak ayam! Aku tadi menemukannya di hutan," jawab Claire.

Jack memperhatikan anak ayam yang dimaksud oleh Claire. Seekor anak ayam yang berbulu keemas-emasan menyeringai lebar ke Jack dan sontak membuat Jack terkejut, dia ingat seringai itu.

"Ayam Terbang!" teriak Jack ketakutan.

Anak ayam yang kaget karena teriakan Jack langsung terbang mengitari Claire.

"Wah kau benar Jack, anak ayam ini bisa terbang. Kyaa! Lucu banget! Jack, kita pelihara yah?" pinta Claire.

"Apa? Gak boleh! Ntar kalau dia balas dendam lalu bunuh aku gimana?" tanya Jack.

"Balas dendam? Bunuh kamu? Maksudnya apa?" Claire bertanya balik.

"Dia itu pasti anak dari Ayam Terbang yang waktu itu menyerangku. Ah, sudahlah! Pokoknya gak boleh!" bentak Jack.

"Dih, kok gitu? Gak mungkin anak ayam seimut ini membunuhmu! Lagian aku kan mau memelihara dia!" rengek Claire. "Kita kan gak punya peliharaan ayam, Jack! Kamu jahat, Jack! Aku be-" rengekan Claire terhenti ketika anak ayam mematuk kepala Jack dan membuat darahnya mengalir deras.

"Gyaaa! Sudah kubilang dia akan membunuhku!" teriak Jack kesakitan.

"Ya sudah kita goreng saja," jawab Claire.

-x-

Jack pergi ke supermarket setelah kepalanya diperban di klinik. Dia disuruh oleh Claire untuk membeli tepung dan minyak goreng juga membeli beberapa bibit tanaman. Ketika dia tiba di supermarket, dia melihat ada dua orang ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol.

"Aneh yah, padahal sekarang sudah musim panas. Kenapa dia gak datang juga?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu berambut pink pada ibu-ibu penjaga kasir.

"Ah sudahlah bu Lillia, mungkin dia masih ada di perjalanan," jawab Sasha, ibunya Karen.

"Iya, anakku tiap hari bertanya terus. Sepertinya Popuri benar-benar kangen, hahaha," kata Lillia, ibunya Popuri.

"Iya yah, anakku juga sepertinya lagi kangen ama anakmu, hahaha," balas Sasha.

"Ah, permisi bu Sasha. Ini semua harganya berapa yah?" tanya Jack, memperlihatkan barang belanjaannya dan tentu saja menyela acara gosip yang sedang berlangsung di depannya.

"Ah, ada anak ganteng. Sini ibu lihat. Hmm, semuanya jadi 2000 G," jawab Sasha lalu menerima uang yang diberikan Jack, tak lama kemudian acara gosip pun berlangsung kembali.

"Duh, cakep gini malah dibilang ganteng, aneh. Tapi siapa yang dimaksud ama bu Lillia tadi? Jangan-jangan suaminya yang tersesat terus gak pulang-pulang itu yah," batin Jack sambil berjalan keluar dari supermarket.

"Hey Jack! Lama tak bersua," sapa seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang diikat.

"Oh, hay Cliff. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Jack.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Cliff kesal.

"Iya yah. Kalau gak salah aku akhir-akhir ini dirawat di klinik," ujar Jack ragu-ragu.

"Gara-gara diserang monster lagi yah?" tanya Cliff lalu duduk di bangku dekat supermarket.

"Gak kok, aku cuma lagi pengen nginap di sana saja."

"GUBRAK!"

-x-

Jack duduk dibangku yang ada di Rose Square setelah dimarahi Claire karena keasyikan ngobrol dengan Cliff. Mukanya penuh dengan cakaran Miw yang menolak diajak jalan-jalan, tapi akhirnya menurut juga setelah diiming-imingi akan diberikan ikan paus. Jack lalu berdiri membawa alat pancing barunya beserta Miw kemudian pergi ke pantai.

"Akh, aku kembali lagi ke tempat mengerikan ini," gumam Jack ketika tiba di pantai. "Tapi sepertinya sekarang jauh lebih indah dengan banyak payung dan tikar, jangan-jangan kemarin ada festival."

Jack lalu menyiapkan alat pancingnya tapi langsung panik karena baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak membawa umpan. Jack lalu berjongkok, memandangi Miw.

"Oke, Miw. Kamu gigit kail ini yah," kata Jack memperlihatkan kail pancingnya. "Ntar aku lempar pancingnya biar kamu yang jadi umpan," bujuk Jack.

"CRAT!" Cakar Miw mendadak melayang ke muka Jack dan sukses membuatnya terkapar.

"Kucing yang galak, mirip kaya pemiliknya," gumam Jack yang terkapar lalu melihat ke atas masih dalam keadaan terluka.

Dia melihat awan musim panas yang indah, lalu membayangkan wajah Claire sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Wah, mas Jack aghy cakit iiah?" batin Jack sambil tersenyum-senyum membayangkan Claire yang mengatakannya. "Cini biiar adek Claire gebukint ajyah!"

"BYUUR!" Lamunan Jack langsung buyar ketika ombak besar menyapunya.

"Woy, ombak sialan! Ganggu orang lagi ngelamun ajah!" seru Jack marah, setelah ombak tadi berhasil membuatnya terseret jauh dan basah kuyup.

Tapi bukanlah jawaban yang Jack terima melainkan ombak besar lagi yang menghantamnya. Jack tidak sempat menghindar, dia terseret bersama alat pancing yang masih di pegangnya. Namun di tengah hantaman ombak yang deras Jack melihat Miw terseret arus ke laut.

"Sial!" seru Jack lalu melempar kail pancingnya ke arah Miw. "Miw! Cepat gigit kailnya!"

Kail pancing Jack jatuh tepat di depan Miw. Akan tetapi Miw tidak mau menuruti perkataan Jack, dia takut kalau akan dijadikan umpan tapi lama kelamaan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam.

"Miw! Cepat gigit! Percayalah aku gak akan uhuk! Uhuk, gak akan menyakitimu uhuk!" teriak Jack yang meminum terlalu banyak air ombak. "Miiiw!"

Tak lama kemudian Miw pun tenggelam. Jack yang telah berhasil lari dari ombak segera mencarinya.

"Sial! Dia terlalu jauh terseretnya!" keluh Jack lalu memukul air yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang aku harus kehilangan kucing aneh itu! Padahal dia itu he-" perkataan Jack terhenti ketika melihat alat pancingnya bergerak.

Dengan cepat Jack segera menarik alat pancingnya.

"Aku percayakan padamu kail!" gumam Jack.

"Mystril Pole Pull!"

"SRAAT!" Jack menarik alat pancingnya sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya Miw keluar dari air menggigit kail pancing Jack dan langsung terbang kemudian menghantam tanah.

"Miiiw!" teriak Jack lalu menghampiri kucingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Miw?"

Miw tidak menjawab Jack, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tiba-tiba ombak di belakang Jack naik dan membentuk seekor ular.

"Tidak, karena sekarang aku akan membunuhnya!"

Bersambung.

Dapat proyek baru buat bikin game. Tapi gara-gara PC ma laptop rusak jadi dipending dulu, huh :(  
>Terpaksa jualan komik via online lagi deh. <p>


	19. Bodoh

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just this fic only.

Chapter 19: Bodoh

Jack melompat, dia masih sempat menghindari serangan air yang disemburkan oleh sesosok makluk dari air yang menyerupai ular, seekor Ular air.

"Hahaha! Bisa menghindar juga kau! Padahal aku ingin membunuh kucing itu terlebih dulu. Tapi kau duluan juga tak masalah!" seru Ular air lalu membuka mulutnya lebar, bersiap untuk menyemburkan air dari mulutnya ke Jack.

"BROOSH!" Jack menghindari semburan Ular air sambil memegangi Miw yang masih pingsan, tapi tanpa disangka Ular air mengarahkan semburannya ke Jack dan menghantamnya jatuh ke tanah.

Tubuh Jack sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak akibat besarnya semburan air Ular air yang membuat Jack tidak bisa bernapas. Hingga akhirnya Ular air menghentikan semburan airnya.

"Uhuk, uh... Uh. Awas ka...u," ucap Jack terbata-bata, mulutnya mengeluarkan air karena semburan tadi.

"Hey baru segitu kau sudah siap untuk mati? Payah!" ejek Ular air.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak membawa Miw, pasti sudah kuhajar ular bodoh ini!" batin Jack, tangannya masih memeluk kucing peliharaan majikannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jack terdiam, sedangkan Ular air sudah siap menyemprotkan semburan airnya.

"BRUSH!" Ular air kembali menyemburkan airnya dan tepat mengenai tempat Jack jatuh tapi Jack sendiri sudah berada di depan Ular air setelah berguling-guling menghindari semburan air tadi.

"Ingin mencoba sabitku?" tanya Jack seraya memperlihatkan sabitnya yang sudah siap menebas tubuh Ular air.

"CRASH!" Sabit Jack berhasil menebas tubuh Ular air dan membuatnya memuncratkan air.

"Tidak mempan bodoh!" teriak Ular air lalu menghantam Jack dengan ekornya dan membuat Jack harus merintih kesakitan.

"CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" Sabit Jack berkali-kali menebas tubuh Ular air dan membuatnya memuncratkan air tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh.

"Percuma! Karena tubuhku terbuat dari air!" seru Ular air lalu menghirup udara di sekitarnya dan membuat pipinya menggembung.

"DUOOORHS!" Sebuah bola air besar dimuntahkan dari mulut Ular air dan langsung menghantam Jack, membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"CRASH!" Sabit Jack yang masih dipegang menebas ekor Ular air tapi tidak melukai Ular air sama sekali.

"Hey? Berani yah?" Ular air melirik Jack, meskipun tubuh Jack masih kaku tapi tetap melakukan serangan balasan, terpancar tatapan mengerikan dari matanya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membunuh Miw!" seru Jack lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri.

"Hahaha, benar-benar sudah siap mati yah? Baiklah!" Ular air menghirup udara kembali, bersiap menyerang Jack dengan bola air.

Tapi Jack hanya mencoba berdiri tegak lalu mendongak, tangan kanannya masih menggegam sabit.

"DRUOOSZRASH!" Ular air memuntahkan bola airnya yang ukurannya kini lebih besar ke arah Jack tapi dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh tebasan sabit Jack.

"Meskipun tubuhmu dari air tapi hatimu tidak kan?" Jack menatap Ular air dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. "Sesuatu yang mempunyai hati pasti tahu kalau membunuh adalah perbuatan bodoh!"

Ular air hanya terdiam melihat Jack yang menghasilkan aura mengerikan dari tubuhnya.

"Hahaha! Termasuk menceramahiku juga!" Ular air tertawa keras lalu bersiap menembakkan bola airnya.

"DUOSH! DUOSH! DUOSH!" Ular air menembakkan tiga buah bola air sekaligus ke Jack.

"ZRASH!" Jack menebaskan sabitnya dan membuat ketiga bola air hancur seketika.

"Mu-mustahil!" teriak Ular air kaget.

"DUOSH!" Bola air berkali-kali dimuntahkan ke arah Jack tapi semuanya dapat dihancurkan hingga membuat Ular air terpojok.

"Sial! Kau telah membuat aku benar-benar marah! Akan kutunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya!" teriak Ular air.

Ular air mengerang tidak jelas, tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan mulai mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil layaknya air mendidih. Seluruh tubuhnya kini diselimuti hawa panas.

"DUOSH!" Bola air dimuntahkan dari Ular air dan jatuh di pasir tepat di depan Jack, membuat pasir tersebut mengering dan mengeluarkan asap serta hawa panas.

"Hahaha! Sekarang air di seluruh tubuhku telah mendidih! Nah rasakan serangan bola air panasku!" kata Ular air lalu memuntahkan bola air panas dari mulutnya.

"ZRASH!" Jack berhasil menebas bola air panas Ular air tapi cipratan airnya mengenai tubuh Jack dan membuatnya harus meringis kesakitan.

Sebuah bola air panas kembali mengincar Jack tapi kali ini dihindarinya dengan berlari menjauh, namun bola air panas kembali mengincarnya dan membuatnya harus melakukan gerakan melompat 180 derajat disertai dengan gerakan guling-guling ketika mendarat. Ular air yang melihat serangannya dihindari tidak tinggal diam, mulutnya dibuka lebar lalu menyemprotkran semburan air panas dengan kecepatan penuh ke Jack. Tanpa perlu adegan melompat, Jack menghindarinya hanya dengan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan tapi semburan air panas tetap mengejarnya tanpa henti hingga akhirnya Jack melemparkan Miw yang dipegangnya.

"BRUOSH!" Semburan air panas menghantam tubuh Jack dan membuatnya merasakan sedang direbus.

Sesaat kemudian Ular air menghentikan semburan air panasnya ketika melihat Jack tersungkur tak berdaya. Tubuh Jack melepuh dan dipenuhi dengan asap dan hawa panas. Jack sudah bersiap menerima semburan air panas Ular air tadi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melemparkan Miw.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan biarkan kau melukai Miw atau sampai membunuhnya!" teriak Jack, tangannya memegangi tubuhnya yang melepuh.

"Hahaha! Kita buktikan apakah kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu kalau aku membunuhmu," kata Ular air, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"DUOSH!" Ular air menyemburkan kembali semburan air panasnya ke Jack yang tak bisa terkutik akibat serangan sebelumnya.

Jack membuka mulutnya lalu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Ibu! Ayah! Kakek! Claire! Miw! Maafkan aku! Aku akan-"

"Bodoh!"

* * *

><p>"Aku benar-benar bodoh!"<p>

"Kenapa aku bisa tersesat di tempat seperti ini?"

"Ibu? Ayah? Kalian ada di mana?"

"Percuma. Tidak akan ada yang menjawabku. Aku sendirian di sini."

"Huuuwaah!"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak kecil?"

"Ah, aku... Aku tersesat kek. Aku tidak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke orang tuaku. Uuh, huu, huuwaah! Huwaah!"

"Cup, cup, cup. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Biar kakek bantu kamu supaya kamu bisa bertemu orang tuamu lagi."

"Huu, huu. Be-benarkah Kek? Huu."

"Iya. Laki-laki tuh tidak boleh cengeng, jangan menangis lagi yah."

"Iya, terima kasih kek."

* * *

><p>"ZRASH!" Semburan air panas menghantam dengan kerasnya dan ketika Ular air menghentikan semburan air panasnya maka tampaklah sesosok tubuh yang tegak.<p>

"Jack bodoh!" teriak sesosok tubuh tersebut, yang ternyata menghalangi semburan air panas tadi.

"Miw?" tanya Jack tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Seekor kucing belang putih perak berukuran besar dan bercakar panjang berada tepat di depan Jack dengan raut muka marah.

"Jangan mentang-mentang aku ini kucing, jadi kau bebas melemparku begitu saja, hah!" omel kucing besar tersebut membuat Jack hanya bisa melongo.

"Kamu Miw? Kok bisa ngomong? Suara perempuan lagi," tanya Jack heran.

"Iyalah! Aku kan kucing perempuan!" jawab Miw kesal.

"Gawat!"

Bersambung.

Ceritanya GaJe yah, ngegantung lagi. Ada adegan flashback juga pas Jack mau disemprot air. Maaf yah cuz chapter ini dibuat pas malem mau UN matematika jadi sambil hafalan rumus dan parahnya lagi saya baru ngupdate sekarang, wah maaf. 


	20. Aku Percaya

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 20: Aku Percaya

"Gawat!"

"Gawat kenapa?" tanya Miw penasaran.

"Aku kan pernah mengajakmu saat aku lagi kencing. Jangan-jangan kamu lihat yah? Wah jadi malu," jawab Jack.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya!" teriak Miw kesal lalu mencakar muka Jack.

"Aku juga pernah meluk-meluk terus nyium kamu," tukas Jack lalu membuatnya harus menerima cakaran Miw lagi.

"Aku gak tertarik ama lelaki kaya kamu! Sudahlah. Gak usah bilang yang gak penting kaya gitu! Huh!" bentak Miw, muka kucingnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Terima kasih Miw," ujar Jack lalu memeluk Miw membuat muka Miw bertambah merah.

"Hey, hey. Coba lihat, kucing kecil tadi sekarang sudah besar lho, lebih enak untuk dibunuhnya," sahut Ular Air membuat perhatian Jack dan Miw tertuju padanya.

"Jack. Sebaiknya kita bereskan ular bodoh ini," bisik Miw pelan.

"Iya, tentu saja," jawab Jack.

"Kalau begitu, cepat naik ke pundakku," perintah Miw.

"Duh, gimana yah," kata Jack bingung.

"Kenapa Jack?" tanya Miw penasaran.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kucing perempuan," jawab Jack.

"CRAT!" Cakar Miw melayang ke muka Jack yang langsung mengucurkan darah.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Miw lagi, Jack pun segera menaiki punggungnya.

"Tapi bagaimana menyerangnya Miw? Tubuhnya terbuat dari air, percuma menyerangnya," tanya Jack putus asa.

"Bodoh! Coba kau lihat baik-baik kepalanya!" jawab Miw.

Jack lalu memperhatikan kepala Ular Air. Terlihat seluruhnya terbuat dari air tapi ada sesuatu di tengah-tengahnya. Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ikan!" seru Jack.

"Tepat sekali! Ikan itulah wujud sebenarnya ular itu. Dan tubuh Ular Airnya itu hanyalah salah satu kekuatannya. Jadi kita hanya perlu menyerang ikan itu," jelas Miw.

"Hmm, tampaknya kalian sedang ngobrol asyik yah. Boleh ikutan?" tanya Ular Air.

"Gak boleh!" jawab Jack dan Miw serentak.

"Wah! Beraninya kalian padaku yah! Asal kalian tahu, aku ini Aqua, peri hutan warna biru! Memangnya kenapa gak boleh?" tanya Ular Air atau lebih tepatnya Aqua.

"Karena kami akan membunuhmu!"

Miw melesat menuju sabit Jack yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dan tanpa butuh waktu lama, Jack yang naik di punggung Miw berhasil mengambilnya. Aqua yang melihat lawannya bergerak mulai geram. Dia menggembungkan pipinya lalu menembakkan bola air panas.

"SHAT!" Jack menebas bola air panas tersebut dan dengan lincah Miw dapat menghindari cipratannya.

"DUOSH!DUOSH!DUOSH!" Semburan air panas tak henti-hentinya menyerang Jack dan Miw tapi sia-sia saja karena dapat dengan mudah ditangkal oleh keduanya.

Jack menarik ke belakang sabitnya, dia membidik kepala Aqua lalu melemparkan sabitnya tersebut.

"ZRASH!" Sabit Jack mengenai kepala Aqua dan membuatnya berhenti mengeluarkan bola air yang bertubi-tubi.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, Aqua kembali bersiap melakukan serangan berikutnya yaitu semburan air. Miw yang mengetahuinya segera berlari mendekati Aqua, sedangkan Jack bersiap mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"BRUOSH!" Aqua menyemprotkan semburan airnya dan membuat Miw melompat tinggi dengan Jack yang juga bersiap melompat dari punggung Miw.

"Mystril Axe Slash!"

"ZRUASH!" Jack melompat lalu mengayunkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga ke arah Aqua dan berhasil membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Lalu disusul dengan Miw yang masih melayang di udara mengincar ikan di kepala Aqua atau lebih tepatnya wujud asli Aqua yang masih hidup, membuka mulutnya lebar bersiap menyantapnya.

"Tidaaaaaak!" Aqua berteriak kencang ketika mulut Miw berada di depannya.

"KRAUK!" Miw melahap Aqua lalu mendarat dengan mulus.

"Wah, hebat kau Miw!" seru Jack lalu menghampiri kucing majikannya itu.

-x-

"Terima kasih banyak yah telah menolongku, Miw," ucap Jack yang duduk di samping Miw.

"Iya," balas Miw pelan.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak dari dulu memberitahuku kalau kau bisa bicara?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau aku ini monster. Aku cuma ingin hidup normal seperti kucing lainnya, makanya aku tidak pernah bicara padamu atau pun pada mbak Claire," jelas Miw.

"Oh, tapi kenapa kamu sekarang bicara padaku?" tanya Jack lagi.

Miw terdiam.

"Itu karena... Aku percaya padamu," jawab Miw malu-malu, wajahnya memerah.

"Eh?"

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya denganmu, bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu di jalan dekat gunung. Kau bertarung dan membunuh temanku. Aku benar-benar membencimu waktu itu. Tapi, kau tetap meyakinkan aku kalau kau melakukannya tanpa alasan, tapi untuk melindungiku. Bahkan terakhir ketika kau menolongku, kau telah membuatku percaya sepenuhnya. Terima kasih Jack," ucap Miw, senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya.

Inilah pertama kalinya kucing majikannya tersenyum pada Jack. Jack sempat terkejut, tapi akhirnya membalasnya dengan senyum juga.

"Kyaaa! Jack ganteng deh kalau senyum!" teriak Miw lalu menjilati wajah Jack.

"Wah, apa yang kau lakukan Miw! Ahahaha, geli!" seru Jack yang langsung terjatuh gara-gara menahan Miw.

"Dari dulu akyu pengen banget jilatin kamyu! Hehe," ujar Miw, lalu berhenti menjilati wajah Jack. "Eh tau gak sih mbak Claire tuh, mmm... Su, su-"

"Su- apa?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Ka kamu, eh salah! Maksudnya, kata mbak Claire dia mau rencanain supaya kamu kerja terus di Farmnya," jelas Miw.

"Eh? Gak ada hubungannya dengan Su? Hmm, jangan-jangan kerja sukarela itu rencananya yah?" tanya Jack.

"Iya! Ikh, kamyu lucu deh! Aku jadi cemburu nih ama mbak Claire," kata Miw, memasang muka cemberut.

"Hehehe, jangan cemberut dong. Kamu kan kucing tercantik di dunia!" rayu Jack.

"Wuh, gombal!"

-x-

Tanpa terasa matahari akan tenggelam. Jack sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang bersama Miw yang telah kembali ke ukuran semula.

"Hebat, jadi kamu kembali ke ukuran kecil kalau sudah gak ada kekuatan lagi yah?" tanya Jack.

"Kok hebat sih, kan malah gak bisa lawan monster lagi," jawab Miw.

"Iya yah, berarti memang ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya," balas Jack.

"Pokoknya kalau Jack lawan monster lagi, ajak akyu ajah. Ntar akyu bantu deh!"

"Iya, akan aku ajak. Ah iya, kamu dulu pernah ngasih tahu dokter pas lagi aku diserang monster pohon kan?"

Miw mengangguk. "Waktu itu aku takut banget, jadi aku ajak dokter buat bantu kamu aja, eh malah dokternya juga ketakutan. Jadi sebel."

"Hahaha." Jack hanya tertawa melihat Miw yang sedang berguling-guling di depannya. "Eh, apa itu yah?"

Jack melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengapung di lalut. Dia lalu pergi ke dermaga supaya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Awalanya Jack mengira itu cuma sampah laut atau semacamnya, tapi setelah dilihat lebih dekat ternyata itu adalah tubuh seseorang.

"BYUUR!" Jack menceburkan dirinya ke laut, mencoba berenang mendekati orang tersebut lalu membawanya ke tepi pantai.

Orang yang baru saja diselamatkan Jack ternyata seorang lelaki berkulit sawo dan memakai bandana ungu di kepalanya. Setelah mengetahui kalau orang tersebut masih hidup, Jack langsung membawanya ke klinik.

"DOK! DOK! DOK!" Jack mengetuk dan menendang pintu klinik yang sudah tutup.

Tak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka lalu Trent menyambutnya.

"Hey Jack. Ada apa? Ingin diperban lagi yah?" tanya Trent datar.

"Iya, sekaligus kulitku dilulur juga yah. Eh tapi nanti, sekarang tolong selamatkan orang ini dulu!" seru Jack seraya memperlihatkan orang yang digendongnya.

"Kai!"

Bersambung.

Sebenarnya Miw ini pengganti anjing peliharaan dalam gamenya. Karena kalau peliharaannya anjing nanti gak masuk di ceritanya. Jadi gantinya pinjem kucing dari aWL saja.  
>Ampun deh, maag saya kambuh lagi :


	21. Berikutnya

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 21: Berikutnya

Di sebuah klinik kecil di kota Mineral ada dua orang pasien yang sedang dirawat. Yaitu Jack yang terbaring di sofa di ruang tunggu klinik dan dijenguk oleh Claire yang sedari tadi cemas. Dan seorang pemuda misterius yang ditemukan Jack mengambang di laut dan dijenguk oleh seorang perempuan berambut pink.

"Wuaah! Kai! Kenapa kamu begini! Wuah!" tangis perempuan berambut pink yang lebih pantas disebut jeritan.

"Sudahlah Popuri, Kai baik-baik saja kok. Dia cuma terlalu banyak minum air dan mengambang di lautan tanpa makan. Jadi kondisinya lemah, itulah sebabnya dia tidak baik-baik saja kok," jelas dokter menenangkan.

"Huaah! Tuh katanya gak baik-baik saja! Huaah!" tangis Popuri makin menjadi.

"Eh, Popuri nangisnya lebay yah," kata Jack yang melihatnya dari ruang tunggu.

Claire yang duduk di samping Jack tidak menghiraukan tangisan tersebut, malah asyik memandangi Jack. Membuat Jack malu dan berpura-pura masih sakit.  
>"Claire juga sama kok, malah nangisnya lebih lebay saat melihat kamu pingsan Jack," balas Elli si perawat dari meja kasir.<p>

Perempuan yang dimaksud menatap si perawat dengan tatapan mematikan seolah ingin menyeretnya ke ruangan penyiksaan, si perawat hanya mematung di tempat dan berencana untuk memanggil dokter dan mengatakan kalau dia tiba-tiba sakit parah. Belum sempat itu terjadi, si perempuan berambut pirang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Yang bener sih, mbak Elli yang cantik?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang dengan senyuman mematikannya.

"Eh, nggak kok bu Claire! Aku cuma bercanda, hehe," jawab si perawat ketakutan.

Jack yang melihat aura suram dari Claire dan Elli hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"BRAK!" Pintu klinik terbuka dan membuat seluruh penghuninya kaget dan matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berpakaian seperti pendaki gunung yang membuka pintu klinik tersebut.

"Dokter! Gawat!" seru lelaki pendaki gunung.

"Ada apa Basil?" tanya Trent.

"Harris meninggal secara mengerikan di dekat rumah Gotz!" jawab Basil.

Semua penghuni klinik benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Basil.

"Dokter cepatlah ke sana," lanjut Basil.

"Ba-baiklah. Elli, kau jaga Kai dan Jack. Aku pergi dulu," kata Trent.

"Tunggu, aku ikut Dok!" kata Jack.

"Tapi kau masih terluka Jack, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu saja," saran Trent.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan ikut. Claire, kamu di sini saja yah!" perintah Jack.

Claire hanya mengangguk, dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Basil. Trent dan Jack lalu pergi bersama Basil ke rumah Gotz.

* * *

><p>"Gyaah anakku! Mwah!" Seorang bapak-bapak terlihat menangis di dekat tubuh seseorang yang tidak bergerak.<p>

"Kasihan pak Wali Kota, anaknya mati dengan mengenaskan seperti ini," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat tertunduk.

"Iya. Tapi kematiannya sama sekali tidak wajar," timpal pemuda bertopi yang berambut jingga.

Kedua pemuda tersebut lalu menenangkan bapak-bapak yang sedang menangisi mayat anaknya. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang yang datang ke tempat mereka.

"Wuh, akhirnya sampai juga. Mana mayatnya?" tanya seseorang yang berpakaian dokter.

"Oh, Dok. Itu dia," jawab pemuda berambut coklat sambil menunjuk mayat di dekatnya.

Seorang lelaki berbaju polisi tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan perut yang menganga lebar dan ususnya yang terburai keluar, disertai kupasan kulitnya yang telah dikerubungi lalat. Matanya terbelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Ketiga lelaki yang baru datang hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya Dokter angkat bicara. "Baiklah, kalian minggir dulu. Aku akan memeriksanya."

Orang yang dimaksud dokter, Cliff, Gray dan Wali Kota Thomas segera minggir dari TKP. Sedangkan si Dokter bersiap untuk meneliti penyebab kematian.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membunuh Harris?" tanya Jack pada keempat orang di depannya.

"Hmm, saya sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi ketika saya baru pulang dari gunung, saya melihat dia sudah terbunuh seperti ini. Mungkin orang yang membunuhnya langsung kabur setelah membunuhnya," jawab Basil.

"Yang membunuhnya bukanlah orang melainkan monster!" seru seorang lelaki berwajah brewok yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. "Coba lihat luka diperutnya, mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa membuat luka seperti itu."

Mata semua orang langsung tertuju pada perut Harris yang terbuka lebar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gotz," balas Trent yang sedang memeriksa mayat Harris. "Dia kemungkinan besar dibunuh oleh monster. Luka di perutnya ini disebabkan oleh cakar monster."

Semua orang yang di situ pun terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Termasuk Jack yang semakin terkejut ketika melihat sebuah lubang di dekat mayat Harris.

"Hey, lubang apa ini?" tanya Jack yang sekarang berada di dekat lubang.

"Entahlah. Ketika kami ke sini lubang itu sudah ada," jawab Cliff. "Memangnya kenapa Jack?"

Jack melepaskan tas yang dipaikanya lalu menjelaskan kepada Cliff. "Lubang ini begitu mencurigakan. Dilihat dari bentuk dan kedalaman lubang ini sudah jelas kalau lubang ini digali dari dalam, dan sepertinya lubang ini dipakai untuk membunuh Harris."

"Hah? Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menggalinya dari dalam sana Jack!" sanggah Basil.

"BRUASH! ZRASH!" Tanah di depan Basil tiba-tiba bergetar lalu muncullah sesosok makhluk yang langsung merobek perut Basil dengan cakarnya.

"Itu tidak mustahil karena aku yang melakukannya!" kata makhluk yang mirip seperti seekor Tikus tanah tapi mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang besar dilengkapi dengan taring dan cakarnya yang panjang dan tajam.

"BRASH!" Makhluk tadi menarik isi perut Basil yang menyemburkan darah dengan deras lalu membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam tanah.

"Ayahandaku! Calon mertuaku!" teriak Gray yang langsung menghampiri Basil yang sekarat.

"G... Gray, ja...ga Marry yah..." pesan Basil pada Gray lalu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"WUAAAAAH!" tangis Gray memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Semua orang yang ada hanya terdiam, kecuali Jack yang langsung mencari keberadaan makhluk tadi.

"Sial! Tikus bodoh itu ternyata pem~~"

"BRUASH!" Tikus yang dimaksud Jack muncul dari tanah dan langsung mengarahkan cakarnya ke Jack yang telah menghindar lebih dulu.

"SHUUT!" Jack mengangkat kakinya tinggi lalu menendangkannya ke tikus di depannya.

"Bodoh!" Tikus tanah menghentikan tendangan Jack dengan tangannya.

"BRUAK!" Tubuh Jack menghantam tanah dengan keras setelah Tikus tanah membantingnya dan belum sempat Jack bangun dia merasa sesuatu bergerak di balik punggungnya.

"BRUASH!" Tikus tanah muncul dari tanah di bawah Jack dan mendorongnya ke atas.

"ZRASH!" Semburan darah pun keluar dari punggung Jack yang tersayat oleh cakar Tikus tanah.

"Siapa lagi di antara kalian yang mau seperti ini?" tanya Tikus tanah seraya memperlihatkan Jack yang terkulai dengan darah di sekujur punggungnya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan dipenuhi ketegangan. Semua orang yang ada hanya diam dan ketakutan tak berdaya melawan keganasan Tikus tanah.

"Aku. Pergi kau tikus bodoh atau kubunuh kau!" ancam seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil dan memakai berbaju merah yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Tikus tanah.

"Thomas! Jangan!" seru Gotz mencoba mencegah Wali Kota namun hanya dibalas oleh seringai lebar darinya.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku pergi!"

"BRRRH!" Tikus tanah segera masuk ke dalam lubangnya sebelum Thomas sempat memukulnya dengan tongkat milik anaknya.

"Cih! Sia-"

"Tapi untuk membunuhmu!"

"ZRASH!" Seketika usus dan organ bagian dalam Thomas langsung pecah setelah perutnya berhasil dirobek oleh Tikus tanah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah.

"-aaal!"

"Hahaha! 3 orang mati dengan mudahnya di chapter ini. Ayo siapa lagi berikutnya?" Tikus tanah tertawa puas melihat seluruh orang yang ada tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jaa...ack jaa...gaa ko...ta i...ni..." ucap Thomas sebagai pesan terakhirnya pada Jack yang memandanginya tak berdaya.

Suasana kembali seperti semula, diam.

Hening.

Angin berhenti bertiup.

Serangga pergi entah ke mana.

Hanya suara cekikikan dari Tikus tanah yang terdengar.

Dan Jack yang mencoba berdiri.

"Kamu tikus bodoh! Aku jamin kamu akan mati di chapter berikutnya!"

Bersambung.

Dan aku jamin chapter ini benar-benar GaJe :D

Setelah baca manga Gamaran, akhirnya dilanjutin nih cerita. Emang benar-benar hebat tuh manga, ceritanya 100% Action (gak ada romance!) + humornya bikin ngakak gaje, hahaha *curcol nih* Oh ya, makasih buat mbak Yuki atas sarannya ^^ 


	22. Jaminan

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 22: Jaminan

"Wah, wah. Omonganmu sepertinya makin kacau gara-gara kurang dihajar yah."

"Huh, paling juga kau!" seru Jack marah. "Semuanya cepat mundur. Biar aku habisi tikus ini," teriaknya pada Dokter, Gotz dan lainnya.

Semua orang yang mendengar perintah Jack segera mundur. Sedangkan Tikus tanah hanya memandangi Jack yang tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan luka di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba Jack berlari menuju Tikus tanah dan bersiap menendangnya. Namun Tikus tanah yang menyadarinya segera masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan menggali ke tempat yang jauh dari Jack.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Tikus tanah muncul kembali ke permukaan tanah. "Hahaha, manusi bod-"

"DUAK!" Jack menendang Tikus tanah dan berhasil membuatnya keluar dari lubangnya.

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengeta-"

"Diam kau! Aku akan cepat-cepat menghabisimu!" seru Jack sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang menggenggam kapak ke Tikus tanah.

Tikus tanah yang merasa nyawanya terancam segera berlari menjauh namun Jack tiba-tiba saja telah menghadang di depannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa berlari cepat kalau di atas tanah yah tuan tikus?" tanya Jack lalu mengayunkan kapaknya ke Tikus tanah.

"CRSH!" Kapak Jack menghantam lubang yang digali Tikus tanah karena ternyata Tikus tanah telah berhasil menghindar sebelum kapak Jack mengenainya.

"Di sini!" sahut Tikus tanah yang berada di belakang Jack lalu melompat keluar sembari mengarahkan cakarnya ke Jack.

"ZRASH!" Punggung Jack kembali robek akibat cakar Tikus tanah hingga darahnya mengalir deras.

Jack meringis kesakitan sedangkan Tikus tanah segera menggali lubang dan menghilang ke dalam tanah. Jack menghampiri lubang tersebut dan waspada terhadap serangan dadakan Tikus tanah. Tiba-tiba tanah di samping Jack bergerak dan sebelum Jack sempat menyadarinya Tikus tanah sudah melompat keluar dari tanah tadi.

"ZRASH!" Punggung Jack kembali menjadi sasaran empuk Tikus tanah akibatnya punggung Jack kini terbuka lebar.

"Sialan!" umpat Jack kesal lalu menarik kaki Tikus tanah yang mencoba kabur dan tanpa segan Jack melemparkannya ke batu.

"DUAK!" Tikus tanah menghantam batu dengan kerasnya dan membuatnya sempat menggelinjang namun dia segera menggali lubang dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sementara itu Jack segera memakai tasnya meskipun terasa menyakitkan karena menyentuh punggungnya tapi dengan begitu Tikus tanah tidak akan menyerang punggungnya lagi. Dan benar saja Tikus tanah kembali melompat keluar dari tanah dan kali ini mengincar kepala Jack.

"ZRASH!" Jack menebaskan kapaknya dan membuat Tikus tanah terlempar karena tebasan tersebut telah melukai tubuhnya.

Tikus tanah menggeliat kesakitan. "Awas kau yah!" serunya lalu kembali menggali lubang dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Jack yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dan segera berlari menjauh dari Tikus tanah.

"Hey? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Tikus tanah yang tiba-tiba melompat di depan Jack namun tidak dijawab oleh Jack dengan perkataan melainkan hanya dijawab dengan tendangan yang membuat Tikus tanah harus kembali terpental.

"Hehehe, kau tau? Tikus tanah itu bau, makanya mereka harus mandi!"

"Apa?"

Tikus tanah marah dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tapi Jack tidak menghiraukannya melainkan berlari kembali dan kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia menuju suatu tempat di dekat bukit. Dan setelah berlari beberapa menit sampailah dia di sebuah danau.

"Huh, huh. Akhirnya sampai juga. Danau ini tak jauh beda dengan apa yang diceritakan Claire. Kalau aku berada di gua di tengah danau ini tikus bodoh itu gak akan bisa menyerangku lagi," gumam Jack.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghentikanmu!" sahut Tikus tanah yang tiba-tiba saja memegangi kaki Jack.

Jack terkejut dan sebelum dia sempat melepaskan kakinya, Tikus tanah telah menariknya.

"BRASH!" Jack masuk ke dalam tanah.

Tikus tanah menggali ke dalam tanah sambil menarik Jack bersamanya. Karena lubang yang digali Tikus tanah sesuai dengan lebar tubuhnya, Jack sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang maupun bergerak sedikitpun. Dan setelah menggali cukup lama, Tikus tanah melempar Jack ke sebuah tempat yang penuh bebatuan.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Jack marah.

Tikus tanah tertawa, "Hahaha, selamat datang di lantai 79!"

Jack kembali bertanya dan kali ini dia ketakutan, "Hah? Ma-maksudmu, kita berada di dalam gua di tengah danau?"

"Tepat sekali! Dan perlu kau tahu, tempat ini adalah kuburanmu!" jawab Tikus tanah menyeringai lebar.

"BRASH!" Tikus tanah menggali masuk ke dalam tanah.

Jack yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam, dia berlari dan memprediksi tempat Tikus tanah akan keluar. Tapi karena keadaan di dalam gua yang penuh bebatuan membuat Jack tidak bisa leluasa untuk berlari.

"Mau lari kemana?" Tikus tanah muncul di belakang Jack dan bersiap melompat menyerangnya.

Karena Jack telah menduga Tikus tanah akan menyerang dari belakang, Jack dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangannya. Tikus tanah bersiap menggali kembali, Jack segera melakukan serangan balasan dengan kapaknya namun ternyata Tikus tanah tidak menggali melainkan kembali melompat ke arah Jack.

"ZRACK!" Darah keluar dengan derasnya karena Jack tidak dapat menghindari serangan Tikus tanah yang melukai tangan kirinya tapi kapak yang dipegangnya berhasil menebas Tikus tanah dan membuatnya terluka.

"Hebat juga kau! Tapi sekarang akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku!" seru Tikus tanah lalu masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Dengan cepat Jack mundur tapi Tikus tanah telah melompat ke arahnya.

"ZRASH!" Kaki kanan Jack kini terluka.

Jack meringis kesakitan menahan darah yang mengucur dari kakinya, "Ugh, sial kau tikus ba-"

Belum sempat Jack menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tikus tanah telah melompat kembali.

"ZRASH!" Kali ini tangan kanan Jack yang terluka.

Teriakan kesakitan Jack pun menggema di dalam gua. Sementara itu Tikus tanah telah bersiap menyerang Jack kembali.

Tikus tanah tertawa puas melihat Jack kesakitan, "Hahaha, rasakan!"

"ZRUASH!" Tangan kanan Tikus tanah langsung putus setelah kapak yang dilempar Jack mengenainya.

"Jangan pernah menertawaiku!" bentak Jack marah, tangannya yang terluka merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya.

Tikus tanah yang kesakitan juga ikut marah dan bersiap menyerang kembali Jack. Tapi Jack yang kaki kanannya terluka malah berlari menuju Tikus tanah sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam sabit yang baru diambilnya. Tikus tanah tidak tinggal diam, dia segera melompat dan pertarungan pun terjadi.

"AAARGH!" Jack tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak lalu berteriak kencang ketika hendak mengayunkan sabitnya.

"ZRASH!" Tikus tanah menebaskan cakarnya dan menyobek kaki kiri Jack.

Jack jatuh. Dia berteriak-teriak kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya kini terluka. Darahnyapun menggenang di tempat dia jatuh.

"Aargh, ta-tanganku! Sakit!" Jack merintih kesakitan, tangan kanannya yang terluka parah tetap memegangi sabitnya.

"Hahaha! Sakit yah?"

"Diam!"

"Uh, kasihan."

"Diam!"

"Hahaha!"

"Diam!"

"Hee?"

"Diam! Aku bilang diam!"

"Kenapa? Ingin mati?"

"Diam kau! Kau harusnya yang mati karena aku telah memberimu jaminan untuk mati sekarang!"

"Apa?"

Jack perlahan-lahan berdiri, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terluka namun Jack tetap mencoba berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau?" Tikus tanah ketakutan melihat Jack karena tubuh Jack mengeluarkan aura iblis.

"Diam! Aku bilang kan diam!"

Jack maju beberapa langkah, sabitnya diangkat ke belakang siap diayunkan ke Tikus tanah.

"Ke-kenapa kau? Hey! Apa kau tidak takut denganku? Aku ini Nappy, peri hutan oranye!"

Jack menyeringai, matanya merah menyala. "Diaaaam!"

Tikus tanah langsung diam dan ketakutan melihat Jack yang berdiri tepat di depannya, dia lalu menggali lubang kembali tapi...

"Cursed Scythe Slash!"

"ZRUASH!CRUASH!ZCRUAAAAASH!" Jack mengayunkan sabitnya berkali-kali, membuat tubuh Tikus tanah terkoyak habis menjadi pecahan daging kecil-kecil.

"Sudah aku bilang dia-"

Jack tiba-tiba jatuh dan pingsan dengan berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kasihan, biar aku bantu."

Bersambung.

Sabit Jack berubah jadi Cursed Sickle gara-gara dia memakainya di lantai 79. Pengalaman saya main dulu kaya gini, jadi terpaksa pas lagi mining balik lagi ke atas deh. Butuh berhari-hari buat jadi Blessed Sickle-nya. Maaf kalau lama updatenya, saya lagi banyak urusan. Nanti saya update lagi, kalau umur saya masih panjang ;) 


	23. Menghilang

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 23: Menghilang

Claire duduk termenung di bawah pohon apelnya. Terik matahari musim panas yang menyapanya tak dihiraukan. Bersama ternaknya, dia melamun. Memikirkan nasib orang yang paling ditunggunya. Pembantunya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Jack... Huuh, si bodoh itu pergi ke mana sih!" keluhnya, tangannya meremas-remas bola bulu berwarna kuning keemaasan yang ternyata anak ayam peliharaannya yang terkecik. "Wah! Kukuru, maaf yah kamu sampai gak bisa napas. Aku lagi kesal sama Jack sih!" Claire lalu melepaskan tangannya pada anak ayam terbang peliharaannya itu.

Sepoi-sepoi angin mengelus rambut pirangnya. Gadis bermata biru laut itu mengingat kembali kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu. Awal dari mimpi buruknya.

-hr-

"Tunggu, aku ikut Dok!" Jack bangun dari sofa klinik tempatnya terbaring.

Dokter yang melihat keadaan Jack yang masih belum sehat melarangnya, "Tapi kau masih terluka, Jack. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu saja."

Tapi Jack tidak menghiraukannya dan segera bergegas menemui Basil, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan ikut," katanya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. "Claire, kau di sini saja yah!"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan yang akan menimpanya. Aku takut kalau dia akan bernasib sama seperti Harris. Akhirnya hanya sebuah anggukan dariku sebagai jawabannya. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah Jack, Dokter dan Basil pergi, Elli menenangkanku. Aku tahu Elli juga mencemaskan Dokter. Akhirnya kami mengobrol untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi. Popuri yang sedari tadi menangis juga sudah terdiam. Dia juga ikut mengobrol dengan kami. Dia sangat mencemaskan lelaki berkulit sawo yang ditemukan Jack mengapung di laut.

Lelaki itu bernama Kai, lelaki yang suka merantau ke seluruh dunia untuk menjajakan masakannya termasuk di kota Mineral ini. Dia membuka sebuah kedai di pantai, Kedai Kai. Dia lelaki yang berparas tampan, meskipun tidak setampan Jack. Ups, keceplosan. Hehehe, kenapa? Aku jujur kok, Jack itu kan memang tampan. Entah mengapa dibalik sifatnya yang menyebalkan, dia sangat baik padaku. Aku merasa nyaman ketika di dekatnya.

"Kamu kenapa Claire senyum-senyum sendiri?" Elli menatapku dengan penasaran. Gawat, sepertinya aku terlalu mencemaskan Jack, sampai senyum-senyum gaje seperti ini.

"Eh, aku cuma sedang miki-"

Brak!

Pintu klinik tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang lelaki berbaju serba putih masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Elli, cepat siapkan tiga kain kafan!" serunya.

Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Trent, dokter yang bekerja di klinik kota mineral ini mengambil beberapa obat dari rak obatnya.

"U-untuk siapa Dok?" Elli hanya mematung setelah bertanya pada dokter yang sekarang berada di depan kami.

"Harris, Basil dan wali kota Thomas. Cepat bawakan ke rumah Gotz, aku akan melanjutkan pencarian," jawab Trent, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju keluar.

"Pencarian apa Dok?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi.

"Pecarian Jack, dia menghilang saat bertarung dengan monster Tikus tanah."

Deg!

Aku merasakan jantung ini sangat sakit ketika mendengar perkataan Trent. Jack menghilang. Seketika itu juga pandanganku buram. Aku pingsan.

-hr-

Air mata Claire menetes ke tanah, dia terisak mengingat kejadian saat Jack menghilang. Ya, sudah sepuluh hari ini Jack telah menghilang dan semua yang telah Claire lalukukan selama itu tidak membuahkan hasil baginya. Dia mengingat kembali semua kejadian itu.

-hr-

Hari pertama.

"Huh, di mana ini?" Claire terbangun dari tidur, dia baru menyadari kalau dia pingsan saat mendengar Jack menghilang. "Ah, iya. Jack menghilang yah."

Bruk.

Dia pingsan.

-hr-

Hari kedua.

Claire berada di tengah ladangnya, dia menyirami tanamannya yang telah layu. "Duh, tanamannya kok pada layu nih. Udah berapa hari gak Jack siram yah. Mmm, Jack kan menghilang."

Bruk.

Claire pingsan, lagi.

-hr-

Hari ketiga.

Cklek.

"Wah, kulkasnya kosong banget. Udah lama gak belanja nih." Claire menatap isi lemari esnya yang telah kosong dengan terheran-heran, dia ingat terakhir kali dia belanja dua minggu yang lalu. "Hmm, minta tolong sama Ja..."

Bruk.

Entah mengapa Claire pingsan kembali.

-hr-

Hari keempat.

"Aku beli semua ini yah bu."

Claire menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja kasir supermarket. Sasha, ibu karen menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Wah belanjaannya banyak banget, Claire," kata Sasha.

"Iya Bu, persedian makanan sudah hampir habis, hehe" jawab Claire malu-malu.

"Tapi tumben kamu yang belanja. Biasanya cowok ganteng yang pakai topi biru itu. Dia kemana yah?"

"Err... Dia..."

"Ibu naksir dia lho."

Bruk.

"Eh Claire, kenapa pingsan?"

-hr-

Hari kelima.

"Selamat datang! Wah kak Claire." Seorang gadis berambut kepang dua menyambut Claire ketika dia tiba di Yodel Ranch.

"May, kamu makin lucu saja. Jadi gemes," kata Claire lalu mencubit pipi May.

May bergidik ngeri, "Ikh, kakak lolicon dih!"

Claire langsung menarik tangannya dari May lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya, "Eh, nggak!"

"Jangan-jangan kakak tuh Yuri?" tanya May menatap tajam Claire.

"Nggak mungkin! Saya normal tau!" sangkal Claire.

Mata May melotot, "Oh, Fudjoshi ya?"

"Iya, eh nggak! Saya gak suka yang begituan!" seru Claire bingung.

May gemetar, dia mundur beberapa langkah, "Ja-jadi kakak tuh Yaoi? Hiii..."

"Aku ini perempuan, May! Jadi sukanya cuma sama lelaki!" teriak Claire marah.

"Siapa?"

"Jack!"

May menepuk tangannya, "Oke kek, berhenti merekamnya."

Tiba-tiba Barley muncul dari balik meja kasir dengan membawa sebuah kamera. "Bagus sekali wawancaranya May, akan segera kakek upload ke Fakku, eh ke YouTube ding, hehehe."

May lalu menyalami Claire yang dari tadi melongo, "Selamat yah kak! Kakak masuk dalam acara 'Pengakuan gadis petani yang menyukai kekasihnya yang menghilang bersama duo OOC'. Selamat yah!"

Bruk.

"Yee, kakak sih malah pingsan. Kek bantuin nih!"

-hr-

Hari keenam.

"Hai Claire!"

Claire yang baru saja membeli pakan ayam dari Poultry Farm langsung berhenti dan menghampiri orang yang menyapanya.

"Ada perlu apa Gray?" tanya Claire sinis, dia ingat kata Ann kalau huruf R di nama Gray hanyalah sebuah tambahan karena di akte kelahirannya tidak ada.

"Aku cuma mau tanya. Kemarin ketika aku kerja, kakek menatapku terus menerus. Awalnya kukira dia lolicon seperti kamu yang kulihat dari video May. Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi 'ge-er'. Jadi kutanya saja ke kakeknya, eh dia cuma jawab "Besar" sambil menunjuk celanaku. Ternyata aku lupa menutup resletingnya. Hahaha! Aku juga ingat waktu aku bangun tidur di Inn, aku tidak sengaja melihat celana Jack yang resletingnya lupa ditutup juga. Hahaha, benar-benar besa-"

Bruk.

"Rrr... Kenapa kamu tidur di sini Claire? Ceritaku kelamaan yah?"

-hr-

Hari ketujuh.

"Dok, aku kena penyakit apa yah? Sudah beberapa hari ini sering pingsan. Apa aku hamil yah? Tapi Jack kan belum sempat, kenapa dok?" Claire bertanya dengan cemas pada Trent yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari stetoskopnya.

"Hmm itu tidak mungkin nona Claire. Anda tidak usah cemas begitu karena wajah tampan saya tidak akan membuat anda pingsan. Aku dilahirkan dan dianugerahi wajah setampan ini hanya untuk menjadi dokter yang bisa menenangkan seluruh pasiennya. Baik yang kecil, besar, sedang, mudah, sulit dan beragam soal UN lainnya bisa saya kerjakan dengan ketampanan saya. Ditinjau dari segi manapun saya tetap tampan, baik itu dari sikap, kepribadian, norma, penampilan bahkan saya masuk dalam game harvest moon yang NDS, hebat kan? Aku jadi khawatir kalau fansku bertambah satu lagi, jadi jangan menatapku dengan tatapan aku-ingin-jadi-fansmu-trent seperti itu Claire," kata Trent dingin.

"Ya. Permisi, aku mau pulang," pamit Claire lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu Claire, aku ingin tanya. Sejak kapan kau mengidap penyakit pingsan itu?" tanya Trent mencegahnya.

Claire menghentikan langkahnya, untuk sesaat dia terdiam. "Se-sejak Jack menghila-"

Bruk.

"Yah, itulah penyebabnya kenapa kau pingsan, lagi. Dia memang gak ada bedanya dengan Jack. Langgananku bertambah satu."

-hr-

Hari kedelapan.

"Huwaaaa! Huwaaa! Jaaack kamu pergi kemana?"

Claire berteriak-teriak sambil menangis memanggil Jack, angin pantai yang kencang membuat suaranya terdengar parau.

Pluk.

Sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat di kepalanya. "Woi siapa yang melemparku!" tanyanya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di depan kedai. "Kai!"

"Berhenti memanggil si bodoh (Jack) itu!" kata lelaki pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Heh! Kamu tuh gak ada terima kasihnya banget sih! Dia kan yang menyelamatkanmu!" bentak Claire marah.

"Iya, tapi aku marah padanya gara-gara dia memanggilku pengangguran di chapter 1! Padahal itu chapter perkenalan tapi dia malah merusak imageku dari awal! Aku jadi tidak terkenal lagi sebagai playboy terkemuka di game ini! Dan si Dokter narsis (Trent) itu menjadi saingan wajah tampanku, apalagi si anak ayam (Rick) yang selalu mencegah penularan virus cintaku pada adiknya! Si bocah mantan anggota OOC (Gray) juga suka merebut tempat tidurku di Inn. Apalagi si pembuat jamu (Cliff) itu juga menyaingi enaknya es krimku! Semua pemuda yang ada di kota ini menyebalkan semua! Apakah takdirku sebagai karakter setahun cuma semusim ini akan berakhir di sini?"

"Sudah curhatnya?" tanya Claire tenang.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin pingsan!"

Bruk.

"Oh, gadis ini juga membuatku marah! Kenapa juga dia pingsan di pasir! Kenapa gak di kasur rumahnya saja! Eh, kalau itu kan namanya tidur bukan pingsan, hehe."

-hr-

Hari kesembilan (kemarin).

Claire yang hendak ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku 'Cara mencari cowok yang hilang di gunung' tiba-tiba saja dicegat oleh seorang anak ingusan.

"Hayo! Kakak gak boleh masuk ke perpustakan!" cegah anak lelaki yang berambut seperti mangkuk itu.

"Stu? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma ingin membaca buku komik saja kok, hehe" kata Claire mencari alasan, kalau dia memberitahu ingin membaca buku keramat itu pasti akan direkam lagi oleh pacar Stu, May.

Stu menatap Claire dengan pandangan aneh, "Kakak pura-pura tidak tahu yah. Atau ingin tahu?"

"Dua-duanya!" jawab Claire tegas, sedikit marah dan agak penasaran.

"Hehe, baiklah asal..."

"Asal apa?"

"Asal..."

"Apa?"

"Asal..."

"Hmm, apa?"

"Asal..."

"Iya asal apa?"

"Asal..."

"Grr! Asal apa!"

"Asal kakak tahu, aku ini ditakdirkan jadi anak yang tampan yah."

Duk!

"Gak ada bedanya kamu dengan Trent yah!" bentak Claire marah setelah menumbuhkan benjolan besar di kepala Stu.

"Aduuh! Wah, kakak jahat yah! Sama saja kaya kak Jack yang entah kemana gak ngajak-ngajak aku! Padahal aku tahu dia pasti sedang ikut casting iklan racun tikus dan tomcat atau jadi bintang sinetron 'Cucu yang ditukar'! Mungkin saja dia jadi tenar gara-gara meraih nilai UN SMK tertinggi ke 200 dari belakang!"

Bruk.

"Wah, kok kakak pingsan yah?"

-hr-

Sekarang.

"Huuhuu... Kenapa pencarianku berakhir sia-sia seperti ini! Huwee..."

Claire menangis tersedu-sedu, Miw yang sedari tadi dielus-elusnya sekarang dilempar jauh-jauh.

"Wah! Mbak Claire jahat! Kenapa akyu dilempar! Apa gara-gara dia cemburu ama akyu yah? Gak bisa yah! Abang Jack tuh milikkyu, wee!" batinnya.

Kresak! Kresek!

Tiba-tiba semak-semak yang berada dibelakang Claire bergerak-gerak. Sontak Claire langsung menengok ke arah semak-semak.

"Ja-Jack?"

"Groaaah!"

Bersambung.

Akhirnya ada kesempatan juga buat update fic ini, maaf yah saya lagi banyak kerjaan T.T

Ada kamus gaje juga.

Lolicon: semacam penyakit suka pada anak-anak, pedofil(?).

Yuri: nama perusahaan shampo, cewe suka cewe.

Yaoi: cowo suka cowo, ih jijik.

Fudjoshi: cewe penyuka yaoi.

OoC: Out of Character, keluar dari karakter.

SMK: Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan (author lulusan smk juga).

Maaf kalau gaje, saya juga gak ngerti , saya belajarnya , hehe.

Ahlan wa sahlan :D (telat). 


	24. Maaf

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. It belongs to NATSUME.

Chapter 24: Maaf.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Claire menatap sosok misterius yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari semak-semak. Tubuhnya berwarna putih, wajahnya yang tidak rata menyeringai lebar menampakkan matanya yang berlubang. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan jari-jarinya yang terdiri dari ranting pohon ke wajah Claire.

"CRASH!" Salah satu ranting dari jari sosok misterius menggores wajah Claire.

"Uwaah, pipiku! Aah berdarah!" teriak Claire, memegangi pipinya yang berdarah. "Heh, dasar kau monster salju salah musim! Berani-beraninya kau melukai wajah mulusku. Akan kubuat kau menyesal," ancam Claire, lalu memungut kerikil yang ada di depannya.

"TUUIING! TUK!" Kerikil yang dilempar Claire tepat mengenai wajah Monster salju.

"GROOAH!"

"Emaak! Toloong!" teriak Claire berlari menjauh ketika mengetahui Monster salju bertambah marah. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika beberapa ranting kecil melesat ke arahnya.

"CRRKK!" Claire tertunduk diam, tanganya berhasil menangkap semua ranting tadi.

"Gawat! Monster ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Claire bingung. Tubuhnya terasa gemetaran melihat monster yang bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"ZRAK!" Bola es meluncur dengan keras dari mulut Monster salju dan bersiap menghantam Claire.

"ZRSSH!" Semua benda yang terkena bola es langsung membeku kecuali Claire yang berlari menuju kandang sapi miliknya.

"BLEDAR!" Pintu kandang sapi membeku sekejap setelah Claire masuk ke dalamnya.

"Huft... Huft... Untunglah aku segera masuk ke sini. Eh, ternyata kalian ada di sini?! Miw! Kukuru! Uduk!" seru Claire kaget melihat kucing, anak ayam dan sapinya sedang bercengkrama bersama. "Heh! Itu kan foto Jack! Kenapa ada di sini!" teriak Claire bergemuruh.

Claire langsung menyita foto Jack dari ternaknya itu, "Duh, ini kan foto Jack pas lagi bekerja di ladang. Huwaah ganteng beud! Aku diam-diam memotonya lho~ Pasti komplotan ternak nakal ini yang mencurinya diam-dia-"

"ZDARR!" Pintu di belakang Claire mendadak hancur berkeping-keping. Udara dingin langsung berhembus diikuti sesosok bayangan misterius.

Untungnya Claire masih sempat melindungi ternak-ternaknya dari terjangan pintu yang meledak tadi. Namun ternak-ternaknya malah kabur karena takut Claire akan mengamuk lagi. Melihat salah satu ternak yang kabur, Monster salju yang ternyata berada di depan pintu menembakkan serangan rantingnya.

"Tidak! Miw!" teriak Claire melihat kucingnya dalam bahaya.

"CRATT!" Claire tersungkur sebelum sempat menyelamatkan kucingnya, tetapi tubuhnya berhasil menahan semua ranting dari Monster salju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Miw?" tanya Claire disela kesakitannya akibat beberapa ranting yang menancap di punggungnya.

"GROOAH!" Miw meraung, mendadak tubuhnya berubah menjadi besar. "Monster sialan! Beraninya kau melukai mbak Claire lagi!" seru Miw.

"CRATT!" Monster salju mundur beberapa langkah, cakaran Miw berhasil melukai tubuhnya.

"Mbak Claire ndak apa-apa?" tanya Miw sembari mencoba membangunkan Claire.

"Ka-kamu bisa bicara Miw?!" Claire terbengong-bengong melihat kucingnya berbicara.

Mendadak monster salju melancarkan serangan balasannya pada Miw yang lengah.

"CRAT!" Tangan kiri Claire berdarah akibat melindungi Miw, namun beberepa detik kemudian Claire berlari melesat ke Monster Salju.

"DRUAK!" Kepala Monster Salju hancur akibat sebuah sabetan dari tangan kanan Claire yang memegang cangkul yang diambilnya saat melindungi Miw tadi.

"Heh, kau pikir cuma Jack saja yang bisa bertarung? Aku ini majikannya, level bertarungku jauh di atas dia, hahaha!" gertak Claire sambil menggoyang-goyangkan cangkulnya seperti polantas kepanasan. "Tapi berat banget sih cangkulnya, hehe."

"JDUER!" Claire mendadak tersungkur, Monster Salju yang dikira telah kalah karena kepalanya telah dihajar oleh Claire, kembali utuh dan menyerang balik Claire tetapi sebuah serangan lain berhasil mencegah serangan Monster Salju dan menyebabkan ledakan besar hingga Claire tersungkur.

"Eh, Kukuru?" Claire kaget ketika mengetahui serangan tadi dari ayam terbang kecilnya, Kukuru. "Ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jack, ayam itu anak ayam monster! Sial, aku jadi gak bisa memakannya!" keluh Claire dalam hati.

Mendadak tubuh Monster Salju utuh kembali dan siap menyerang Claire dengan ranting-rantingnya. Namun Claire berdiri dari tempatnya seraya berkata,"Heh, monster es krim! Kau pikir ternak-ternakku hanya binatang siap makan saja? Kau gak tahu yah kalau mereka adalah pasukan Harvest MoonSTER!"

"JDUER!" Monster Salju terpelanting jauh mendobrak dinding dan melesat jauh ke ladang sesaat setelah seekor sapi bertanduk dua menyeruduknya.

"Bagus Uduk!" puji Claire pada sapi berotot miliknya. "Hahaha, monster es krim itu gak akan bisa menang melawan pasukan HarmSTEERku!"

Mendadak hal yang aneh terjadi, udara di sekitar menjadi dingin disusul dengan suara bising dari luar. Mata Claire terbelalak ketika mengetahui sumber keanehan yang terjadi ternyata dari Monster Salju yang menyedot habis air sungai dan merubahnya menjadi tubuhnya. Ukuran Monster Salju kini menjadi sebesar rumah Claire.

"Siiiiiiiaaaaaaaaall!" teriak Claire berhasil menghindari hantaman dari tangan Monster Salju yang sekarang terbuat dari sebatang pohon. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Monster Salju menyemburkan puluhan bola salju yang sasarannya adalah Claire!

"Kukuru!"

"BWOSH!" Semburan api dari Kukuru mencairkan semua bola salju Monster Salju, namun hantaman tangan Monster Salju kembali diluncurkan secepat kilat.

"BRRAAKKK!" Kepingan batang pohon berserakan di mana-mana menandakan bahwa serangan tangan Monster Salju terhenti oleh serudukan dari salah satu ternak Claire, Uduk.

"Sekarang Miw!" Teriakan kencang terdengar dari balik pecahan batang pohon Monster Salju, Miw yang langsung melompat tepat ke kepala Monster Salju dengan Claire yang naik di punggungnya.

"Mytic Hoe Crusher!" Claire melompat sambil menarik jauh ke belakang cangkulnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya.

"CRUUAAASSH!" Ledakan salju terjadi dengan dahsyatnya dari farm Claire. Tumpukan salju tampak menggenangi seluruh farm Claire, serangan dari Claire berhasil membelah dua tubuh Monster Salju.

"Seperti inikah monster yang selama ini Jack hadapi?" Claire tertunduk, air matanya menetes.

"CRK!"

"Kakiku?" Kaki Claire mendadak membeku akibat salju dari Monster Salju, perlahan salju di sekelilingnya juga menyatu kembali. "Firasatku mengatakan tidak enak." Claire berbalik, ternak-ternaknya juga terlihat terperangkap oleh salju, "Uduk, Miw, Kukuru lariii-"

"BLAARR!" Claire tidak sempat memperingati ternak-ternaknya untuk lari karena ia telah terlanjur tersedot ke dalam tubuh Monster Salju yang kembali utuh.

"Mbak Claire!" Miw yang berhasil lolos mencoba menyelamatkan Claire yang telah terlumat habis oleh Monster Salju, "Gawat! Kalau mbak Claire terlalu lama di sana dia bisa kehabisan napas."

Miw mencoba untuk menyerang perut Monster Salju namun dapat dihalau dengan sabetan tangan kanan Monster Salju yang hampir meremukkan kucing belang tersebut. Sayangnya sesaat sebelum Miw berhasil melancarkan serangan balasan, Monster Salju telah menghajarkan tangan kirinya yang berbentuk pohon cemara dan berhasil melempar Miw ke tembok rumah Claire.

"JDUER!" Miw tersungkur dan dapat berdiri kembali dalam hitungan detik sebelum ia sadari bahwa Monster Salju kini telah berada di depannya dengan tangan yang telah diangkat jauh ke atas. Ayunan tangan Monster Salju menghasilkan hawa dingin yang membuat Miw tidak bisa menghindari serangan Monster Salju tersebut.

"BLAARR!" Tangan kanan Monster Salju meledak sebelum berhasil menggilas Miw. Tampak sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari tangan kanan Monster Salju yang buntung.

"Mbak Claire! Wah, mbak masih hidup?!" seru Miw yang kaget melihat majikannya keluar dengan teman ternaknya dari tangan Monster Salju.

"Heh, tentu saja! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu! Tidak sampai si bodoh Jack itu kembali. Akan kutunjukkan kepadanya kalau aku jauh lebih hebat darinya," tegas Claire lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Kukuru, Uduk dan Miw untuk menyerang Monster Salju sementara dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Monster Salju yang sadar kembali berhasil menangkal serudukan dari Uduk dan menghantam Miw yang mencoba mencakarnya, serangan bola salju pun diarahkan pada Kukuru yang terlebih dahulu berhasil menyemburkan serangan apinya.

"Flaming Hammer Boomerang!" Sebuah palu melayang dengan kencangnya dari tangan Claire menembus semburan api Kukuru sehingga membuat palu tersebut terbungkus api dan dalam sekejap menghancurkan serangan bola salju Monster Salju hingga menembus tubuhnya dan membakarnya.

"Selamat tinggal monster Es Krim bodoh!" teriak Claire seiring dengan gerakan palu yang telah menembus tubuh Monster Salju berbalik kembali dan menerjang kembali Monster Salju.

"JDUER!" Tubuh Monster Salju meledak setelah palu Claire menghantamnya, kini tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari Monster Salju melainkan genangan air dingin yang menggenangi seluruh farm Claire.

"Yeeeh! Kita menang! Kita berhasil mengalahkan monster es krim itu! Hehehe, kau lihat kan Jack, aku jauh lebih hebat daripada kamu!" sorak Claire gembira merayakan kemenangannya atas Monster Salju. Ternak-ternaknya pun ikut merayakannya dengan berguling-guling tidak jelas di tanah.

"Wah mbak Claire hebat, deh," puji Miw. "Sebagai gantinya karena telah membantu mbak Claire aku boleh kan sehari kencan ama abang Jack?" tanya Miw memelas.

"Gak boleh! Ih, dasar kucing genit! Jack cuma buat milikku! Wee' :P" balas Claire seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ih, pelit!" Miw pun hanya bisa pundung, namun mendadak Miw merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Eh, mbak Claire itu apa, yah?"

Claire pun menengok ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Miw dan mendadak dia melongo dengan ingus yang menjulur ketika tahu yang dilihatnya adalah, "Tsunami!"

Gelombang air besar setinggi 10 meter itu menyapu bersih kota Mineral dan menuju farm Claire. Mendadak gelombang tersebut berhenti tepat di farm Claire dan mengeras menjadi salju dan membentuk sesosok tubuh yang tidak asing lagi, Monster Salju yang sekarang mempunyai ukuran sangat besar. Tangannya kali ini terbuat dari puing-puing rumah yang tersapu gelombang besar tadi, tubuhnya hampir setinggi 10 meter dengan hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Claire pun hanya tertunduk ketika Monster Salju telah mengayunkan tangannya untuk meremas habis ia dan ternak-ternaknya. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Ja-jack maafkan aku..."

"Blessed Schyte Tordano Slash!"

"BRWOOSHH!" Sebuah angin tornado mendadak muncul dan menghantam habis Monster Salju dan membakarnya hingga tidak menyisakan apa pun.

"Eh, apa yang t-"

"Bu majikan, maaf yah aku telat datang kerjanya!" seru sesosok bayangan yang perlahan muncul dari jauh.

Claire tidak bisa berucap apa-apa, air matanya jatuh. Ia mengenali suara barusan yang dia dengar. Suara laki-laki yang selama ini ia tunggu.

"JAAACK!" Claire langsung memeluk sosok tubuh tersebut yang tak lain adalah pekerja di ladangnya, Jack.

"Maaf."

Bersambung.

Hehe, dah lama gak nongol di FFn lagi. Maaf yah saya sibuk banget ma tugas kuliah jadi gak sempet nglanjutin cerita ini (alesan :D)

Chapter kali ini dibuat dadakan, jadi gak tahu nyambung apa gak ma chapter yang dulu, maklum dah 2 tahun gak dilanjutin. Ya wis makasih dah sempet baca, mohon kritik dan sarannya :D


	25. Tanpanya

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. It belongs to NATSUME.

Chapter 25: Tanpanya

Claire duduk terpaku sambil memandangi pekerjanya yang sedang bersusah payah membenahi ladangnya yang hancur. Jack tampak kelelahan menanami tanaman nanas yang ia dapatkan dari teman barunya, Kai yang ternyata menjadi korban tanam paksa Claire.

"Claire, aku boleh istirahat, kan? Dah capek banget nih," seru Kai sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya persis seperti boy band kepanasan.  
>"Gak boleh! Kau harus menanam semua benih nanas itu! Terutama kau Jack, kau harus memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang ada di ladang!" Claire terus mengomel-ngomel hingga menyebabkan ternak-ternaknya berguling tak karuan.<p>

Kai yang telinganya hampir berdarah akibat omelan Claire mendadak terkejut ketika melihat Jack yang tetap asyik melakukan pekerjaannya, "Eh, Jack kamu betah yah kerja sama Claire yang galaknya minta ampun itu?"

Jack hanya menggangguk sambil tetap menggali tanah di sekitarnya, "Pada awalnya memang aku gak betah gara-gara dia seenaknya saja membeli farm yang merupakan warisan kakekku. Tapi kini aku sadar bahwa dia terlalu berharga dibandingkan dengan semua yang aku miliki selama ini." Jack lalu melirik dan tersenyum pada Claire yang langsung menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalau ia masih kesal akibat hilangnya Jack yang tidak jelas.

"Heh, si bodoh Jack itu senyum-senyum ga jelas lagi! Lihat ajah, aku gak akan semudah itu memaafkanku!" gumam Claire dalam hati, pikirannya lalu melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Jack baru kembali setelah seminggu lebih menghilang.

-x-

"Ih, kemana ajah sih kamu, kenapa baru kembali sekarang?" tanya Claire sembari memukul-mukul dada Jack, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata kesedihannya.

"Tenang Claire aku bisa jelaskan. Sebenarnya aku terkena kutukan sabit dan bu-"

"JDUAK!" Claire menghajar wajah Jack dengan kencangnya.

"Ih, bohong! Pasti kamu habis pulang ke kota besar, kan? Terus nyari cewek di sana?" duga Claire yang gemas pada lelaki yang hidungnya sekarang mimisan.

"Apa?! Ga-gak mungkin Claire. Beneran kok aku terkena kutukan sabit dan baru bisa melepaskannya selama beberapa hari. Aku terperangkap dalam gua musim dingin saat melawan monster tikus tanah," jelas Jack singkat karena takut akan dihadiai bogeman yang lain dari Claire.

"Ooowh, gitu? Tapi kalau gak salah tadi kau bilang kutukannya lepas dalam beberapa hari? Terus kenapa kau menghilang lebih dari semingguuu?!"

"DUAAK!" Claire kembali menghajar Jack, kali ini dagunya yang jadi sasaran hingga membuatnya terbang bebas dan jatuh tersungkur dalam beberapa detik.

"A-ampun, Re. Aku gak bakalan ninggalin kamu lagi, deh. Beneran," pinta Jack sembari mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya.

Claire hanya bisa mendakati Jack dan memeluknya, selama beberapa detik ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jack mengerti maksud dari majikannya itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku takut." Claire mulai angkat suara, "Aku takut, Jack. Aku takut kau pergi dariku. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Jack tahu kalau dia telah bersalah pada Claire karena telah mengabaikannya, kali ini ia tidak akan meninggalkan majikannya lagi. "Ya, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Kau begitu berharga bagiku, Claire."

"Yes! Berarti kita sudah resmi pacaran! Hahaha!" Claire mendadak ceria dan langsung mencubit-cubit pipi Jack.

"Hee? Jadi tadi?" Jack hanya bisa melongo ketika mengetahui kalau tadi adalah event red heart dan Claire memang sengaja memancing Jack untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Claire hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jack yang sekarang sedang kebingungan. Mendadak pacar baru Jack itu ingat akan sesuatu, "Eh, Jack emang kamu ngapain ajah sih ampe betah banget di dalam gua itu?"

"Ah, sebenarnya waktu itu aku sudah hampir mati gara-gara monster tikus tanah melukai seluruh tubuhku, namun untungnya seseorang menyelematkanku. Aku diberitahu mengenai cara melepaskan kutukan sabit dan dia juga melatihku kemampuan bertarung, dan selanjutnya aku main PES 2015 dengannya," jelas Jack.

"Ada yang menyelamatkanmu? Di dalam gua? E-emang siapa dia, Jack?" tanya Claire penasaran dengan orang yang menyelamatkan Jack.

"Namanya James, tuh orangnya ada di belakang kamu," jawab Jack sambil menunjukkan arah yang dimaksud.

"Wuaaah, Buto Ijo!" teriak Claire kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Jack ketika melihat sosok bertubuh hijau yang mempunyai perut gendut dan wajah ingusan.

"Eh, bukan. Dia itu James, dia adalah Kappa. Makhluk penunggu gua musim salju," terang Jack seraya memperkenalkan teman barunya yang sedang asyik mencari cacing untuk dimakan.

"Ih, dia makan cacing? Perasaan di legenda Timun Emas si buto ijo makannya mentimun,"

"Ah, memang seharusnya dia juga makan mentimun, namun kebetulan dia punya penyakit jiwa jadi agak sedikit koplak."

Mendadak James mendekati Jack dan menjabat tangannya, "Jack, sekarang dulu pulang pamit mau makannya kenyang sudah James."

"Eh? Dia ngomongnya blepotan gitu, Jack," Claire semakin ketakutan dengan James.

"Coba deh baca omongan James tadi dari belakang, pasti ngerti," ujar Jack lalu mempersilahkan James untuk pergi. Mendadak James berguling-guling hingga terjebur ke sugai dan hanyut entah ke mana.

"Ih, temannya pacarku aneh kayak gitu? Jangan-jangan kamu juga ketularan anehnya, yah?" tanya Claire yang curiga dengan Jack.

"Ketularan aneh gimana? Aku cuma belum mandi selama seminggu ajah, gak aneh, kan?" tanya Jack polos.

"Jiah, aku tadi udah meluk-meluk kamu tapi belum mandi ampe seminggu?! Awas kau Jack, tak akan kumaafkaaaaaan!"

"Emaaak!"

-x-

"Ih, dasar Jack. Padahal aku dah seneng banget waktu itu bisa meluk Jack, tapi dia malah belum mandi, dasar aw-" mendadak keluhan Claire terhenti ketika orang yang dimaksudnya telah berada di sampingnya dan langsung mencubit pipinya.

"Ih, ngapain sih nyubit-nyubit pipi aku?" tanya Claire marah berpura-pura menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

"Salah sendiri punya pipi tembem banget," jawab Jack lalu tersenyum melihat pipi Claire yang memerah.

"JDUAK!" Hidung Jack langsung mimisan setelah bogeman mentah dilancarkan oleh Claire yang kesal padanya, tak lama kemudian Jack pun ambruk dan sepertinya perlu dibawa ke klinik.

-x-

Jack tampak bersedih melihat keadaan kota Mineral yang berubah drastis akibat terjangan tsunami beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa rumah hancur tersapu gelombang besar tersebut dan membuat beberapa orang hilang dan lainnya luka-luka. Saibara merupakan salah satu korban yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Gray yang merupakan cucu si pandai besi itu tampak bekerja keras mengerjakan orderan Jack.

"Hey? Kamu gak apa-apa, Gray?" tanya Jack penasaran melihat mata temannya merah sekali.

"Apa maksudmu gak apa-apa? Yah, tentu saja apa-apa. Aku tidak tidur selama 3 hari ini cuma untuk mengerjakan orderanmu! Lagian ngapain sih upgrade semua peralatanmu sekaligus gitu?"

Jack hanya bisa nyengir melihat temannya yang wajahnya mirip vokalis band metal kesurupan. "Ah, kebetulan aku menemukan batu Mythic di gua dekat pemandian air panas. Kakekmu dulu bilang kalau batu Mythic adalah batu tambang langka yang mampu memberikan kekuatan hebat pada peralatan ladang."

"Apanya yang batu tambang langka kalau kamu dapetnya banyak gitu!" ujar Gray kesal sambil menunjuk tumpukan batu Mythic yang Jack bawa.

"Hahaha, ini kan hadiah buat kamu. Sebagai calon master pandai besi harusnya kamu senang bisa mendapatkan batu tambang yang agak langka ini," balas Jack.

"Bukan calon lagi, aku dah jadi master pandai besi sungguhan. Buktinya seka-"

"JDUER!" Bunyi ledakan terdengar dengan dahsyatnya dari arah luar disusul dengan gempa kecil yang mampu meruntuhkan semua dekorasi yang ada di dinding blacksmith.

"Suaranya dari Inn! Gawat!" teriak Gray lalu bergegas keluar dan meninggalkan Jack.

"Hey, tunggu, Gray! Deuh, apanya yang master pandai besi kalau kerjaan ajah belum kelar dah capcus duluan," keluh Jack lalu mengejar Gray yang telah pergi jauh.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit bagi Jack untuk sampai di Inn. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati Doug, ayah Ann sedang disantap oleh seekor cacing raksasa yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari es.

"Kyaaa! Ayah!" teriak seorang gadis berambut kepang orange yang sedang ditahan oleh Gray.

"Jangan, Ann! Terlalu berbahaya! Cacing Es itu bisa saja memakanmu juga!" cegah Gray mencoba menenangkan Ann.

Tampak bangunan Inn porak poranda akibat serangan Cacing Es tersebut. Jack segera bertindak cepat dengan memperingati temannya, "Gray cepat bawa Ann pergi dari sini, dan tolong selesaikan peng-upgrade-an peralatanku, aku tidak bisa melawan monster ini tanpanya."

"Ba-baiklah!" jawab Gray lalu membawa Ann pergi.

Cacing Es yang menyadari dua mangsanya pergi mendadak marah dan menyerang Jack yang langsung menghindari serangan ekor Cacing Es tersebut. Jack mengamati keadaan sekitar yang tidak menguntungkannya, puing-puing Inn bisa saja menghambat langkahnya untuk menghindari serangan Cacing Es. Dan benar saja Jack langsung memuntahkan banyak darah akibat terjangan ekor Cacing Es yang sekarat.

"KRAUK!" Cacing Es membuka mulutnya lebar dan siap melahap Jack yang mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya namun sedetik sebelum kepala Jack berhasil dikunyah salah satu tangan Jack berhasil meraih puing-puing Inn dan memaksa Cacing Es memakannya. Kesempatan emas bagi Jack untuk memulai serangan balasan, ia mendapatkan sebuah pisau pemotong buah yang mempunyai ukuran cukup besar dari lantai Inn.

"Toushand Blade Slash of Pain!"

"TRANG!" Jack menyabetkan pisau dapurnya berkali-kali pada Cacing Es, cairan dingin pun memancar dari tubuh Cacing Es yang ternyata mengikis habis mata pisau Jack dan menyisakan gagang pisaunya saja.

"BWEET!" Jack terpental terkena ayunan ekor Cacing Es, namun ia mampu berdiri lagi meski perutnya terkoyak akibat serangan tadi. Kali ini Jack berlari mendekati Cacing Es dengan membawa tabung LPG 3 kg yang ia temukan saat terjatuh, namun Cacing Es telah bersiap mengayunkan kepalanya yang berukuran sebesar tubuh Jack.

"BWOOSH!" Ayunan kepala Cacing Es tepat mengenai Jack kalau saja Jack tidak sempat menghindarinya, kini Jack yang berada di sisi kiri kepala Cacing Es memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan menaiki kepala Cacing Es dan menghajarkan tabung LPG-nya. Mendadak Cacing Es kembali sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya hingga melemparkan Jack ke atas.

"Sekaranglah akhir hayatmu, cacing kepanasan!" teriak Jack lalu melepaskan tabung LPG-nya ke Cacing Es disusul dengan korek api yang Jack pungut tadi.

"JDUEERR!" Tubuh Cacing Es meledak terkena tabung LPG Jack, radiasi hawa panasnya membuat tubuh Jack terbakar dan menghempaskannya hingga ke perkebunan anggur Duke.

Jack terkapar tidak berdaya, seluruh tubuhnya hampir hangus terkena ledakan tadi, namun ia masih tetap bisa berdiri untuk memastikan keadaan Cacing Es.

"DRUAK!" Tanah di belakang Jack mendadak bergetar dan muncullah Cacing Es dari sana, ekornya yang sekarang berubah seperti pedang diarahkan tepat ke punggung Jack yang lengah.

"JLEB!"

Bersambung.

Judul chapter ini (Tanpanya) terinspirasi dari judul lagu Vierratale: Tanpamu, gak tau kenapa tapi saya lagi galau gak punya kerjaan :D Btw Piala Dunia 2014 dah mulai, dukung Belanda jadi juara! 


	26. Bangkitnya Para Pahlawan

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. It belongs to NATSUME.

Chapter 26: Bangkitnya Para Pahlawan

Jack berdiri terpaku, dia tidak menyangka kalau Cacing Es telah berada di belakangnya dan menyerangnya dengan ekornya. Mendadak sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Jack masih tetap hidup tak ada luka tusukan yang menembus perutnya.

"Hahaha, jadi seperti inikah rasanya mati?" gelak Jack melihat dirinya masih tetap hidup.

"Hey, bodoh! Cepat pergi dari situ, aku sudah gak kuat menahannya!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Jack.

Jack mengenali suara tersebut, suara temannya yang selama ini selalu sembunyi dari takdirnya. "Cliff?!" teriak Jack tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Cliff menahan serangan ekor Cacing Es dengan senjatanya berupa pisau ninja yang dkaitkan dengan sebuah rantai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Cliff?!" tanya Jack kaget.

"Eh, ini aku lagi jualan es rambutan," jawab Cliff lalu menunjukan jualannya. "Wah, bukan! Aku lagi nylametin kamu dari es batu cacing ini. Cepat minggir dobo-"

"ZRAK!" Cacing Es menghajar Cliff yang lengah hingga membuat ia terpelanting jauh.

Jack yang baru menyadari hidupnya telah diselamatkan oleh temannya mulai bergerak, dia berlari ke arah Cacing Es yang sekarang bergerak bebas. Melihat salah satu mangsanya mendekatinya membuat Cacing Es mulai bergerak aneh, monster yang mempunyai panjang melebihi 10 meter tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, memang tidak seperti goyang itiknya Zaskia gotik melainkan lebih mirip seperti goyangan bor yang siap meluluh lantahkan tubuh mangsanya. Melihat musuhnya yang siap menyerang tidak membuat Jack lari menjauhinya melainkan malah tetap mendekatinya, Cliff yang baru tersadar dari pingsan dadakannya hanya bisa membersihkan ingusnya yang meler gara-gara melihat Jack yang mendadak melompat dan memeluk tubuh Cacing Es.

"Jack, apa kau sudah gak waras? Claire nganggur tuh, kenapa kamu gak memeluknya saja? Kenapa malah memeluk Cacing Es itu?!" teriak Cliff mencoba menyadarkan temannya yang masih asyik memeluk tubuh Cacing Es yang meronta-ronta.

"Bodoh, bukan begitu! Cepat kau tarik kepala Cacing Es ini supaya aku bi-"

"CRAK!" Jack tidak dapat menyelesaikan omongannya karena terpotong oleh serangan bor ekor Cacing Es yang melesat begitu saja menghantamnya. Dalam sekejap pecahan es bersebaran di mana-mana, ternyata di saat terakhir Cliff berhasil menjalankan perintah Jack untuk menarik kepala Cacing Es dengan senjata rantainya dan membuat serangan bor ekor Cacing Es membelah dua tubuhnya sendiri.

"Untunglah aku masih sempat menyerangnya. Eh, tapi di mana Jack? Mayatnya tidak ada di mana-mana?!" seru Cliff menyadari teman pemeluk es batunya menghilang ke mana.

"Wah, Cliff! Es rambutanmu enak banget!" teriak pemuda bertopi biru yang entah bagaimana berdiri di belakang Cliff.

"Wuaah! Han-"

"BRUSH!" Pemuda bertopi biru menyemburkan kembali es rambutannya ke wajah Cliff karena kaget oleh teriakannya.

"Aku masih hidup, woy!" teriak pemuda bertopi biru memberitahu temannya yang basah kuyup akibat semburan mautnya tadi. "Eh, es rambutan ini gak berakohol, kan?"

"Gak lah, es rambutan itu langsung aku peras dari buah anggurnya bu Mana!" jawab Cliff ngotot.

"Asem! Bikin es rambutan dari buah anggur! Pantes ajah sekarang aku malah ngeliat Cacing Es ada dua," gumam Jack seraya menunjuk ke arah belakang Cliff.

Teman Jack yang sama-sama mempunyai rambut cokelat tersebut penasaran dan mendadak kencing di tempat ketika mengetahui dua ekor Cacing Es dengan hebohnya menggeliat ke sana ke mari bersiap menyerang dia dan Jack.

"JDUER!" Kedua Cacing Es menyerang secara bersamaan dan membuat Jack dan Cliff harus menghindar dan berbenturan satu sama lain.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan Cliff? Kenapa Cacing Es jadi nambah banyak?!" bentak Jack pada temannya yang sedang sekarat akibat benturan tadi.

"Hah?! Aku cuma menuruti perintahmu saja! Ini salahmu Jack!" kilah Cliff.

"Ugh! Ini salahmu juga! Mustahil kita bisa melawan mereka sekaligus! Kita harus berpencar, Cliff. Eh? Di mana kau, Cliff!"

Ternyata Cliff telah berlari jauh dengan seekor Cacing Es yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Aku pergi duluan, Jack. Selamat tinggal!" seru Cliff seraya berlari ke arah Rose Square.

"Sial! Dia dah kabur duluan!" keluh Jack yang mendadak terperangah ketika melihat Cacing Es yang mengikuti Cliff menyepaknya dengan ekornya hingga membuat pembuat es oplosan anggur tersebut melayang jauh menabrak lampu jalan.

Kini tinggal Jack dan seekor Cacing Es yang mempunyai ukuran yang lebih besar daripada Cacing Es yang menyerang Cliff. Jack pun segera berlari menghindari serangan dadakan dari ekor Cacing Es yang mampu melubangi kepalanya. Jack sama sekali tidak bisa melawan balik, ia tidak mempunyai senjata yang mampu membungkam serangan Cacing Es.

"BRUAK!" Cacing Es kembali menyerang dengan bor ekornya, Jack yang terpojok tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memungut gundukan pasir dari kebun anggur Duke dan melemparkannya ke Cacing Es dan membuat serangannya meleset hingga menghancurkan gudang anggur Duke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jack yang baru saja lolos dari maut segera bangkit dan kabur dari Cacing Es, namun malang baginya kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Pemuda yang seluruh tubuhnya gosong ini tidak dapat melanjutkan larinya karena benda dingin itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika Jack memperhatikan dengan seksama ternyata benda itu adalah kotoran yang mempunyai ukuran segede helm! Itu adalah kotoran yang dikeluarkan Cacing Es saat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua dan menjadi sebuah ranjau yang mematikan bagi Jack.

"Woey, serangga beku! Beraninya kau buang koto-"

"JDUER!" Jack meledak, ternyata koto-ranjau dari Cacing Es tersebut dapat meledak dengan dahsyatnya hingga membuat Jack memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Cliff, menabrak lampu jalan.

"Serangga konyol ini harus segera aku basmi!" batin Jack.

Cacing Es yang penglihatannya sudah normal, kembali memburu Jack. Serangan ekornya melesat menuju kerongkongan Jack yang berlari mendekatinya.

"BRAKK!" Jack berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak, darah mengucur dengan derasnya dari wajahnya.

Ternyata Jack berhasil menghajar tubuh Cacing Es menggunakan tiang lampu jalan yang lepas akibat ditabraknya tadi, namun serangan ekor Cacing Es tetap menggoreskan luka di pipinya. Mendadak sebuah bongkahan es besar meluncur ke arah Jack yang tiba-tiba saja telah menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi menggunakan tiang lampu jalan. Posisi Jack yang masih melayang di udara segera dibidik oleh Cacing Es dengan menyemprotkan ratusan serpihan es tajam.

"JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!" Jack terlempar terkena serangan es tajam yang menghujani seluruh tubuhnya tepat setelah ia berhasil menancapkan tiang lampu jalan ke mata Cacing Es.

Jack tergeletak tak begeming, darah segar merembes dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Cacing Es yang matanya kini buta sebelah menyambar si petani yang seluruh tubuhnya tertancap ratusan serpihan es tajam.

"CRUASH!"

-x-

Sementara itu Cliff yang berhasil kabur dari cengkraman Cacing Es berlari dengan kecepatan kuda kepanasan ke arah Rose Square. Tertangkap oleh matanya dua sosok misterius yang sedang jongkok di tengah lapangan.

"Dokter! Kai! A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" tanya Cliff mengetahui kalau kedua sosok aneh tersebut adalah si Dokter Trent dan Kai, terlihat guratan wajah serius dari kedua lelaki lajang tersebut.

"Oh, Cliff. Kami lagi main gundu, kamu mau ikut main, gak?" tawar Kai.

"Uwaah, aku ikuut!" jawab Cliff antusias.

"Kalau begitu kamu pakai yang ini ajah," ujar Trent lalu memberikan sebuah gundu berwarna cokelat pada Cliff.

"Kok gundunya aneh gini, yah? Bentuknya gak bulat terus enteng banget," gumam Cliff menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gundunya.

"Ah, maaf, Cliff. Itu biji salak bukan gundu. Gundu yang aslinya ada di sini," ujar Trent lalu mengeluarkan gundu yang sedari tadi diemutnya.

"Bangke!" teriak Cliff lalu melemparkan biji salaknya hingga menancap di kepala Trent.

"Eh, tapi gundu-gundu yang lainnya juga aneh. Bentuknya lembek hitam kecil lagi, baunya juga asem gitu," gumam Cliff menyadari adanya keanehan pada beberapa gundu yang ada.

"Itu e'ek kambing bukan gundu!"

"GUBRAK!" Mendadak seekor Cacing Es keluar dari semak-semak yang ada di samping lapangan dan menyapu bersih ketiga pemuda aneh dan seluruh gundu serta e'ek kambing yang ada.

"Apaa yang kau bawa ini Cliff?!" teriak Kai yang baru saja mendarat setelah tersapu ekor Cacing Es.

"Itu teman barunya Jack," jawab Cliff singkat karena mendadak si Cacing Es menyerbunya dengan serangan ekor susulan.

"Chained Swift Kunai Grab!"

Cliff melemparkan rantai pisau ninjanya dan berhasil menjerat ekor Cacing Es yang nyaris menggilas dia dan kedua temannya. Namun kepala Cacing Es yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depan Cliff mendadak menyemburkan ratusan serpihan es tajam.

"Sial! Aku berhutang budi padamu, Cliff! Terimalah ini es cacing sekarat!" seru Kai lalu melompat ke arah Cacing Es sembari membawa dua buah pisau daging yang mempunyai ukuran sangat panjang.

"Imperial Butcher Knives Slash!"

Sabetan bertubi-tubi dari senjata Kai mampu menghalau semua serangan ratusan serpihan es tajam. Cacing Es pun dihantam oleh Kai hingga terhempas beberapa meter.

"Kau berhasil Kai! Monster itu te-"

"BWOOSH!" Tanpa diduga Cacing Es memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan angin yang sangat besar disertai ratusan sepihan es tajam yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"BRAKK!" Cliff terhempas dan untungnya ia menabrak lampu jalan (lagi), sedangkan Kai mampu bertahan dari serangan tersebut.

"Teman-teman bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian!" teriak Trent yang entah bagaimana telah berada di atas pohon jambu yang ada di samping lapangan. "Senjata mujarabku ini akan menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di depannya dan pastinya aku akan menjadi penolong kalian dan menjadi dokter yang terkenal bingit dan bisa masuk siaran televisi program flora fauna manca negara yang pastinya aku aka-"

"BLETAK!" Sebuah serpihan es menancap tepat di kepala Trent.

"Ugh! Cacing es krim sialan! Terimalah ini!" seru Trent emosi lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya.

"Sacred Medical Blade Attack!"

Trent melemparkan sebuah belati putih tajam dan bercahaya tepat ke arah Cacing Es yang masih berputar-putar dan...

"JLEB!" Belati tersebut kembali lagi dan menancap ke kepala Trent.

"Uwaah emaaak sakiit!" teriak Trent kepanasan sambil bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas di atas ranting pohon.

"Hey, Cliff. Dia itu Trent yang tadi main gundu dengan kita, kan? Mungkin gara-gara kau melempar kepalanya dengan biji salak tadi dia jadi agak kurang waras," ujar Kai sembari pandangannya tetap ke arah Trent yang kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"BLEDAR!" Tubuh Cacing Es mendadak meledak berkeping-keping.

"Tapi sepertinya senjatanya tadi memang mujarab," balas Cliff singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hey, kalian lihat itu, kan! Monster es krim itu telah kalah! Yeee! Aku berhasil! Aku akan terkenal!" teriak Trent yang kini wajahnya dipenuhi perban. Dokter agak gadungan itu lalu berlari menuju teman-temannya.

"O-owh, sepertinya kita harus lari!" seru Kai pada Cliff.

Cliff pun hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari dengan Kai, "Kabuuuur!"

"Woy?! Kenapa kalian malah kabur?! Kalian pengen ngambil kertas ama bolpen buat minta foto bareng ama aku yah? Terus mau bawa kamera buat minta tanda tanganku yang guantengnya dan gahoelnya tak tertahankan ini, kan?" oceh Trent tidak jelas.

Ternyata si Dokter lebay itu sedari tadi tidak menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bongkahan tubuh Cacing Es yang hancur perlahan tersusun kembali dan membentuk tiga ekor Cacing Es baru.

"BRAKK!"

-x-

"Kau kira aku bisa mati dengan mudahnya?!"

tadi diemutnya.

"Bangke!" teriak Cliff lalu melemparkan biji salaknya hingga menancap di kepala Trent.

"Eh, tapi gundu-gundu yang lainnya juga aneh. Bentuknya lembek hitam kecil lagi, baunya juga asem gitu," gumam Cliff menyadari adanya keanehan pada beberapa gundu yang ada.

"Itu e'ek kambing bukan gundu!"

"GUBRAK!" Mendadak seekor Cacing Es keluar dari semak-semak yang ada di samping lapangan dan menyapu bersih ketiga pemuda aneh dan seluruh gundu serta e'ek kambing yang ada.

"Apaa yang kau bawa ini Cliff?!" teriak Kai yang baru saja mendarat setelah tersapu ekor Cacing Es.

"Itu teman barunya Jack," jawab Cliff singkat karena mendadak si Cacing Es menyerbunya dengan serangan ekor susulan.

"Chained Swift Kunai Grab!"

Cliff melemparkan rantai pisau ninjanya dan berhasil menjerat ekor Cacing Es yang nyaris menggilas dia dan kedua temannya. Namun kepala Cacing Es yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depan Cliff mendadak menyemburkan ratusan serpihan es tajam.

"Sial! Aku berhutang budi padamu, Cliff! Terimalah ini es cacing sekarat!" seru Kai lalu melompat ke arah Cacing Es sembari membawa dua buah pisau daging yang mempunyai ukuran sangat panjang.

"Imperial Butcher Knives Slash!"

Sabetan bertubi-tubi dari senjata Kai mampu menghalau semua serangan ratusan serpihan es tajam. Cacing Es pun dihantam oleh Kai hingga terhempas beberapa meter.

"Kau berhasil Kai! Monster itu te-"

"BWOOSH!" Tanpa diduga Cacing Es memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan angin yang sangat besar disertai ratusan sepihan es tajam yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"BRAKK!" Cliff terhempas dan untungnya ia menabrak lampu jalan (lagi), sedangkan Kai mampu bertahan dari serangan tersebut.

"Teman-teman bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian!" teriak Trent yang entah bagaimana telah berada di atas pohon jambu yang ada di samping lapangan. "Senjata mujarabku ini akan menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di depannya dan pastinya aku akan menjadi penolong kalian dan menjadi dokter yang terkenal bingit dan bisa masuk siaran televisi program flora fauna manca negara yang pastinya aku aka-"

"BLETAK!" Sebuah serpihan es menancap tepat di kepala Trent.

"Ugh! Cacing es krim sialan! Terimalah ini!" seru Trent emosi lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya.

"Sacred Medical Blade Attack!"

Trent melemparkan sebuah belati putih tajam dan bercahaya tepat ke arah Cacing Es yang masih berputar-putar dan...

"JLEB!" Belati tersebut kembali lagi dan menancap ke kepala Trent.

"Uwaah emaaak sakiit!" teriak Trent kepanasan sambil bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas di atas ranting pohon.

"Hey, Cliff. Dia itu Trent yang tadi main gundu dengan kita, kan? Mungkin gara-gara kau melempar kepalanya dengan biji salak tadi dia jadi agak kurang waras," ujar Kai sembari pandangannya tetap ke arah Trent yang kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"BLEDAR!" Tubuh Cacing Es mendadak meledak berkeping-keping.

"Tapi sepertinya senjatanya tadi memang mujarab," balas Cliff singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hey, kalian lihat itu, kan! Monster es krim itu telah kalah! Yeee! Aku berhasil! Aku akan terkenal!" teriak Trent yang kini wajahnya dipenuhi perban. Dokter agak gadungan itu lalu berlari menuju teman-temannya.

"O-owh, sepertinya kita harus lari!" seru Kai pada Cliff.

Cliff pun hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari dengan Kai, "Kabuuuur!"

"Woy?! Kenapa kalian malah kabur?! Kalian pengen ngambil kertas ama bolpen buat minta foto bareng ama aku yah? Terus mau bawa kamera buat minta tanda tanganku yang guantengnya dan gahoelnya tak tertahankan ini, kan?" oceh Trent tidak jelas.

Ternyata si Dokter lebay itu sedari tadi tidak menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bongkahan tubuh Cacing Es yang hancur perlahan tersusun kembali dan membentuk tiga ekor Cacing Es.

"BRAKK!"

-x-

"Yah, akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Gray dari ruang kerja kakeknya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengemas semua peralatan ladang Jack yang baru saja selesai ia perbaiki. Secepat kilat ia keluar dari rumah si kakek dan didapatinya teman berkaca matanya menunggunya di luar.

"Rick, bagaimana keadaan Ann?" tanya Gray cemas mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Popuri dan ibuku telah menenangkannya. Tapi Gray, aku mendengar beberapa kali bunyi ledakan dari arah Jack bertarung," jawab Rick, si pemuda berkaca mata yang merupakan peternak ayam tersadis sekota Mineral.

"Ugh! Gawat! Kau sudah siapkan senjatamu, kan? Sepertinya firasatku mengatakan kalau kita akan ikut bertarung bersama Jack."

Tak begitu lama setelah kedua pemuda tersebut menyiapkan senjata mereka, sebuah ledakkan keras kembali terjadi dan menghempaskan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"BRAKK!" Benda tersebut menabrak kandang ayam Rick dengan kerasnya.

Mendadak kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi melongo melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi gentar ketika mereka melihat makhluk hitam asing yang sekarang berbulu ayam tersebut bangkit dari tumpukkan puing-puing.

"Minggiiiir!" teriak si makhluk asing yang langsung berlari menyelamatkan kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya dari sebuah serangan badai es yang langsung menghantam dan melemparkan tubuh makhluk asing tersebut.

"Dia Jack, kan? Kok mirip kaya ayamku, yah," ujar Rick aneh menyadari kalau ternyata Jack telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Dan dia sepertinya terbang ke arah peternakan Claire."

"Ya, tapi sepertinya kita harus bersiap bertarung melawan monster ini," sahut Gray ketika ia melihat seekor monster bertubuh es yang sebagian tubuhnya telah hancur mengintai ke arah mereka.

"Red Tempered Sword Slash!"

Cacing Es memutar balik tubuhnya tepat sebelum Gray dapat menusukkan senjatanya, akibatnya Cacing Es mampu membalas serangan itu dengan tusukkan dari ekornya.

"BRUSH!" Darah segar menyemprot deras dari perut Gray yang dilubangi oleh ekor Cacing Es.

Rick yang berlari mendekati Cacing Es mencoba mengacungkan tombaknya tepat ke kepala Cacing Es.

"Great Fork Spear Attack!"

"BRUAK!" Kepala Cacing Es hancur seketika terkena serangan tombak Kai namun pecahan kepalanya tersebut malah terbang menembus perut Rick.

Gray dan Rick terkapar tidak berdaya, keduanya mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah di bagian perutnya. Sementara itu tjg yang kepalanya hancur menampakkan tanda-tanda aneh dengan menyatukan kembali pecahan kepalnya.

"Heh, kita tidak boleh kalah sampai di sini, Rick. Jack telah menyelamatkan kota kita berkali-kali, kini saatnya giliran kita yang menyelamatkan dia dan kota ini!" seru Gray sembari bersusah payah bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kau benar, Gray. Kota ini masih punya harapan untuk selamat dari makanan favorit ayamku ini!" sahut Rick yang juga sempoyongan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Sekarang ayo kita se-"

"JLEB! JLEB!"

Bersambung.

Wew, maaf yah baru update sekarang. Hp 6300 saya yang biasa buat nulis fic gak sengaja jatuh jadi pipetnya eror. Terpaksa sekarang ganti hp dulu, pipetnya pake qwerty jadi mungkin banyak misstypo di chapter ini, maaf yah.

Tapi kabar gembiranya dalam 3 chapter lagi cerita ini akan selesai :D


	27. Teriakan Terakhir

Harvest MoonSTER: Friends of Monster Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. It belongs to NATSUME.

Chapter 27: Teriakan Terakhir

"Hey, kamu sedang apa? Kenapa makan bakso sambil tiduran gitu?"

"Kamu sendiri kenapa minum es sama nasi?"

"Eh, aku Vile siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Vessa."

"BYUR!"

Claire terbangun dari mimpinya karena mendadak sebuah benda asing jatuh di sungai dekat ia tertidur. Gadis pemilik ladang yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya itu menjadi geram dan berniat meninju benda asing tadi.

"Aha! Itu dia, makhluk astral yang mengganggu bubu ciangku!" ujar Claire lalu mendekati sumber masalah.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Claire ketika mengetahui benda tersebut adalah tubuh seseorang yang mengapung di sungai. Baju biru, celana biru, topi biru, rambut cokelat, itu Jack! Claire panik dan mencoba meraih tangan Jack yang mengapung.

"BYUR!" Claire malah ikut tenggelam di sungai.

"Wah, tolong Jack! Aku ga bisa renang!" seru Claire sambil memeluk tubuh Jack dan memukulinya dengan wajan yang ikut hanyut di sungai. Namun hal itu sia-sia karena tak ada tanda kehidupan dan mereka pun semakin tenggelam.

"Wuah Claire, kenapa kamu memelukku? Rambut kamu wangi banget, sih," puji Jack yang mendadak sadar dan langsung mengelus rambut Claire.

"Hehe, makasih, Jack. Eh, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memuji rambutku yang wangi, lurus, halus, tanpa ketombe dan tidak bercabang ini! Kita seharusnya menepi karena sebentar kita akan tenggelam! Aku gak bisa renang!" teriak Claire cemas.

"Eh, sebenarnya sungai ini dalamnya hanya satu meter. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, huh," gumam Jack lalu mengangkat Claire ke tepi sungai.

"Haha, ma'acih banyak, Jack," ucap Claire senang.

"Sama-sa-" Jack mendadak tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena menahan luka di perutnya.

"Ka-kau gak apa-apa, Jack? Wah, tubuhmu banyak lukanya! Si-sini biar aku obatin dulu," ujar Claire lalu mencari sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, kok, Claire! Aku baik-baik sa-"

"PLAKK!" Claire menempelkan atau menghajarkan plester gede di muka Jack untuk mengentikan pendarahan di jidatnya.

"Tubuhmu masih banyak luka, Jack. Ini aku punya Turbojolt XL dan Bodigizer XL, minumlah!" perintah Claire sembari menyodorkan dua botol besar.

"Ah, tidak mau, Claire! Obat itu rasanya sangat tidak ena-Glek! Gluk!" Claire meminumkan atau mencekoki dua botol obat itu pada Jack secara bersamaan.

"Ah, kau sudah baikan kan, Jack? Tubuhmu gak menyusut kayak di sinetron detektif Konanwati itu, kan?" tanya Claire cemas melihat perubahan wajah Jack yang tiba-tiba menjadi ganteng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Claire," jawab Jack dengan mulut yang berbusa. "Aku sudah sembuh total sejak kau memelukku tadi."

"Gubrak!" Ledakkan besar terdengar dari arah kota.

"Gawat Claire, aku harus pergi!" seru Jack dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu, Jack! Lukamu masih belum pulih, kau harus istirahat dulu," saran Claire yang juga ikut berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jack.

Namun Jack hanya diam dan menatap Claire dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Jack?" tanya Claire ketakutan dengan Jack yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Claire..." Tangan Jack menyentuh wajah Claire.

"Deg! Deg!"

"Ada sampah nyangkut di rambutmu, Claire."

"Gubrak!" Suara ledakan kembali terdengar dari arah kota.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Claire," ujar Jack lirih.

"Ke-kenapa Jack! Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" gumam Claire sedih.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu," jawab Jack singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau pergi?!"

"Aku harus pergi memberi makan Miw, karena dari tadi dia menggigit kakiku. Uwaah!"

"Gubrak!" Lagi-lagi terdengar suara ledakan dari arah kota.

"Aku, benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Claire," ungkap Jack sedih.

"Ke...na...pa...?"

"Karena bukan cuma Miw yang menggigitkakiku tapi kau juga ikutan menggigit tanganku, uwaah!"

"GUBRAK!" Sebuah bongkahan es besar mendadak menghantam ladang dan meremukkan tubuh Claire kalau saja Jack tidak segera menyelamatkannya.

"Sial! Cacing sialan itu mulai mengarahkan serangannya kemari. Aku harus segera ke kota dan menghentikannya," gumam Jack geram.

Jack lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada Claire dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Claire?"

Claire yang entah kenapa wajahnya memerah hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Kau bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman dan jangan pergi ke arah kota. Aku dan Miw akan menghabisi monster cacingan itu," perintah Jack.

Claire menyanggupi perintah Jack tersebut dan bergegas menuju arah gunung seraya berkata, "Jack hati-hati, yah!"

Jack yang telah memastikan Claire dapat kabur dengan aman segera menaiki Miw dan melesat menuju kota, tetapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati keadaan kota yang porak-poranda. Darah segar menggenangi seluruh jalanan kota. Rumah Popuri terbelah menjadi dua, sedangkan rumah Saibara rata dengan tanah. Beberapa potongan tubuh manusia dan bongkahan es besar juga berserakan di mana-mana. Terlihat juga tubuh Gray menancap di atas atap rumah Blaire dan Rick yang tergantung di depan pintunya dan empat ekor Cacing Es yang sedang berjoget-joget tidak karuan di dekat ladang milik Blaire.

"Kau masih hidup, Jack?" Suara gaib tersebut mengejutkan Jack dan refleks membuat Miw mencakar habis sumber suaranya.

Kini Jack melihat sosok tubuh lain yang tergeletak di sampingnya akibat cakaran mesra dari Miw.

"Wah, Cliff. Ternyata kau juga masih hidup," ujar Jack datar.

Cacing Es yang menyadari keberadaan makhluk hidup berhenti berjoget dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Jack yang melesat menuju mereka.

"BRAK!" Kepala Jack langsung pecah kalau saja serangan bola es batu dari salah satu Cacing Es tidak meleset mengenainya.

Jack yang bersama dengan Miw mengincar tas yang berisi peralatan ladangnya yang tergeletak di dekat rumah Blaire mendadak kaget ketika salah satu Cacing Es keluar dari dalam tanah dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan terpisah dari Miw. Cacing Es pun melancarkan semburan es batu ke arah Miw hingga membuatnya harus menghindar jauh, namun kucing belang peliharaan Claire tersebut tidak tinggal diam ketika dalam hitungan detik ekor Cacing Es yang menyerangnya tadi akan merobek leher Jack.

"ZRASH!" Ledakan es batu bertebaran di mana-mana ketika cakaran Miw menghancurkan kepala Cacing Es disusul dengan tubuhnya yang juga hancur terkena hantaman palu dari Jack.

"Kau baik-baik saja Miw?" tanya Jack.

Miw tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jack melainkan langsung memeluk tuannya sebagai tanda bahwa kucing belang itu baik-baik saja.

"BRUSH!" Asap putih yang entah dari mana datangnya menyelimuti tempat berdirnya Jack dan Miw. Jack berpikir mungkin ini ulah Miw yang kentut dan mengeluarkan asap putih aneh ini supaya adegan berpelukan mereka lebih romantis, namun dugaan itu ternyata sedikit benar karena Jack tidak bisa bergerak dan menyadari Miw yang memeluknya telah menjadi es. Keadaan pun semakin kacau karena puluhan boneka es menyerupai Teletabis bermunculan di mana-mana, dan yang membuat lebih parahnya, Jack phobia dengan Teletabis.

"ZBLAAR!" Salah satu Cacing Es tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah dan melancarkan serangan bor ekornya ke arah Jack. Mendadak tubuh Jack terasa seperti terlilit benda yang sangat kuat dan bahkan menyeretnya ke belakang menghindari serangan Cacing Es.

"Hey, aku masih hidup! Tapi siapa yang menye-Cliff! Kau juga masih hidup!" sapa Jack melihat temannya yang sedang kewalahan menarik sebuah rantai.

"Harusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa rantaiku malah mengenaimu?! Padahal aku ingin menangkap kucing beku itu!" seru Cliff kesal, ternyata rantainyalah yang menyelamatkan nyawa Jack.

"Hahaha, kau bisa bermain dengan kucing itu nanti. Tapi sebelumnya kau bisa membantuku untuk mengalahkan cacing-cacing aneh ini, kan?" tanya Jack.

"Tentu saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan kabur lagi, Jack. Ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan pemuda kota Mineral!" jawab Cliff antusias.

"Ayo maju!"

"DRUAK!" Cacing Es yang sedari tadi bingung melihat dua ekor mangsanya mulai bergerak dengan menghantamkan ekornya pada kepala Cliff, namun Jack bisa menangkis serangan itu dengan palunya. Kesempatan tersebut dimanfaatkan Cliff untuk menjerat kepala Cacing Es dan membantingnya ke tanah disusul dengan serangan palu dari Jack yang membuat kepala Cacing Es itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Dua Cacing Es telah kalah, kini tersisa dua Cacing Es lagi yang masih bersembunyi di balik kabut yang semakin lama semakin tebal. Jack telah menyiapkan sesuatu dan segera ia memberikan isyarat pada Cliff, pemuda berkuncir pendek itu pun segera berlari menuju tas Jack yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Miw.

"CRASH!" Mendadak Cacing Es muncul dari kabut dan membombardir tubuh Cliff dengan ratusan bola es tajam, sayangnya serangan tersebut sia-sia karena Cliff telah menghilang berkat bantuan Jack yang sebelumnya telah mengaitkan rantai Cliff pada kabel listrik yang melintang dan di saat serangan tadi terjadi Jack menarik rantai Cliff sehingga membuat Cliff melayang di udara.

"Thunder Kunai Strom!" Cliff melemparkan kunai yang berada di ujung rantainya dan di saat yang bersama ia memotong kabel listrik dengan sabit yang diambil dari tas Jack, maka kunai yang telah teraliri listrik tersebut menghantam tubuh Cacing Es dan menghancurkannya tanpa sisa.

Cliff terjatuh tak lama setelah Cacing Es hancur, tubuhnya ikut tersetrum karena memotong kabel listrik tadi. Namun ia berhasil menjalankan rencana Jack dan mengambil kembali ransel Jack. Pemilik ransel cokelat itu lalu datang dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada temannya.

"Kau hebat Cliff! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan cacing tadi! Sekarang tinggal seekor lagi, dan kau bisa istirahat," hibur Jack senang.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Suara misterius terdengar dari balik kabut. Jack dan Cliff melihat sekeliling namun tak menemukan seorang pun.

"Aku akan tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya." Suara misterius itu kembali terdengar dari balik kabut, namun kali ini keanehan terjadi karena beberapa patung teletabis mendadak bergerak dan berubah menjadi cacing es kecil. Cacing-cacing es yang memiliki ukuran sebesar manusia dewasa ini masing-masing telah menyiapkan serangan bor ekornya untuk mencacah habis mangsanya.

"Ah, mereka banyak sekali! Kita tidak akan selamat, Jack!" teriak Cliff ketakutan.

"Sial, mereka memiliki bentuk yang aneh! Aku tidak kuat lagi!" keluh Jack sambil melangkah ke belakang dan tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. "Eh, ini kan, patung es Miw?!"

Cacing Es kecil mulai mendekati Jack dan Cliff, namun kedua orang tersebut tampak membicarakan sesuatu. Maka tinggal bor ekor salah satu Cacing Es kecil yang berbicara dan melubangi kepala Jack. Tubuh Jack mendadak terpelanting ke atas untuk menghindari serangan tadi dan mendarat tepat di atas patung es Miw.

"Mythic Hammer: Earthquake Blast!" Jack menarik ke belakang palunya lalu melompat dan menghantamkan palunya ke tanah.

"BRUAKK!" Hantaman palu Jack membuat seluruh tanah di sekitarnya retak dan menerbangkan semua benda yang berada di atas termasuk puluhan Cacing Es kecil dan Cliff yang bersiap melemparkan sesuatu.

"Chained Axe: Moon Chop!" Cliff melempar kapak Jack yang telah diikat di rantainya lalu mengayunkan kapak tersebut satu putaran penuh untuk mencabik habis puluhan Cacing Es kecil yang melayang di udara.

"BRUK!" Serpihan tubuh puluhan Cacing Es kecil berjatuhan ke tanah menunjukkan kalau tak ada satu Cacing Es kecil pun yang masih bertahan hidup. Kabu tebal yang sedari tadi menyelimuti pun menghilang akibat serangan Cliff tadi.

"Hehehe, hebat juga kalian telah mengalahkan seluruh tentaraku!" Suara misterius kali ini terdengar dengan jelasnya, sumber suaranya adalah Cacing Es dengan tiga kepala. "Namaku Bold, peri hutan warna ungu!"

"BRUASH!" Semburan es tajam dialirkan dari ketiga kepala Bold, Jack berhasil menghindarinya dengan bersembunyi di balik patung Miw, namun Cliff tidak. Ratusan es tajam menghujani tubuhnya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Namun belum cukup di situ rupanya, bor ekor Bold langsung meluncur menuju tubuh Cliff yang tergeletak.

"BRUAMM!" Rantai Cliff tiba-tiba mengait ekor Bold dan mengubah arah serangan hingga meleset mengenai tubuh Cliff.

"Namaku Cliff, aku salah satu pejuang dari kota ini. Jadi jangan remehkan aku cacing bodoh!" seru Cliff yang tengah berdiri tegak meski tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. "Sekarang, Jack!"

"ZRAKK" Jack menghantamkan palunya tepat di ekor Bold, namun bukannya ekor Bold yang hancur melainkan kepala Jack yang hampir hancur terkena semburan es. Jack yang berhasil menghindar dengan menaiki tubuh Bold berlari menuju kepalanya, namun Jack malah terkepung oleh serangan semburan es tiga arah.

"BLARRK" Jack mencangkul perut Bold dan membuat Jack terbang karena dorongan dari perut Bold yang bergejolak.

"Chained Axe: Crescent Strike!" Kapak Jack yang masih terikat dengan rantai Cliff terbang menukik dan menggaruk kepala Bold yang ada di tengah.

"Cross Hammer-Hoe: Mighty Blast!" Dua serangan dari palu dan cangkul Jack yang masih melayang di udara masing-masing menghantam kepala Bold.

"DREPLAK!" Jack mendarat di pohon durian milik Blaire akibat sapuan bor ekor Bold.

"Kurang ajar! Serangan kalian tadi hanya melukai sedikit bagian tubuhku! Kini kalian harus rasakan serangan yang sebenarnya!" kecam Bold lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menyiramkan ribuan butir es batu ke udara.

Tubuh Jack masih tertancap di batang pohon dia berusaha menggunakan sabitnya untuk memotong ranting yang menusuk perutnya, sedangkan Cliff tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak kehabisan darah.

"Nikmatilah teriakan terakhir kalian! Snow Powder Lance!" Butiran es yang masih melayang di udara mendadak mengeras dan membentuk sebuah tombak yang kemudian menghujani seluruh area di sekitar Bold.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Mythic Scythe: Hurricane Slash!" Jack menggunakan sabitnya untuk membuat angin topan yang langsung menyedot seluruh hujan tombak es ke dalamnya.

"Mustahil! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Iced Lance Tornado Rain!" Jack menghempaskan angin topan berisi tombak es tadi tepat ke arah Bold.

"ZBLLAARRK!" Tubuh Bold terkikis habis oleh ribuan tombak es sendiri dan terjadi ledakan besar yang langsung mengangkat seluruh kepingan es ke angkasa.

"Akhirnya, kita berhasil juga Cliff! Kita telah menga-"

"Hey, aku masih hidup!" sahut sesosok tubuh kecil berbaju ungu.

"CRRAKK!" Bold mengeluarkan semacam tali es dari tangannya yang langsung menusuk tubuh Jack dan menariknya hingga terikat di patung es Miw yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Cliff pingsan.

"Bagaimana? Sakit bukan?" Bold meledek, ia menarik kencang tali es yang mengikat tubuh Jack. "Lihatlah ke atas! Itulah akhir hayatmu!"

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Jack melihat ke atas, ada sebuah bola es raksasa yang mempunyai ukuran sebesar ladang Claire perlahan jatuh ke arahnya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Itu adalah bola es raksasa yang terbentuk dari serpihan es yang menyeranganku tadi dan dalam beberapa menit lagi akan meremukkan tubuhmu! Selamat jalan!" ucap Bold lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jack yang masih terikat di patung es Miw.

"Sial, ikatan es ini begitu kencang, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa kabur..."

"BRUAK!"

"Hahaha, mereka pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping," pikir Bold senang sambil terus berjalan ke arah Rose Square. "Selanjutnya akan kuhancurkan bagian kota yang lain!"

"CPLAK!" Bold terjatuh ke tanah, kakinya tiba-tiba seperti terikat sesuatu. Terikat sebuah rantai yang ternyata berasal dari Cliff yang masih tetap hidup bersama Jack dan Miw yang sudah tidak membeku lagi.

"Mustahil! Bagaima bisa?! Bola es raksasaku juga masih belum menabrak mereka! Sial masih 2 menit lagi sebelum menabrak, aku harus kabur."

"Percuma, kau tak akan bisa lari lagi, Bold!" Jack memperingati. "Kau harus menikmati seranganmu sendiri!" seru Jack lalu melompat jauh ke atas dengan bantuan Miw dan menancapkan sabitnya ke bola es raksasa.

"Mythic Scythe: Gigantic Ice Boulder Pound!" Jack mengayunkan sabitnya dan membuat bola es raksasa terbang tepat ke arah Bold. Sayangnya Bold tidak bisa kabur karena kakinya terjerat rantai milik Cliff.

"Tidaaaak!"

"ZBLLAARRRGGGH!" Bola es raksasa menggilas habis tubuh Bold hingga rata dengan tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Rick senang.

"Eh, Rick?! Kau masih hidup!" Cliff dan Jack benar-benar terjekut melihat Rick tiba-tiba memeluk mereka, bahkan Miw yang ketakutan mencakar wajah Rick bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja!" terang Rick setengah sadar. "Aku, Gray dan si jongos Kay itu masih hidup berkat pertolongan pertama dari Trent," lanjutnya.

"Lalu di mana mereka sekarang?!" tanya Cliff penasaran.

"Di sini!" sahut seseorang bertubuh kecil dengan baju berwarna merah. "Namaku Chef, peri hutan warna merah."

Bersambung.

Maaf yah udah pada nunggu lama! Tadinya ga da niatan bwt nglanjutin chapter guaje ini, eh tapi ngelihat review yang ada jdi brubah pikiran deh, hahaha Makasih semuanya bwt dukungan, kritik dan saran kalian! Syukron! Arigatou! Sampe jumpah! Bye bye! :D #digaplokpermisah 


End file.
